


Clash with death

by Wex97



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wex97/pseuds/Wex97
Summary: Perché lo aveva fatto? Quella domanda continuava a perseguitarla. Da quando aveva preso quella decisione la sua vita e i suoi piani erano andati in fumo. Tutto perché aveva assecondato un istinto che pensava ormai sepolto da anni di menzogne, segreti e morte. E ora si ritrovava bloccata su un sottomarino con un pirata decisamente problematico... Slow burn, smutty/lemony, LawxOC.





	1. Chapter 1

_Avanti... dannazione... dove diavolo sono?!_

Il marine continuava a cercare incessantemente dei documenti nel classificatore in metallo.

Come lo avessero convinto ad accettare quel lavoro proprio non lo sapeva. Il Commodoro era un uomo... beh, irascibile era dir poco. Se lo avesse trovato lì a rovistare nei documenti della base, sarebbe stato un marine morto.

L'allarme cominciò a suonare e dal corridoio si sentirono i soldati che si precipitavano al punto di raccolta, il cortile. Doveva sbrigarsi, qualcuno avrebbe potuto trovarlo da un momento all'altro.

"Soldato, cosa fai qui?" ...appunto!

Il sergente era entrato nella stanza come una furia, probabilmente in cerca del Commodoro e lo aveva beccato con le mani nel sacco. Si raddrizzò di scatto e fece il saluto militare senza chiudere il cassetto del classificatore, sarebbe sembrato sospetto.

"Nulla signore, ordini del Commodoro."

Il soldato sentì una gocciolina scendergli lungo la tempia. Se il sergente avesse guardato con più attenzione, avrebbe visto una came-ko poggiata sul classificatore... questo non sarebbe dovuto succedere, non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi cogliere alla sprovvista in quel modo. Per fortuna l’ufficiale era di fretta e non notò la piccola lumaca.

"Ora non è il momento, non hai sentito la sirena?! Devi raggiungere il piazzale insieme agli altri! Sbrigati!"

"Si signore, mi lasci sistemare l'ufficio... se il Commodoro vedesse qualcosa fuori posto, si arrabbierebbe molto."

Un eufemismo bello e buono, il Commodoro Wütend era un pazzo furioso quando si trattava di ordine e disciplina... in effetti, dire che avesse un problema ossessivo/compulsivo, non era così esagerato.

Il sergente, preso in contropiede dalla risposta, ci pensò un attimo... sbiancò e alla fine deglutì.

_Eh già, il tuo superiore è un irascibile pezzo di merda._

"Giusto soldato, metti tutto in ordine e chiudi bene l'ufficio, poi corri in cortile. Se non ti vedrò entro cinque minuti, sarai di corvèe per una settimana!" e, con quell'ultima chicca per salvare la faccia, il sergente finalmente se ne andò.

Il marine sospirò e riprese la frenetica ricerca dei documenti.

_Eccoli! Dannati bastardi!_

Fece velocemente delle foto e li ripose ordinatamente; con i grimaldelli richiuse la serratura del classificatore e la porta dell'ufficio. Si guardò intorno nel corridoio e, non vedendo nessuno, s'incamminò nella direzione opposta rispetto al cortile.

_Bene ora devo andare verso l'uscita del porto e dirigermi al Grove 73. Ho appuntamento con il cliente al Woldor Estoria tra 36 minuti..._

"Ehi tu, dove stai andando, il cortile è dall'altra parte! Sbrigati idiota!" un soldato ritardatario lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò verso il punto di raccolta.

_Non ci posso credere..._

Non potendo controbattere senza destare ulteriori sospetti, si ritrovò in fila sull'attenti insieme agli altri soldati. Il Commodoro Wütend prese la parola urlando dentro una povera den den mushi:

"Soldati, ci è stato riferito che tre Supernove tengono prigionieri tre Draghi Celesti alla casa d'aste del Grove 1. L-" il delirio.

I marine andarono nel panico e una gran confusione si propagò come un incendio in tutta la base.

"SILENZIO RAZZA DI INDISCIPLINATI BASTARDI!"

La voce già alta del Commodoro, amplificata dalla den den mushi, spaccò i timpani di tutti i marine presenti, riportando una parvenza d'ordine.

"ORA, come stavo dicendo prima di essere interrotto da subordinati SENZA UN BRICIOLO DI DISCIPLINA, tre Supernove hanno preso in ostaggio il Nobile Roswald, la Nobile Shalulia e il Nobile Charloss alla casa d'aste del Grove 1. I tre pirati sono stati identificati come Eustass "Capitano" Kidd, Trafalgar Law e Monkey D. Rufy rispettivamente con una taglia da 315.000.000, 200.000.000 e 300.000.000 di berry. Ovviamente non devo dirvi quanto siano pericolosi e che tutti e tre hanno i poteri di un frutto del diavolo. La nostra prerogativa è portare in salvo i tre Nobili Mondiali, senza che venga loro torto NEMMENO un capello. I tre pirati dovranno essere trattenuti prima dell'arrivo dell'Ammiraglio Kizaru. Se qualcuno di loro dovesse fuggire SARETE PUNITI IN MODO ESEMPLARE!" e con questo il Commodoro passò la parola al tenente.

"Verrete divisi in due squadre. La squadra 1 si occuperà di tenere impegnate le tre Supernove e le rispettive ciurme, la squadra speciale, invece, dovrà entrare nella casa d'aste e recuperare i Draghi Celesti!"

Il sottotenente iniziò a chiamare le varie unità per suddividerle nelle rispettive squadre.

Il marine impostore, non avendo una sua unità, scelse di unirsi alla squadra 1, sperando di sgattaiolare via nel bel mezzo della battaglia.

Dopo poco più di dieci minuti le squadre furono formate e si diressero verso la casa d'aste. In quindici minuti arrivarono sul posto e si disposero per bloccare qualsiasi via di fuga ai pirati. Si può dire tutto sui Marine tranne che non siano veloci ed efficienti. Il Commodoro Wütend diede istruzioni per sistemare i cannoni e fece puntare i fucili verso l'entrata principale, dopo di che riprese la povera den den mushi e la sua voce si propagò da tutti gli altoparlanti del Grove.

"Prova... prova... PIRATI... liberate immediatamente Roswald e i suoi figli. L'Ammiraglio sarà qui a minuti. Vi consiglio di arrendervi immediatamente o le conseguenze per voi saranno TERRIBILI. MI SONO SPIEGATO?!"

_Parlando così spera veramente che si arrendano? Ti prego..._

Il falso marine si era sistemato nelle retrovie vicino al limitare dello spiazzo, così da potersela svignare al primo segno di confusione.

_Forza piratucoli venite fuori, ho un appuntamento importante._

Come se lo avessero sentito, delle voci provenienti dall'entrata della casa d'aste, si fecero sempre più forti e distinte:

"Sarò io ad attaccare per primo."

"Neanche per sogno!"

"Ah si invece."

"Mi occupo io dei soldati, punto e basta!"

"Eh no, basta lo dico io."

"Non prendo ordini da te!"

... _Stanno davvero litigando per questo?!_

I marine rimasero stupefatti a osservare i tre capitani, nonché Supernove con una taglia ben superiore a 100.000.000 di berry, litigare come bambini che si contendono l'ultima fetta di torta. Il falso marine si nascose, perché diciamolo pure, combattere contro quei tre pirati non era nelle sue intenzioni né nel suo interesse. Lui era un ladro, uno che agiva sotto copertura... di conseguenza, uno scontro faccia a faccia con la peggior feccia in circolazione e con un Ammiraglio della marina in arrivo, non era decisamente nei suoi piani.

Sfruttando lo stupore generale dovuto al battibecco ancora in corso, il ladro si defilò dietro una grande mangrovia ed iniziò a correre verso il Grove 73.

_Bene è fatta, tra poco potrò finalmente togliermi questo dannato travestimento. Oh dea, se riesco a superare indenne questo incarico, mi prenderò due settimane di vacanza su un'isola termale._

Sognando drink, saune e la totale assenza di marine e pirati, il ladro non si accorse subito di star andando incontro alle truppe speciali...

"Ehi tu, soldato, dove stai andando?"

_Ma porca puttana è uno scherzo?! Non è possibile, oggi è proprio una giornata di merda!_

Facendo il saluto militare all'omone vestito con una tutina rossa e un'enorme ascia sulla schiena, il falso marine maledì la sua sfortuna.

_Perché proprio loro? Di tutti proprio le truppe speciali e Sentomaru?!_

"Signore, sono stato mandato a cercarla dal Commodoro Wütend. La situazione si sta facendo critica, le tre Supernove stanno attaccando la squadra d'assalto e il contrattacco non sta sortendo effetti. Il Commodoro richiede rinforzi."

_Si, è abbastanza verosimile..._

"Non è un mio problema, io ho l'ordine di aspettare l'Ammiraglio e i pirati in caso di fuga. Il Commodoro e le sue truppe dovranno cavarsela da soli."

... _Che stronzo._

"Ho capito signore, riferirò al Commodoro" e con questo scappò nella direzione opposta.

Per fortuna i Pacifista non l'avevano riconosciuto altrimenti sarebbero stati dolori: era forte ma non avrebbe potuto combattere contro una truppa di Pacifista E contro Sentomaru tutti in una volta. In più, se avesse combattuto, l'avrebbero scoperto di sicuro.

E non poteva permetterlo!

Dove poteva andare adesso? Doveva decidere se prendere il collegamento diretto con i Grove 70-79, dove stava avvenendo lo scontro tra le Supernove e la Marina, o fare il giro lungo passando per i 50-59.

Il falso marine sospirò stancamente, non poteva assolutamente perdere altro tempo e accumulare ritardo con il cliente... Beh la decisione era presa. Si precipitò direttamente verso il collegamento per la zona alberghiera.

Più si avvicinava al luogo dello scontro più i rumori della battaglia si facevano assordanti: le urla, i colpi di cannone, i fucili... le risate?! Giunto al piazzale della casa d'asta non poté credere ai propri occhi: le Supernove stavano combattendo in modo... originale. Rufy Cappello di Paglia aveva un braccio enorme, che stava per abbattere sui malcapitati marine davanti a lui, Eustass Kidd aveva attirato a sé tutte le armi in metallo del nemico, formando un braccio altrettanto gigantesco e Trafalgar Law era in una bolla azzurra con parti del corpo di marine che svolazzavano tutte intorno a lui. Questa era la potenza delle nuove leve?! Bizzarri a dir poco. Anche un po' macabri a pensarci... l'impostore cominciò a ridere fra sé e sé.

_Oh mia dea, questi novellini sono proprio forti, la Marina avrà di che preoccuparsi se entreranno nel Nuovo Mondo._

Vide che l'attacco delle due braccia gigantesche aveva falciato più di metà della squadra 1, Law invece si era divertito ad 'incollare' varie parti di marine in combinazioni molto artistiche. Il pirata gli piaceva, aveva quella sottile vena sadica che era sempre utile nelle loro rispettive professioni...

Aveva letto di lui... beh in realtà aveva letto di tutti loro, ma lui era il suo preferito. Proveniva dal North Blue, la sua prima taglia, se non ricordava male, ammontava a 54.000.000 di berry, una cifra spropositata considerando che non era ancora entrato nella Grand Line e, da quel momento in poi, era solamente aumentata. Grazie al suo frutto del diavolo si era guadagnato il soprannome di Chirurgo della morte e ora capiva il perché... dea, era un potere formidabile. In più si vociferava fosse un medico strepitoso... e che torturasse e sezionasse vivi i marine... già... affascinante!

Approfittando della confusione, fece il giro della casa d'aste e si diresse al ponte di collegamento per il Gr. 73.

I suoni della battaglia lo seguirono finché non raggiunse la meta; non ci poteva credere, finalmente era riuscito a lasciare il maledetto Grove 1, ancora un quarto d'ora al massimo prima di potersi liberare di quel dannato travestimento. La maschera in silicone stava iniziando a prudergli! Giurò a se stesso di non mettersene mai più una in vita sua.

_Piuttosto chili e chili di fard e fondotinta che questa merda sintetica!_

Se si fosse sbrigato, sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare all'appuntamento in tempo, pregava solo di non avere altri contrattempi...

" **Soldato non identificato. Prego, dichiarare il numero di matricola!** "

_È uno scherzo vero?! Non è possibile, qualche divinità ce l'ha per forza con me. Il karma, il destino o qualche stronzata del genere è contro di me. Oh dea, ti prego fulminami e poni fine alle mie sofferenze!_

Un Pacifista era appostato appena sopra il sentiero che portava ai quartieri degli alberghi, probabilmente in attesa dei pirati, nel caso fossero fuggiti.

"Sono una nuova recluta assegnata al presidio della Marina dell'arcipelago Sabaody, Gr. 64. Recluta Fisck, numero di matricola 157842."

Sperava davvero che aver imparato a memoria tutta quella solfa non sarebbe mai servito ma, a quanto pareva, quella era una giornata problematica.

" **Nominativo e numero di matricola corrispondente corretti, ricerca database... ... tratti somatici non corrispondenti. Nemico!** "

_Ma certo, ora hanno anche il riconoscimento facciale, stronzo di un Vegapunk. Merda, qui si mette male._

Il Pacifista si mise in assetto da battaglia ed iniziò a caricare il laser della bocca.

"Ok cyborg del cazzo, mi hai davvero stufato, vediamo cosa sai fare!"

Esasperato dalla giornata, dalla continua sfortuna, dal ritardo, dal maledetto lavoro che aveva accettato e dalla fottuta maschera in silicone, il ladro si preparò allo scontro.

Il raggio laser colpì il punto dove, fino ad un secondo prima, stava il falso marine: spiccando un balzo riuscì ad evitare il colpo, fece una capriola in aria e si catapultò sulla testa del cyborg. Lo centrò in pieno con un calcio rivestito d’haki e fece uscire qualche scintilla dai circuiti del falso Kuma.

"Ah, visto?! Sono ancora in forma, razza di lattina ambulante" ...cantò vittoria troppo presto.

Il Pacifista non sembrò risentire troppo del colpo e si preparò subito a sferrare un nuovo attacco laser. I colpi arrivarono veloci e ravvicinati, costringendolo a ripiegare.

_Qui c'è bisogno di strategia e non solo di forza bruta, se non posso usare tutte le mie carte, devo per forza usare la testa. Mi serve un diversivo..._

Come se li avesse chiamati, i pirati di Kidd arrivarono dal Gr.1 distruggendo il ponte di collegamento.

" **Eustass Kidd, taglia da 315.000.000 di berry.** "

Il cyborg identificò immediatamente il nuovo arrivato e lo attaccò con un raggio laser, che lo colpì di striscio alla coscia. La ciurma di Kidd rimase imbambolata a guardare il falso Kuma, increduli per l'attacco improvviso. Il ladro era esterrefatto, come fossero sopravvissuti fino a lì con quei riflessi era un mistero.

"Ehi banda di rincitrulliti, questo bestione vi sta attaccando, datevi una svegliata!"

_Novellini del cazzo. Ormai le taglie le regalano..._

Con quell'osservazione si guadagnò un'occhiata assassina da parte di ben cinque pirati, senza contare che il Pacifista stava nuovamente per attaccarlo. Doveva imparare a starsene zitto.

"Ehi marine, non parlarci in questo modo. Chi ti credi di essere?!"

"Già, solo perché hai uno degli Shichibukai a pararti il culo, non credere di potertela cavare!"

Veramente non avevano capito che era in pericolo tanto quanto loro? E pensavano davvero che quello fosse Bartholomew Kuma?! Assurdo!

"Che spirito di osservazione ragazzi, davvero... MA SIETE COMPLETAMENTE SCEMI!? Non vedete che sta attaccando anche me? E poi lui non è Kuma ma-"

"Adesso basta! Non parlarmi così, stronzo di un marine. Io sono il grande Capitano Kidd con una taglia che supera i 300 milioni di berry e tu sei solo un verme in divisa. Non m'interessa quale sia la vostra strategia per ingannarci. Io vi ho scoperti e vi annienterò tutti e due!"

_Oh mia dea, perché a me?! Perché A ME?!_

Incapace di credere alle sue orecchie, riprese lo scontro cercando di capire come svignarsela da quel carosello d'idioti.

"Ehi Kidd, credo che il marine abbia detto la verità. Lo Shichibukai lo sta attaccando seriamente e poi non mi sembra..."

"Zitto Killer, non farti abbindolare, è una nuova strategia della Marina per catturarci. Forza! Occupiamoci di Bartholomew Kuma, non vedevo l'ora d'affrontare uno del suo livello".

Lo scontro continuò senza esclusione di colpi. I pirati attaccarono il cyborg senza lasciargli neppure un graffio, mentre l'impostore doveva guardarsi sia dai raggi laser sia dalle armi lanciategli da Kidd. Stava iniziando ad incazzarsi, era sempre più tentato di scatenarsi per poter finalmente andare dal suo cliente quando, annunciati dal crollo di un altro ponte, arrivarono i pirati Heart con il Capitano al seguito.

_Oh ma bene, altri pivelli che si aggiungono alla festa, che fortuna..._

" **Trafalgar Law, taglia da 200.000.000 di berry** ".

Il Pacifista identificò il nuovo arrivato e preparò il colpo laser.

"Conosci il mio nome?"

Law sguainò la nodachi e il colpo laser lo prese in pieno. La sua ciurma non si scompose più di tanto, sicura delle capacità del proprio Capitano. Egli, infatti, sbucò dal fumo dell'esplosione senza nemmeno un graffio.

Kidd e Law iniziarono a discutere, neanche fossero soli e non nel pieno di una battaglia quasi mortale con un cyborg del Governo che sparava raggi laser.

"Ma vi sembra il momento di discutere?! Il Pacifista ci sta attaccando!"

I due lo guardarono come se si fossero accorti in quel momento della sua presenza... Trafalgar, in effetti, non l'aveva ancora visto.

Il falso Kuma continuò ad attaccare senza nessuna interruzione nonostante i colpi potentissimi sia dei pirati sia dell'impostore, il quale, era sempre più preoccupato.

_Cazzo cazzo cazzo... sono troppo in ritardo, devo sbrigarmela subito altrimenti il cliente mi fucila._

Proprio quando stava per dare il colpo di grazia, a rischio della copertura, Kidd sferrò un attacco potentissimo... che non servì a nulla ed in più, arrivò anche un plotone della Marina.

Eustass ne approfittò per ricaricarsi di armi ma non potevano continuare così. Neanche lo strano potere di Law aveva alcun effetto, perché continuamente bombardato dai laser. Gli altri sottoposti erano stremati, era uno scontro al di sopra delle loro capacità.

_... Fanculo la copertura, ho fretta!_

"Bene signori mi sono stufato, ora me ne occupo io, state indietro non vorrei vi faceste male."

Non la presero bene.

"Non darmi ordini, marine, se non vuoi finire male!"

"Sei ancora qui bastardo? Devo ucciderti con le mie mani per toglierti di torno? Repel!"

Una spada volò verso di lui. La evitò con una leggera torsione del busto.

"Ti ho già detto che non sono un marine, decerebrato!"

"Non m'interessa chi sei. Mi stai sul cazzo." Un coltello lanciato e di nuovo evitato con facilità.

"Guarda che anche a me non stai simpatico, ma siamo sulla stessa barca ed io sono in ritardo quindi scansati, me ne occupo io."

"Tu non ti occupi proprio di nulla. Ehi tu, Shichibukai, prenditela con me, questa volta ti finirò".

Il cyborg lanciò un potente raggio laser verso Kidd, che parò grazie agli oggetti metallici accalcati sulle sue braccia. Riuscì a resistere al colpo e rispose con una potente massa metallica che colpì in pieno il falso Kuma. Questi volò per parecchi metri per poi cadere al suolo, con uno schianto così potente da creare un cratere.

"Nessuno s'è più rialzato dopo essere stato colpito così. Ahahah finalmente abbiamo sistemato questo bastardo. Ora tocca a te, marine."

"Primo, non sono un marine. Secondo, se credi davvero di averlo sconfitto, allora sei più stupido di quanto pensassi"

"Come ti permetti razza di-".

Il Pacifista si rialzò. Dagli squarci provocati dal colpo di Kidd, s'intravedevano i circuiti di cui era formato il suo corpo.

"Ma cosa?! Quest'uomo è una macchina? Un cyborg!?"

"Sto cercando di dirvelo da una vita!"

Fu come parlare al vento: tutti osservarono orripilati il falso membro degli Shichibukai, mentre caricava il colpo per finire Kidd.

O quasi tutti... Law salvò la situazione piantando la sua nodachi in uno degli squarci del cyborg, mandandolo in cortocircuito.

"Perché dovevi interferire Trafalgar?"

"Poni troppa fiducia nelle tue capacità Eustass-ya. Credevate davvero che questo fosse uno Shichibukai?"

"No! È quello che sto cercando di dirvi da un secolo. Quello non è Bartholomew Kuma!"

I due lo guardarono di nuovo come se si fossero appena accorti della sua presenza. Questa cosa iniziava davvero a farlo incazzare, non era invisibile!

"Comunque ti ringrazio per averlo messo temporaneamente fuori gioco, Trafalgar Law. Io me la squaglio, ciao ciao."

"Ehi tu, chi diavolo sei marine?"

"Kidd sei proprio tardo, te l'ho già detto... Non un marine!" e con quello superò i due capitani e il Pacifista a terra e si diresse verso il Gr.73.

"Capitano... ha detto temporaneamente?".

...

Le parole dell’orso polare, elemento della ciurma di Law, lo accompagnarono ancora per qualche tempo.

Gli dispiaceva lasciare quella particolare ciurma in balia del cyborg, (in fondo era un loro fan), ma era davvero in ritardo e poi, se fossero stati svelti a svignarsela, forse gli sarebbero sfuggiti... ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Fuggire da uno di quei cosi? Impossibile per loro!

Continuò a correre come se avesse un branco di marine alle calcagna, cosa molto probabile, e cercò di non pensare ai pirati che si era lasciato alle spalle.

Sentì in lontananza lo schianto di un laser e si fermò sul posto. Non poteva lasciare che li uccidesse… sarebbe stato uno spreco… soprattutto l'orso...

_Ma che stai facendo?! Girati e riprendi a correre, forza! Hai un lavoro importante da portare a termine e sarai pagato profumatamente... Inoltre non è il caso di fare incazzare Mister Sayf..._

Si sentì un'altra esplosione, il ladro era ancora fermo in mezzo al nulla, sommerso dai sensi di colpa.

_Non provare a fare cazzate, non sei un fottuto eroe del cazzo, tu inganni, derubi, uccidi non SALVI la fottuta gente!_

"FANCULO! Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo..."

Il falso marine tornò indietro.

"Non ci posso credere... Sono un idiota! Un fottuto idiota del cazzo! Ora mi daranno una fottuta medaglia al valore e mi ricopriranno di onorificenze... Che idiota, demente, deficiente, stupido..."

Arrivò sul posto in pochi secondi e si posizionò sull'altura al di sopra dello scontro, così da monitorare la situazione.

Erano nella merda fino al collo: il Pacifista aveva colpito in pieno Kidd, il quale era a terra privo di sensi, Killer stava attaccando con le sue armi rotanti ma il cyborg lo colpì con un manrovescio, che lo mandò a schiantarsi contro una mangrovia. Gli altri pirati di Kidd stavano attaccando ma senza successo, così come gli Hearts. Il visone era a terra e Law era davanti a lui, cercando di difenderlo. Era evidente che fossero spacciati.

"Fanculo a me, dannato buon samaritano del cazzo!"

Il ladro prese un respiro profondo e attivò il suo potere.


	2. Chapter 2

Law era ormai stremato, il cyborg si era rialzato, proprio come aveva detto lo strano marine e ora doveva combatterlo da solo insieme ad una manciata di suoi uomini.

Eustass era a terra e i suoi sottoposti non erano abbastanza forti da ingaggiare uno scontro decente contro il nemico. Sentì Bepo dietro di lui che riprendeva conoscenza. Una preoccupazione in meno, almeno il suo primo ufficiale stava bene. Il sollievo durò poco: il falso Bartholomew aveva puntato il laser contro Shachi e Penguin.

Law attivò la Room e trasferì i due dall'altra parte del campo di battaglia, così che potessero attaccare il cyborg alle spalle. Era quasi al limite e non riusciva più a mantenere il suo potere attivo per più di qualche secondo. La sua frequenza cardiaca era alle stelle e l'unica cosa che lo faceva andare avanti era l'adrenalina. Se fosse stato fortunato, avrebbe resistito ancora per cinque minuti. Che ironia, aveva sopportato sofferenze indicibili e sarebbe morto a causa di un cyborg senza aver nemmeno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo.

Jean Bart, il nuovo membro della sua ciurma, attaccò il nemico e lo scaraventò a terra; in pochi secondi però fu di nuovo in piedi e, con un colpo laser, spedì Jean contro una mangrovia.

A quel punto l'attenzione del falso Kuma si focalizzò nuovamente su Law ed iniziò a caricare il colpo. Il capitano sorrise sfrontato e creò una Room ma, prima che potesse fare alcunché, successe il finimondo: il terreno cominciò a tremare e da esso fuoriuscirono grandi viticci neri e spinosi che si attorcigliarono intorno al cyborg, stritolandolo. La forza mostruosa esercitata dalle strane piante compresse il nemico, da cui iniziarono ad uscire scintille e pezzi di metallo; Law cercò la fonte di quel disastro. Il suo sguardo si focalizzò sul tizio travestito da marine, in piedi sull'altura alle spalle di Bartholomew, con la mano protesa verso il nemico. Era lui la causa di tutto quello? Ma perché li stava aiutando? Domande inutili in quel momento ma la mente di Law non smetteva di cercare risposte. I suoi uomini e la ciurma di Kidd guardarono affascinati le strane piante nere avvolgersi attorno al cyborg, il quale si piegò in angolazioni innaturali.

Nonostante Bartholomew fosse ormai spacciato a causa dei danni irreparabili, riuscì a liberare un braccio e a sparare un colpo laser verso il falso marine che, preso alla sprovvista, venne colpito alla spalla destra. Il colpo gli trapassò la carne, lasciando un buco bruciacchiato e cauterizzato. L'impostore non si scompose e scagliò contro il cyborg delle gigantesche spine nere, le quali uscirono direttamente dalla pelle dell'altro braccio. Il nemico venne impalato e, finalmente, si disattivò.

Il silenzio calò nella radura… per due secondi...

"FOTTUTO BASTARDO, AHHHH SCHIFOSO PEZZO DI MERDA, DANNATA LATTINA, MI HAI FATTO UN MALE CANE! FIGLIO DI PUTTANA…".

La voce, alquanto femminile, del marine ruppe il silenzio. Law lo vide iniziare a saltellare sul posto tenendosi la spalla ferita.

"Ed io che pensavo che fosse un duro..."

"Sta zitto Shachi! Hai visto quello che ha fatto?! E poi vorrei vederti a te con un buco gigantesco sulla spalla."

"E quello lo chiami gigantesco?! Ma per favore Penguin, sarà a malapena largo come una monetina."

"Monetina?! Ma sei cieco?! È enorme!"

"Smettetela voi due."

"Si capitano!"

Law si rivolse a Kidd, che si era risvegliato.

"Eustass-ya hai visto? A quanto pare quell’individuo non è poi tanto debole."

"Sta zitto Trafalgar! Ehi tu, lassù, si dico a te marine. Chi cazzo sei e perché l'hai distrutto? Ce la stavo facendo anche senza di te!"

Law giurò di aver visto del fumo uscire dalle orecchie dell’impostore…

"TU! BRUTTO IDIOTA! CE LA STAVI FACENDO?! MA SE ERI A TERRA COME UNA DONZELLA IN PERICOLO! E NON TI AZZARDARE ANCORA A DARMI DEL MARINE, CI SIAMO CAPITI!".

Si, il fumo l'aveva visto davvero e aveva il presentimento di dover fare un esame per l'udito a se stesso e alla sua ciurma, una volta tornati al sottomarino. La voce di quell'individuo non era decisamente maschile! Non sapeva nemmeno che un essere umano potesse raggiungere ottave così alte... ma come poteva biasimarlo? Anche lui faceva fatica a mantenere la calma con Eustass...

"Kidd, forse non dovresti urlargli contro, ci ha appena salvato il culo."

"Sta zitto Killer!"

"Dovresti ascoltare il tuo subordinato Eustass-ya, la persona che hai davanti non è come tutte le altre. Ha distrutto un cyborg del Governo con due colpi."

"Non me ne frega un cazzo, io non ho bisogno di aiuto. Se quell'insetto non si fosse messo in mezzo, l'avrei sconfitto io!"

"IO INSETTO?! TU LURIDO BASTAR-"

"Va bene non è il caso di continuare. Tu Eustass-ya smettila di fare la testa di cazzo e tu, chiunque tu sia, gradirei che smettessi di urlare in quel modo, sembri una ragazzina."

"TU NON IMMISCHIARTI!".

La risposta venne da entrambi. Law non ci poteva credere... sembravano dei bambini. Beh non era un problema suo, presto sarebbero arrivati i marine e molto probabilmente anche altri cyborg, doveva tornare al sottomarina con la sua ciurma.

"Bepo, come ti senti?"

"Sto bene capitano."

"Bene, allora andiamo, tra poco arriverà la marina."

"Aye, aye!"

Gli Hearts si lasciarono alle spalle gli schiamazzi dei due bambinoni e si avviarono verso il porto.

 

* * *

 

Come avesse fatto a farsi coinvolgere in quella situazione proprio non lo sapeva... (lo aveva già detto vero? Beh amen). Che cazzo stava dicendo, certo che sapeva come: la sua dannata indole da buon samaritano era rispuntata fuori.

Perché, in nome della dea, riusciva sempre a cacciarsi nei guai?! Perché di guai si stava parlando, guai belli grossi anche. Aveva aiutato due bande pirata ad abbattere la nuova arma segreta del Governo Mondiale, la suddetta arma l'aveva colpito alla spalla destra passandola da parte a parte, faceva un male del diavolo ed in più, invece di prostrarsi ai suoi piedi per la gratitudine, Eustass 'Cazzone' Kidd gli aveva dato dell'insetto. Stavano continuando ad insultarsi nonostante sapesse benissimo che, a momenti, sarebbe arrivata la Marina con altre truppe speciali, le quali, appena avessero visto il suo lavoretto, l'avrebbero identificato immediatamente, mandando in fumo l'operazione.

Ma non poteva farci niente, Kidd gli mandava in tilt il buon senso.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide Law e la sua ciurma allontanarsi, loro si che erano furbi. Ok, ora basta, doveva andare all'albergo immediatamente, fanculo Kidd.

"Va bene cazzone, continueremo la prossima volta, ora devo proprio andare. Vedi di farti uccidere, già che ci sei, così non dovrò più vedere il tuo brutto muso."

"TU LURIDO BASTARDO, COME TI..."

Voltò le spalle al demente e si diresse al quartiere alberghiero, non ascoltando più i suoi insulti.

_Bene, ora che hai fatto la tua buona azione annuale, puoi finalmente andare a consegnare le informazioni. Hai ben venti fottuti minuti di ritardo, LUI non sarà per niente felice._

Percepì l'avvicinarsi di un gruppo di persone, probabilmente i marine... il problema era che percepiva anche un paio di grossi 'vuoti' che li seguivano... e venivano proprio dalla direzione che avevano preso gli Hearts...

_Cazzo no, non ci pensare nemmeno, tu non sei una fottuta crocerossina!_

_Ma perché non vanno nella direzione di Kidd? Li lascerei andare volentieri da quel pezzo di merda irriconoscente... Perché ho un debole per i visoni?! Perché?!_

_Non farlo ti prego, ti riconosceranno. NON FARLO CAZZO!_

Lo fece.

Arrivò sul posto proprio mentre i pirati venivano avvistati dai marine e dai due Pacifista. Non diede tempo a nessuno di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Usò il suo potere per far crescere una selva di spine velenose che intrappolò il plotone, sistemando in un’unica mossa i marine. Stritolò un Pacifista con i suoi rovi ma, prima che potesse distruggerlo completamente, l'altro lanciò un potente raggio laser che lo prese di striscio alla gamba destra. Non fece caso al dolore bruciante e lanciò due spine gigantesche al cyborg che l'aveva attaccato continuando, nel frattempo, a stritolare l'altro. Una spina trapassò il busto del Pacifista che però, non sembrò avvertirla, infatti sparò un laser verso il nemico, il quale riuscì ad evitarlo. L'altro Pacifista però riuscì a sparare un altro laser, che lo prese di striscio al braccio sinistro. Stringendo i denti ed ignorando il dolore, stritolò definitivamente il primo Pacifista e, lanciando altre tre spine al secondo,  _si sono un po' incazzato, lasciatemi infierire,_  lo inchiodò ad una mangrovia distruggendolo completamente.

La gamba e il braccio sanguinavano copiosamente e la testa gli sembrava sempre più leggera. Si diede un paio di schiaffi lasciandosi delle striature di sangue sul viso.

_Cavoli devo essere uno spettacolo grottesco in questo momento..._

Decise che era finalmente giunto il momento di lasciare tutto e tutti e andarsene all'hotel. Anche se lo scontro non era durato nemmono un minuto, aveva comunque un ritardo di ventuno cazzo di minuti. Decisamente troppi.

Si avviò verso l'albergo e non fece caso ai pirati che lo guardarono esterrefatti.

_Non so neanch’io perché l'ho fatto, non guardatemi così._

Era così stanco e provato per le emorragie che non vide ne sentì il proiettile che lo centrava alla schiena.

Uno dei soldati era riuscito a liberarsi dalla selva e, anche se ormai in fin di vita a causa del veleno, aveva deciso di vendicare i compagni caduti uccidendo il mostro, travestito da marine, che ne aveva fatto uno strage.

Appena questi cadde in ginocchio il soldato sentì un dolore bruciante al petto, abbassando lo sguardo trovò una lama piantata fino all'elsa nel suo cuore. L'ultima cosa che vide prima di spirare furono occhi grigi, freddi come l'acciaio della spada, che lo fissavano.

Il falso marine sentì le ginocchia cedergli e, senza nemmeno accorgersene, si ritrovò disteso a terra. Non sentiva dolore, solo freddo.

_Ecco cosa si ottiene facendo buone azioni... a quest'ora potrei già essere con le tasche piene di berry e senza questa cazzo di maschera... dea, che morte di merda..._

Perse conoscenza.

 

* * *

 

Law estrasse la nodachi dal corpo ormai senza vita del soldato, il quale si accasciò a terra.

Pulì accuratamente la nodachi sull'uniforme del morto e solo allora si girò a guardare: l'impostore era a terra in una pozza sempre più grande del suo stesso sangue, mentre Shachi e Penguin si erano precipitati a soccorrerlo, girandolo sulla schiena. Penguin, cercando di arginare l'emorragia sempre più consistente, strappò il foulard blu al marine ed iniziò a premere la ferita al costato, Shachi invece iniziò a monitorare le funzioni vitali.

"Il soggetto è incosciente, colorito cianotico dovuto all'abbondante emorragia in corso, temperatura corporea in crollo con sudorazione, Glasgow 9, polso tachicardico, tachipnea. Il proiettile ha perforato il polmone, pneumotorace in corso, necessita di toracostomia per decomprimere l’organo. Ho bisogno di qualcosa di affilato per incidere, Penguin hai un coltello?"

"No idiota, sai che non uso coltelli. Cerca qui intorno, sicuramente qualche marine ne avr-"

"Cosa state facendo?"

I due vennero interrotti dal loro capitano che li aveva guardati affaccendarsi sul falso marine fino ad allora. "Non è il momento di gingillarsi, dobbiamo andarcene il prima possibile, tra poco arriverà un Ammiraglio."

"Ma capitano non possiamo lasciarlo morire, ci ha salvato il culo per ben due volte!"

"Si, infatti, ha ragione Shachi, non possiamo lasciarlo qui!"

Law li guardò con un accenno di divertimento nello sguardo.

"E da quando v'importa degli altri? Siamo pirati ricordate? Non un ente benefico."

I due lo pregarono con lo sguardo, non interrompendo le operazioni di primo soccorso.

"Non siate ridicoli, ha scelto lui di mettersi in mezzo! Io rispetto la sua scelta e ora lo lascerò morire qui; sono sicuro che farebbe lo stesso! Ora smettete di fare gli idioti e andiamocene."

Law voltò le spalle ai due soccorritori improvvisati e si avviò verso il porto. Dopo pochi passi però si accorse che non lo seguiva nessuno... proprio nessuno.

"Bepo, andiamo!"

L'orso era rimasto fermo dando le spalle al suo capitano, lo sguardo fisso sul ferito.

"Ma capitano, dobbiamo salvarlo!"

Law sentì un muscolo sotto l'occhio contrarsi... anche il suo primo ufficiale! Prese un profondo respiro e si espresse in modo calmo e controllato.

"Bepo, non gli dobbiamo nulla, ora prendi quei due idioti e andiamo al sottomarino."

"Per favore, capitano."

Una parte di lui, si sentì colpita dall'atteggiamento del visone. Si fidava ciecamente del suo amico e Bepo non avrebbe mai messo in pericolo lui o la sua ciurma... allo stesso tempo, era anche estremamente ingenuo. C'era comunque da tenere conto dell'interessante potere di quell'individuo... Prese una decisione. Con il ghigno stampato in faccia si rivolse ai suoi sottoposti.

"Molto bene, allora! Shachi, Penguin trovate delle bende per bloccare le emorragie, della toracostomia me ne occupo io!"

Law si avvicinò al corpo dell'impostore e s'inginocchiò al suo fianco; i due andarono ad eseguire i suoi ordini per cui, quando si sporse verso l'orecchio del suo nuovo paziente, nessuno sentì le sue parole.

"Non sarò gentile! Cerca di non morire, ho dei progetti per te... Room!"

 

* * *

 

Si sentiva decisamente di merda, anche la morte faceva schifo... Altro che eterno riposo e luce perpetua. Tutto il suo corpo faceva male, anche le radici dei capelli erano indolenzite!

Il dolore peggiore era respirare, gli sembrava di avere delle puntine da disegno nei polmoni con un ballerino da 100 kg che ballava la tarantella sul petto. Oh dea che dolore... aspetta... stava respirando...

"Vedo che la bella addormentata si è finalmente svegliata."

Una voce profonda e canzonatoria la strappò definitivamente dal suo sonno. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò a guardare un soffitto in metallo.

I molti anni di addestramento la costrinsero a trovare qualsiasi via d'uscita, a classificare il livello di pericolo nella stanza ed eventuali intrusi. Si trovava in un'infermeria abbastanza grande con una decina di letti su due file, ciascuno diviso da quello accanto da una tenda, lei era nel primo letto della fila di destra, alla sua sinistra si trovava una doppia porta con ante basculanti, accanto vi era una scrivania ingombra di scartoffie con svariati armadi in metallo tutti intorno e un lavandino nell'angolo. Dall'altra parte della stanza rispetto alla scrivania, c'era un'altra doppia porta basculante, così come in mezzo alla fila sinistra di letti. In totale tre possibili vie di fuga. C'era solo un piccolissimo problema... Accanto a lei stava Trafalgar Law in tutta la sua fottuta gloria!

Era seduto comodamente, con i piedi appoggiati al letto dov'era distesa e le braccia incrociate. In faccia aveva un fottuto ghigno, evidentemente si stava godendo lo spettacolo... psicopatico!

"Che cazzo hai da ridere?!"

Merda, riusciva a malapena a respirare... si ricordò degli scontri con i Pacifista e delle sue imprese da buona samaritana che le erano costate una spalla perforata, qualche altra ferita e un proiettile nella schiena... evidentemente il colpo doveva averle lesionato il polmone, il che spiegava la difficoltà respiratoria e il fottuto dolore al petto, nonché le cannule nasali per l'ossigeno che in quel momento le davano un fastidio assurdo... si ricordò anche che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto essere ancora sotto copertura... MERDA!

"Sai, mi chiedevo il perché di un così accurato travestimento... non mi sono accorto di nulla finché non ti ho spogliato per operare il pneumotorace. Immagina la mia sorpresa nel trovarmi davanti un seno, non che mi stia lamentando, sia chiaro... Devo ammetterlo, deve essere stato piuttosto scomodo portare quella fascia costrittiva tutto il giorno..."

"Ti sbagli, è stato molto più scomodo indossare la maschera."

Schifoso saputello, pensava davvero che provocarla in quel modo avrebbe sortito qualche effetto? Lui non era odioso quanto Kidd (anche se avrebbe potuto cambiare idea molto presto) e lei non era sicuramente timida!

In quel momento, si rese conto che finalmente non portava più quella robaccia sulla faccia. Le venne da piangere per il sollievo, avrebbe anche potuto baciare Law per avergliela finalmente tolta, dea che liberazione.

_Salve bipolarità..._

"Ah giusto la maschera, si, in effetti, posso immaginare il fastidio di portarla tutto il giorno insieme alla parrucca. Devo dire che mi hai stupito: hai fatto di tutto per travestirti e mischiarti a quella massa di marine idioti e poi, hai deciso di smascherarti aiutando dei pirati, contro le nuove armi del Governo Mondiale, niente di meno. Dimmi, perché avresti fatto una cosa così stupida?"

Già, aveva centrato il punto... perché? Non lo sapeva nemmeno lei il perché. Forse dopo anni a desiderarla, finalmente era arrivata la pazzia con il suo oblio, il problema era che si sentiva decisamente lucida! Cazzo!

"Non sono affari tuoi Law, le mie motivazioni sono solo mie ed ora dimmi,  _Chirurgo della morte_ , perché Tu mi hai salvato?"

Law non perse il suo ghigno e non mostrò nessun segno di disagio, rimase calmo e rilassato come se non avesse nessun pensiero al mondo, lei però sapeva quanto fosse attento ad ogni sua mossa. Era inoltre molto probabile che si trovassero all'interno della bolla blu dove il pirata poteva fare tutto ciò che voleva. Non era uno stupido e dopo aver visto l'entità del suo potere aveva per forza preso delle precauzioni... quello oppure pensava che nelle sue condizioni non fosse pericolosa. Beh non aveva tutti i torti, non sarebbe riuscita a muovere nemmeno un muscolo in quel momento. Riusciva a malapena a respirare! Questo non voleva dire che fosse indifesa, lei era sempre letale... che lo volesse o meno.

"Non sono stato io a salvarti, il mio equipaggio ha voluto a tutti i costi restituirti il favore, per uno strano senso di orgoglio o qualcosa del genere... io ho solo deciso di assecondarli e magari ricavarne qualcosa."

Cosa voleva ricavare da lei? Soldi?

"Cosa vuoi da me? Io non ti devo niente. Anzi sei tu tecnicamente a dovermi qualcosa, visto che ti ho salvato per ben due volte, caro mio."

Non accolse la provocazione e semplicemente rimise i piedi a terra, congiungendo le dita davanti alla bocca. "Sai, a me non interessa quante volte mi hai aiutato, io non te l'ho chiesto e sicuramente non ti ripagherò il favore. Te l'ho detto, quelli dal cuore tenero sono i miei uomini, io un cuore non ce l'ho."

"È piuttosto ironico detto dal capitano dei pirati Heart."

Lo prese in giro lei. Voleva spaventarla, il novellino? Forse pensava che fosse una sprovveduta facilmente impressionabile o una sorta di donzella in pericolo con manie da eroina... lasciamo stare le manie da eroina... tornando a noi, sicuramente non avrebbe assecondato il pirata e, appena possibile, sarebbe andata via... CAZZO, L'APPUNTAMENTO!

"Che ore sono? Quanto sono rimasta incosciente?"

"Dopo che sei svenuta per la perdita di sangue, ho effettuato una toracostomia d'emergenza su di te perché avevi un polmone perforato. La toracostomia è una proced-"

"Lo so cos'è, SBRIGATI!"

"Non darmi ordini! Come stavo dicendo, effettuato l'intervento, ti abbiamo portato al mio sottomarino. Grazie alle attrezzature disponibili qui e al mio potere sono riuscito ad operarti e a rinsaldare il danno polmonare in non più di mezz'ora, dopo di che sei rimasta incosciente per un'altra mezz'ora. In questo momento ti sto somministrato la seconda sacca di sangue. Hai una ripresa formidabile comunque, un altro al posto tuo sarebbe rimasto fuori combattimento per un giorno..."

Non lo stava più ascoltando, l'unico pensiero nella sua testa era  _un'ora e quarantacinque di ritardo, un'ora e quarantacinque di ritardo..._  come cazzo avrebbe fatto a giustificarsi? Non riusciva nemmeno a muoversi, cosa poteva fare? Non poteva chiedere a nessuno di aiutarla, non con questo cliente... Era nella merda fino al collo... l'unica cosa da fare era tamponare i danni e cercare di arrivare il prima possibile, anche strisciando!

L’elettrocardiografo accanto al letto iniziò a segnalare il suo battito in aumento.

"Dammi dell'adrenalina o della morfina, no la morfina mi rallenterebbe, dammi qualcosa per il dolore, devo andare! ORA!"

Law rimase un attimo spiazzato dal cambio d'argomento, ma si riprese subito.

"Non posso darti l'adrenalina, moriresti in un nano secondo e sei già sotto morfina per questo sono sorpreso che tu sia già sveglia. Come medico devo dirti che se proverai ad alzarti e ad andartene probabilmente morirai, come pirata posso dirti che non ti lascerò andare finché non mi avrai detto chi sei e cosa stavi facendo travestita da marine."

Okay, Law stava ufficialmente salendo nella sua classifica personale delle 'Persone che mi fanno partire l'embolo', non aveva assolutamente alcuna intenzione di rispondere alle sue domande, ma doveva sbrigarsi o LUI l'avrebbe cercata ovunque e fatta uccidere in un modo orribile...

"Mi chiamo Calliophis Rose e sono un mercenario, ero infiltrata nella base della marina per rubare informazioni per un cliente. Ora che hai finalmente risolto l'arcano dovrei davvero andare, il suddetto cliente sta aspettando e deve ancora pagarmi quindi, se fossi così gentile da drogarmi e lasciarmi andare, te ne sarei davvero grata."

L'ultima parte le uscì fra i denti. Stava davvero pensando di ucciderlo, ma poi sarebbe rimasta bloccata in un sottomarino pieno di pirati, ferita e con il capitano morto al suo fianco. Già, cattiva idea...

Il tempo passava inesorabile e ogni minuto trascorso era un minuto in più di ritardo; non aveva mai fatto così tanto ritardo, ma che stava dicendo, non aveva mai fatto ritardo, punto!

Il cliente l'avrebbe uccisa, la sua reputazione, così faticosamente guadagnata sul mercato nero, in fumo nel giro di mezza giornata, anni e anni di duro lavoro gettati alle ortiche e tutta la sua vita, ed il suo futuro, nelle mani di un pirata novellino e capriccioso che voleva giocare all'allegro chirurgo...

_Sei proprio caduta in basso Rose..._

"Tu sei Calliophis Rose?! Il mercenario che attualmente è il più richiesto sul mercato nero?! Tu?! Mi stai prendendo in giro ragazzina? Non avrai nemmeno vent'anni!"

Si... sembrava giovane ed era piuttosto bassa (anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche sotto tortura) e probabilmente non sembrava molto pericolosa stesa in un letto d'ospedale, con una flebo al braccio, attaccata all'ossigeno e con un camice bianco senza forma aperto sul retro... a proposito, dove erano finiti i suoi vestiti?!

"Ascoltami bene, perché non lo ripeterò una seconda volta! Non chiamarmi mai più ragazzina, sono più grande di te, novellino! Ora che abbiamo chiarito, vorrei che mi dessi un medicinale che mi faccia camminare e che mi permetta di raggiungere il luogo d'incontro con il mio cliente, così che possa incassare la mia ricompensa e lasciarmi questa storia alle spalle e, se la dea vuole, non rivederti mai più!"

Law la inchiodò con lo sguardo grigio acciaio e lei, per la prima volta da quando si era svegliata, si accorse davvero di quanto fosse in svantaggio. Se avesse voluto, Law l'avrebbe potuta tagliare in tanti piccoli pezzettini prima che lei potesse dire o fare qualcosa. Non si sentiva così impotente da molto tempo.

Il pirata si sporse verso di lei, appoggiando le braccia sul letto... decisamente troppo vicino. Ebbe giusto il tempo di registrare un leggerissimo odore di sandalo e disinfettante prima che iniziasse a parlare.

"Non credo che tu sia quella Calliophis ma, considerando che sei comunque molto forte, ho deciso che non ti ucciderò per avermi chiamato novellino, sarebbe uno spreco di risorse. Considerati fortunata, ho ucciso per molto meno. Ora che abbiamo chiarito, cercherò di spiegarmi meglio. Tu non andrai a ritirare i soldi da questo cliente, se vuoi potrai contattarlo per dirgli che non se ne fa niente, ma dovrai fare la chiamata con me presente e, se dirai qualcosa sul mio coinvolgimento o inizierai a parlare in codice, ti ucciderò seduta stante, spreco di risorse o meno. Dopo di che, rimarrai qui finché non ti sarai ristabilita ed allora potremo parlare di affari. Abbiamo un accordo Rose-ya?" terminò la frase con un ghigno ancora più profondo di quelli già visti, doveva averne un repertorio pieno.

Se pensava davvero di poterle dare ordini, era decisamente fuori strada, lei aveva un asso nella manica e non si sarebbe fatta problemi ad usarlo: in fondo i sentimentalismi li aveva abbandonati anni fa...

"Mio caro, vorrei davvero fare un accordo con te ma sai... sei un bastardo testa di cazzo ed io non faccio accordi con persone del genere ( _cazzata_ ), quindi mi dispiace ma no, non abbiamo un patto! Ora, se non vuoi che i tuoi compagni muoiano tra atroci sofferenze, dovresti proprio andare a prendermi il farmaco."

Appena minacciò i suoi sottoposti, Law cambiò espressione: da divertita e gongolante passò a fredda e incazzata. Era decisamente affezionato alla sua ciurma e, in un altro momento, forse lo avrebbe ammirato per quello, ma non era questo il caso.

"Non riesci nemmeno ad alzarti, devi essere davvero molto stupida per minacciare i miei uomini, davanti a me, in queste condizioni."

"Beh, vedi Law, non sto minacciando. Di fatto, i tuoi uomini staranno già soffrendo come cani..." lo sguardo del pirata si oscurò, diventando molto, molto, minaccioso.

"Spiegati! Ora!"

"Su, su, calmati, non c'è bisogno di scaldarsi, sono sicura che potrebbero resistere ancora un quarto d'ora. Considerando che li ho visti combattere, posso dire che sono uomini di corporatura forte ed il veleno ci metterà un po' di più a fare effetto, o forse no, in fondo che ne può sapere una ragazzina..."

Law, man mano che spiegava la situazione, si rabbuiava sempre di più... non fosse stata estremamente sicura di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, avrebbe iniziato a spaventarsi sul serio... quell'uomo aveva uno sguardo agghiacciante.

"Se non mi dici esattamente cosa sta succedendo, giuro che-"

"Che cosa, Law? Non puoi farmi assolutamente niente, se non vuoi che i tuoi uomini muoiano!" _taglia le cazzate, Rose. Non è il caso di tergiversare!_

"Vedi, quando mi hai detto che sono stati i tuoi uomini a soccorrermi, ho ricordato qualcosa. Non so come si chiamino, ma so che almeno due sono entrati direttamente in contatto con il mio sangue. Credo che anche tu sia stato avvelenato, ma non ne posso essere certa al cento percento; considerando che sei un medico esperto avrai sicuramente preso precauzioni ma beh... nella foga del momento forse..."

"Cosa centra il tuo sangue?" Una vena aveva iniziato a gonfiarsi sulla sua tempia, era davvero fuori di sé...

"Ricordi l'altro nome con cui sono conosciuta?"

Vide le rotelle nel suo cervello girare a mille, facendo e disfacendo collegamenti poi, finalmente, le sembrò quasi che una lampadina gli si fosse accesa sopra la testa.

"TU!"

"Già... non è solamente un soprannome... è quello che sono!"

L'amara verità era che Calliophis Rose o  _Poison Rose_ era velenosa. Letteralmente!

Qualsiasi persona entrasse in contatto con il suo sangue, moriva nel giro di tre ore al massimo e solo i più forti ci arrivavano. Che i suoi uomini fossero entrati in contatto diretto con il suo sangue e fossero ancora vivi dopo un'ora e un quarto, era già di per se un record. Non si aspettava niente di meno da dei pirati che avevano attraversato la prima parte della Grand Line indenni.

Il problema con il suo veleno però era l'imprevedibilità: ognuno rispondeva in modo diverso all'esposizione. Certo, c'erano dei sintomi comuni come il mal di testa, il dolore addominale e l'ematemesi, ma aveva visto anche altre problematiche quali emolacria, comparsa di ematomi estesi su tutto il corpo, improvviso arresto cardiaco e respiratorio... insomma, brutta roba. Era un talento molto utile sul lavoro, soprattutto se doveva fare la parte della vedova nera, ma in ambito privato... beh, era una rogna. Dover spiegare al tuo amante il perché di un'iniezione prima di qualsiasi contatto non era semplice, per cui aveva preso l'abitudine di farla di nascosto, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.

Non si può arrivare a capire la libido di un uomo finché non gli si fa una puntura e lui nemmeno ci fa caso. Uomini...

Già perché un antidoto c'era... lo aveva sintetizzato lei stessa dopo anni e anni di studi e ricerche. Non sempre però era così magnanima da condividerlo: fabbricarlo era un procedimento lungo ed impegnativo e lei era sempre molto impegnata...

"Allora caro, vuoi che i tuoi uomini sopravvivano o no?"

Poteva sembrare un uomo freddo e cinico la maggior parte del tempo, e di sicuro lo era, ma quando si incazzava tirava fuori un bouquet di espressioni davvero interessanti. Avrebbe tanto voluto avere la sua came-ko in quel momento, così da immortalare le rare manifestazioni del suo viso... A proposito dov'era la lumachina?

"Credi che non sappia curare un avvelenamento? Con il mio potere potrei benissimo estirpare il veleno dal sistema circolatorio dei miei uomini in poco tempo e a te cosa rimarrebbe in mano?"

_Che ingenuo!_

"Credi che non abbia tenuto conto del tuo frutto del diavolo? Ho letto di lui nell'Enciclopedia e so benissimo di cosa sei capace. Il mio veleno è più infimo: si diffonde nel sistema circolatorio, si, ma poi intacca ogni cellula che incontra. Ogni cellula del corpo umano Law, ben 37.200 miliardi di cellule moltiplicate per due (forse tre) persone. Ce la faresti in quindici minuti, forse meno? Non credo proprio. Arrenditi caro, neanche tu ce la potresti fare."

Vide la consapevolezza della sconfitta nei suoi occhi.

Il pirata si alzò dalla sedia ed andò ad aprire uno degli armadi dietro la scrivania. Tornò da lei con un barattolo di pillole.

"Con questo riuscirai ad alzarti e ad arrivare, forse, al luogo dell'incontro. Con un dosaggio troppo alto, in combinazione con la morfina che hai già in corpo, probabilmente morirai. Non che mi interessi la tua vita. Avrai sicuramente degli effetti collaterali come perdita di memoria, affaticamento, vertigini, nausea, mal di testa, bocca secca, ansia, nervosismo, prurito e diaforesi, ma ti darà una sferzata che ti permetterà di camminare."

Le lanciò la boccetta e si avviò nuovamente alla scrivania. Li si avvicinò ad un tubo e ci parlò dentro.

"Bepo, vai a cercare Shachi, Penguin e Jean Bart e portali qui immediatamente."

"Si capitano!"

Non aveva notato il tubo portavoce, avrebbe quasi scommesso che non si usassero più e che ormai fossero stati sostituiti dalle den den mushi. Evidentemente Law era all'antica oppure quello era un vecchio sottomarino. Svitò il tappo della boccetta e prese un paio di pillole. Non si preoccupò degli effetti collaterali e del possibile pericolo di morte. Era abituata a dover combattere continuamente gli effetti del suo stesso corpo ed in più il veleno avrebbe neutralizzato il medicinale nel giro di un'ora. Per quello la morfina non aveva fatto effetto. Su di lei le droghe non funzionavano per molto... bella merda, vero?!

Aveva appena iniziato a mettersi seduta, quanto il visone entrò nell'infermeria come uno tsunami, portando sotto braccio un ragazzo dai capelli rossi e, sull'altra spalla, un ragazzo con il cappello blu. Rose li riconobbe subito come gli uomini che avevano combattuto insieme a Law contro i Pacifista.

Poverini non erano messi bene... Quello con la scritta penguin sul cappello era in un bagno di sudore e bianco come un lenzuolo, l'altro stava sputando sangue. Erano entrambi svenuti.

"Capitano, li ho trovati così nella loro cabina, cos'è successo?" il povero orso era sull'orlo di un attacco di panico.

La porta si riaprì ed apparve il gigantesco individuo con i tatuaggi sulla faccia. Lui era indimenticabile e lo riconobbe subito. Sembrava stare bene, evidentemente non era entrato in contatto con lei.

"Bepo, mettili sui letti e non toccarli, probabilmente sei già stato avvelenato anche tu. Jean Bart come ti senti, sei tu che l'hai portata in braccio fin qui."

Law la guardò con odio.

"Io sto bene, capitano."

Lei lo osservò più attentamente e vide che indossava dei lunghi guanti, evidentemente si era salvato grazie a quelli.

"Ti consiglierei di bruciare quei guanti e pure il vestito, non si sa mai" il gigante la guardò e fece un impercettibile cenno d'assenso.

"Va e fai come ti ha detto, cerca qualcuno che ti presti un cambio, non credo di avere una tuta della tua misura, ora come ora."

"Si capitano."

Jean Bart uscì dall'infermeria. Intanto il visone, Bepo, aveva sistemato i due avvelenati sui letti di fronte a lei e si era allontanato da loro.

Rose sentì che il farmaco iniziava a fare effetto: una sferzata di energia la attraversò permettendole di trovare la forza di alzarsi. Si tolse la cannula nasale e la flebo di sangue. Il dolore al petto si faceva via via più sopportabile, l'unico problema ora era il camice che nascondeva poco o niente. Non che le interessasse mostrare il culo al vento, ma non credeva di poter andare in giro svestita così senza destare sospetti. Almeno indossava ancora le mutande...

"Mentre prendo l'antidoto, potresti dirmi dove sono i vestiti da marine che indossavo?" si rivolse al visone perché Law non le sembrava incline alla conversazione.

Aveva iniziato a monitorare le funzioni vitali dei suoi uomini e, se la ruga tra le sopracciglia era un'indicazione, era decisamente preoccupato. Bepo la guardò indeciso e si girò verso il suo capitano, non ricevendo risposta si rigirò verso di lei e fece una cosa decisamente strana: si inchinò.

"Mi dispiace ma la camicia abbiamo dovuto tagliarla per l'intervento, insieme alle fasce. I pantaloni e le scarpe sono ai piedi del letto."

Si accorse che, in effetti, i vestiti rimanenti erano proprio dove aveva detto Bepo. Era messa male se non trovava le cose poste sotto il suo naso.

"Penguin è in tachicardia con la febbre a 41°C, Shachi presenta un'ulcera gastrica con ematemesi. Dov'è l'antidoto?" la voce incazzata di Law la riportò sulla terra.

Con un respiro spazientito attivò il suo potere. Dal nulla, sul suo corpo, comparvero dei tatuaggi: sulla gamba destra apparve un intricato viticcio nero e spinoso che risaliva tutta la lunghezza dell'arto, la gamba sinistra invece presentava un tatuaggio accuratissimo di un enorme serpente attorcigliato su di essa. Sul braccio sinistro apparvero quattro fialette... come se nulla fosse lei le prese con la mano destra e le lanciò a Law, il quale aveva assistito al tutto con uno sguardo indifferente. Era probabile che, nonostante l'atteggiamento, fosse rimasto affascinato dal processo.

"Ecco l'antidoto, una fiala ciascuno mi raccomando."

Law non indugiò oltre e andò a prendere le siringhe per fare le iniezioni.

"Bepo è il triplo di noi, sei sicura dei dosaggi?"

"Vedi che una delle fialette è più scura delle altre? Quella è per lui."

Non si scambiarono altre parole, mentre Law faceva le iniezioni ai suoi uomini e a se stesso, lei indossò i pantaloni e le scarpe. Il camice le arrivava al ginocchio, così lo strappo affinché le arrivasse alla pancia e non le intralciasse i movimenti. Mise la boccetta con il farmaco sul braccio e l'assorbì, come con le fiale di antidoto. Si ricordò di aver fatto lo stesso con la came-ko, poco prima che iniziasse tutto il casino con le Supernove.

I tatuaggi sul suo corpo scomparvero. Perfetto, era pronta, non le interessava assolutamente recuperare la maschera e la parrucca, che se le tenesse Law come souvenir, non le importava.

Pronta come non mai, si rivolse nuovamente al visone.

"Scusa, potresti indicarmi l'uscita?"

Prima che l'orso potesse rispondere, Law disse solo una parola:

"No!"


	3. Chapter 3

“Come sarebbe a dire no?!”

“Tu non vai da nessuna parte Rose-ya. Non abbiamo ancora finito di parlare.”

Possibile che oggi non gliene andasse una giusta?! Prima i marine, poi i Pacifista, poi il suo buon samaritano interiore, un polmone e una spalla perforati ed ora un pirata con manie di grandezza... dea non ce la faceva più. Quella fu la proverbiale goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

Decise che era ora di prendere il toro per le corna o, in quel caso, l’orso per la pelliccia.

“Mi dispiace orso, sappi che non è personale.”

_Ice, vai!_

Prima che Law o Bepo capissero cosa stesse succedendo, il tatuaggio, che rappresentava un serpente sulla gamba sinistra di Rose, prese vita, uscì dalla sua pelle e, diventando improvvisamente di colore azzurro ghiaccio, si attorcigliò attorno al corpo del povero visone, bloccandogli le braccia e mettendogli le zanne affilatissime e velenose a pochi centimetri dalla gola. A quel punto, gli occhi rosso incandescente del serpente, si posarono sul medico.

“Orso, non fare movimenti bruschi, Ice è già abbastanza incazzato senza che qualcuno lo provochi e tu, Law, non provare minimamente a muovere quelle dita. Ho notato che durante il combattimento contro i Pacifista, per attivare il tuo potere, dovevi fare movimenti ben precisi con le mani. Se Ice ti vedrà contrarre un solo muscolo, attaccherà. E sappi che il suo veleno, combinato con il mio ancora in circolazione, ucciderà il visone in pochi minuti.”

Vide lo sguardo di Law rabbuiarsi in modo spaventoso. Se non fosse stata pesantemente drogata e con un ritardo di ben... un’ora e cinquantacinque, cazzo... sarebbe stata terrorizzata.

Beh considerando che era pesantemente drogata e in fottuto ritardo, non si preoccupò delle occhiate omicide del pirata.

Vide che Law stava per parlare, probabilmente per insultarla o minacciarla, ma lei ne aveva fin sopra i capelli di questi discorsi, così lo anticipò.

“No, non dire una parola. Non voglio più star qui a perder tempo. Devo andarmene, quindi smettiamola! Orso, vai verso l’uscita, Law, seguilo e non fare cazzate, oppure ti sparo!”

Dalla mano di Rose uscì una pistola di piccolo calibro. Si mise dietro il medico e gli puntò la canna alla nuca...

Porca miseria se era alto! Per riuscire a premergli l’arma alla testa, doveva alzare praticamente tutto il braccio. La sommità del capo di Rose gli arrivava alle spalle, a malapena... vicino a lui si sentiva dannatamente bassa, nei suoi 164 cm di altezza. In più, senza la cannula nasale e dovendogli stare così vicino, il suo odore caldo e intenso l’avvolgeva completamente: legno di sandalo, un leggero sentore di betadine e qualcosa di indefinito e tremendamente buono... _concentrati idiota! Non è questo il momento di distrarsi!_

Probabilmente, ne fosse andata solo della vita di Law, questi avrebbe rischiato il tutto e per tutto cercando di attaccarla ma, il fatto che ci fosse di mezzo un suo sottoposto, lo frenava. Non per questo era meno pericoloso! Lo considerava come una bestia con le spalle al muro: pronto a scattare appena ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

La strana processione si avviò fuori dall’infermeria e girò a sinistra. Si ritrovarono in un lungo corridoio, interamente in metallo. Rose vide due porte sulla destra e un’altra basculante sulla sinistra. In fondo al corridoio c’era un’enorme porta a chiusura stagna, _bingo_ , ecco l’uscita... avrebbe potuto trovarla anche da sola...

Non incontrarono nessuno, per fortuna: non aveva bisogno di scene melodrammatiche, meglio andarsene senza dare spettacolo.

Bepo arrivò all’uscita e, con il permesso del serpente, pian piano aprì il passaggio. Ice era rimasto nella stessa esatta posizione, da quando aveva lasciato il corpo di Rose: i suoi occhi non avevano perso di vista Law nemmeno un nanosecondo. Se questi avesse mosso un solo dito il serpente avrebbe attaccato... dea quanto amava il suo cucciolotto _._

Finalmente la porta si aprì e la luce del sole pomeridiano la colpì. Uscirono dal sottomarino e si ritrovarono su un largo ponte in legno, con una struttura circolare proprio di fronte a loro. Bepo si diresse verso la passerella situata sulla destra... stava finalmente per scendere da quella trappola mortale.

Non le erano mai piaciuti i sottomarini, in realtà non era mai salita sopra uno di essi, fino a quel giorno e l’esperienza, le aveva fatto passare la poca curiosità che aveva.

Mai nella vita, avrebbe passato intere giornate dentro una bara metallica in fondo al mare. Solo al pensiero la claustrofobia le serrava la gola.

Quando toccò terra le sembrò che un peso enorme le fosse stato tolto di dosso. Che liberazione! Fece un respiro profondo... cattiva idea. Il petto iniziò a bruciarle tantissimo, _cazzo il polmone perforato, me ne ero dimenticata..._

Ora che tutti e tre erano a terra, doveva agire velocemente altrimenti Law, Bepo o un altro dei pirati Heart, avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di stupido e mandare a rotoli il suo piano improvvisato.

Rose impugnò meglio l’arma e, senza nessun preavviso, diede un colpo alla nuca di Law con il calcio della pistola.

Il suo cranio fece un rumore molto brutto... _cavolo, forse non avrei dovuto usare l’haki..._

Il pirata stramazzò al suolo con un grugnito.

“Capitano!” il visone andò nel panico vedendo il suo capitano a terra.

Rose fece un segnale ad Ice, il quale iniziò a strangolare il povero Bepo. Non poteva permettere che fossero scoperti: era troppo debole per combattere e, in realtà, non voleva fare del male a quella ciurma... forse era un po’ tardi per il medico...

Quando l’orso svenne per mancanza d’ossigeno, Ice lo lasciò e tornò sulla gamba di Rose, ritrasformandosi in un tatuaggio nero.

“Grazie mille, piccolo mio” si accarezzò il punto dove la testa del serpente si era andata a sistemare, sull’anca sinistra.

Per sicurezza, anche se non gli doveva niente, controllò il battito cardiaco del dannato pirata. Tutto regolare. Per scrupolo ispezionò anche la zona colpita, spostò i capelli neri, ed incredibilmente morbidi... _Rose!_ e tastò il cuoio capelluto. Niente sanguinamenti. Bene, le ferite alla testa erano una rogna bestiale.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma una leggerissima preoccupazione le aveva serrato lo stomaco quando aveva udito il suono scricchiolante del cranio. Beh, evidentemente il medico aveva la testa dura... chissà perché non ne era sorpresa.

Ora che finalmente era libera, si guardò attorno e vide che, su una mangrovia, era segnato Gr. 27.

Era al porto nei quartieri malfamati, questo voleva dire che andando verso Sud avrebbe raggiunto il quartiere alberghiero nel giro di un quarto d’ora... mia dea ben due ore di ritardo, molto probabilmente Mr. Sayf sarà già andato via da un pezzo o peggio... non l’avrebbe pagata dopo tutto quel casino.

Correndo velocemente quanto le permettevano le ferite, Rose lasciò la zona riservata ai criminali ed arrivò al ponte di collegamento per la zona degli alberghi, senza incidenti. Stava per commuoversi, ma questa volta non si lasciò distrarre e non rallentò minimamente l’andatura, anche se la respirazione le era quasi impossibile.

Man mano si lasciò alle spalle i Grove dal 79 al 76. Superò il 75 senza problemi, anche se la gente, più ricca man mano che avanzava, la guardava con sempre maggior sospetto e disgusto.

C’era quasi, riusciva a vedere in lontananza l’alto edificio del Woldor Estoria, il suo obiettivo.

Arrivò al Gr. 73 e si precipitò nell’atrio dell’hotel, non badando né alle occhiatacce dei portieri né a quelle dei facchini.

I clienti nella hall erano tutti dei figli di puttana ricchi sfondati e il personale pensava di essere al di sopra della marmaglia, solo perché lavorava a stretto contatto con quei pidocchiosi. Non si stupì quindi dell’espressione disgustata che le rivolse la receptionist quando la vide arrivare, sudata, ansante e sporca di sangue al bancone dell’accoglienza.

Cercando visibilmente di essere educata e di non chiamare subito la sicurezza, la donna fece un finto sorriso e si rivolse a Rose a denti stretti.

“Buon pomeriggio. Cosa posso fare per lei?”

Rose approvò la sua professionalità e cercò di ricambiare il suo sforzo con un po’ di cortesia.

“Salve a lei, ho un appuntamento con un vostro ospite, Mister Sayf. In realtà, sono piuttosto in ritardo, potrebbe dirmi il numero della sua camera?”

“Mi dispiace, ma non siamo autorizzati a divulgare informazioni sui clienti.”

“La prego, è una cosa molto importante, se fosse così gentile da-”

“Ho detto che non sono autorizzata a farlo. Le chiedo gentilmente di andarsene o dovrò chiamare la sicurezza.”

ORA. BASTA!

Con un semplice comando mentale, fece uscire dalla pelle della mano la pistola e la posizionò così che la potesse vedere solo la receptionist. Vide la donna sbiancare e prepararsi a dare l’allarme, così le premette la pistola sulla pancia e con l’altra mano le stritolò il braccio.

“Ora ascoltami bene, brutta stronza. Se proverai ad urlare ti sparerò, quindi fai la brava e fa quello che ti ho chiesto. Per oggi ho finito la pazienza!”

La donna annuì nel panico, prese il ricevitore di una den den mushi posta sul bancone e chiamò la camera del cliente.

“Purupurupurupuru... Gatcha. Si?”

Sia ringraziata la dea, era ancora in camera. Fece cenno alla donna di continuare.

“S-Si signore, qui è la reception... ecco... una d-donna chiede di lei... dice che avevate un appuntamento...”

“Come si chiama?” la receptionist la guardò nel panico, rendendosi conto di non averle nemmeno chiesto il nome.

“Rose.”

“S-Signore dice di chiamarsi R-Rose...”

“Falla salire immediatamente!” il cliente riattaccò seccato.

La receptionist riattaccò e con un dito tremante le indicò gli ascensori.

“Q-quinto piano, stanza 53.”

“Grazie mille.” Le fece un sorriso tagliente e le rilasciò il braccio.

La pistola fu di nuovo riassorbita dalla pelle, scomparendo alla vista e Rose si diresse all’ascensore.

Non le piacevano per niente quei marchingegni, soprattutto perché sapeva che ai piani inferiori, c’erano degli schiavi che li facevano funzionare manualmente tutto il giorno.

Sabaody faceva schifo!

Riferì al ragazzo addetto all’ascensore, il piano che doveva raggiungere ed aspettò pazientemente.

Arrivò al quinto piano, scese dalla macchina infernale ed individuò quasi subito la porta con il numero 53 bene in mostra.

_Finalmente ce l’ho fatta. Ora devo solo sperare che non mi uccida..._

Bussò come stabilito: tre colpi leggeri e uno forte.

La porta si aprì immediatamente e un braccio rivestito di pelle nera con strisce gialle, la trascinò in una stanza buia.

“Cosa credi di fare, piccola ladruncola?! Sono ore che aspetto! Dov’eri finita?”

Una voce attutita da una maschera, le parlò minacciosamente vicino alla faccia. Ringraziò nuovamente le droghe che aveva in corpo: se fosse stata lucida, a quel punto la paura le avrebbe già chiuso la gola, impedendole di parlare. Invece rimase calma e concentrata e, liberando il braccio dalla presa ferrea del cliente, iniziò a spiegare.

“Sono tremendamente mortificata. Come sa, non ho mai fatto nemmeno un minuto di ritardo, in tre anni di carriera. Purtroppo, sono rimasta coinvolta dallo scontro avvenuto al Grove 1 tra la Marina e tre Supernova. Ho cercato di raggiungerla il prima possibile ma-”

“Non mi interessano le tue scuse! Hai quello che ti abbiamo chiesto?” la voce spazientita del cliente la fece incazzare.

Possibile che per un minimo errore, la trattasse come immondizia?! Aveva sempre eseguito al meglio ogni fottuto lavoro a lei affidatole. In più, da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare per loro, aveva alzato di molto i suoi standard: da un anno a quella parte aveva portato a termine decine, se non centinaia, di lavori in modo esemplare per quegli stronzi. Ed ora questo.

Sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così, ma avrebbe voluto non aver ragione così spesso...

“Si, ho preso tutto.”

Della mano destra fuoriuscì la piccola came-ko.

Mr. Sayf l’afferrò e si diresse ad un tavolo, dov’era posta una stampante. Vi collegò la lumaca e stampò le foto dei documenti rubati.

Li controllò ed annuì.

“Bene c’è tutto. Ritieniti fortunata, almeno non dovrò ucciderti.”

_Fanculo stronzo!_

Il cliente ripose i documenti nel suo giaccone, al ché prese una grossa mazzetta di berry, ne rimosse un bel po’ e le diede il resto.

“Ecco, prendi. Non dovrei darti niente. Che non si dica che non sono generoso...”

Li prese, li contò e dentro di se pianse... le aveva dato 50.000 berry su 500.000.

Scoprire che il tuo cliente ha il senso dell’umorismo, non è mai bello. In nessun caso!

“Grazie, com’è gentile e magnanimo” disse a denti stretti, cercando di non essere sarcastica.

Evidentemente non ci riuscì molto bene, data l’occhiata d’ammonimento che le rivolse Mr. Sayf.

“Abbiamo perso anche troppo tempo a causa tua. LUI ha un altro lavoro per te su quest’isola. Questa volta vedi di essere puntuale o potresti essere sostituita. Definitivamente!”

Le passò una busta con tutte le informazioni e, senza un’altra parola, lasciò la stanza.

Era sempre un piacere incontrarlo e, come tutte le altre volte, sperò di non doverlo più fare.

Lui era uno dei pezzi grossi dell’organizzazione e l’aveva visto solo un paio di volte, per fortuna. Appariva solo quando c’era di mezzo qualcosa di veramente importante in ballo. Evidentemente i documenti sottratti ai marine, erano molto più interessanti di quanto pensasse. Li avrebbe consultati più tardi. Sapere era potere. Soprattutto con LUI di mezzo.

Rose si passò una mano sul viso. Era davvero stanca e il letto nella stanza affianco la stava chiamando. Purtroppo non poteva rilassarsi in quell’albergo. Sia perché non era sicuro, sia perché quella mattina aveva lasciato tutte le sue cose in un altro.

Si fece forza, recuperò la piccola came-ko e uscì dalla camera dirigendosi all’ascensore.

Nella hall fece un cenno di saluto alla receptionist, godendosi il terrore nei suoi occhi e lasciò finalmente l’hotel. Erano le cinque del pomeriggio e ormai la luce del sole si stava facendo arancione. Era quasi sera eppure le vie erano ancora affollate. Sabaody era una città viva e pulsante, sempre in fermento.

Anche se era esausta decise che doveva andare a cambiarsi d’abito e magari procurarsi pure una nuova parrucca. Non poteva dimenticare quello che aveva fatto oggi ai pirati Heart e al loro capitano. Perché Law, di certo, non lo avrebbe fatto...

 

* * *

 

Era furioso.

Erano anni ormai che non provava quell’emozione così intensa ma, mentre teneva il ghiaccio premuto sul bernoccolo sulla sua nuca, essa aumentava di minuto in minuto.

Non poteva credere di essersi fatto sorprendere in quel modo da lei. Né che lei fosse il mercenario che diceva di essere. Certo, tutte le prove lo confermavano ma comunque era ancora scettico.

Se ripensava a lei, le prime parole che gli venivano in mente, non erano sicuramente spietato assassino... Fottuta bastarda, insolente, piccola, subdola imbrogliona, vipera... ecco, più o meno erano queste le parole per descriverla.

Ma il dolore alla nuca e la condizione dei suoi uomini gli fecero presto capire che si era imbattuto in un fottuto genio del male, oppure in una ragazzina decisamente fortunata. Erano pochi quelli che potevano affermare di essere sopravvissuti al Chirurgo della morte e alla sua ciurma.

Lei poteva addirittura vantarsi di averlo avuto ai suoi piedi...

Il suono del ghiaccio che si schiantava sulla parete in metallo, risuonò nell’infermeria, disturbando il sonno di Shachi e Penguin.

Stavano dormendo pacificamente dopo che l’antidoto aveva fatto effetto. Nonostante i miglioramenti aveva ritenuto più sicuro tenerli sotto osservazione per la notte.

Non si fidava di lei e sicuramente non si fidava dei suoi medicinali. Avrebbero potuto rivelarsi dei palliativi momentanei e dopo qualche ora lasciare che il veleno riprendesse il suo effetto.

Sapeva che non era così perché aveva controllato lui stesso l’efficacia dell’antidoto, tramite accurate analisi del sangue poche ore prima. Questo però non lo faceva preoccupare meno. Non avrebbe mai affidato i suoi uomini alle cure di sconosciuti.

Strinse i pugni con violenza, intaccandosi la pelle con le unghie. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il viso gongolante con cui l’aveva informato delle condizioni dei suoi uomini. Era così sicuro del suo piano per incastrarla che, ritrovarsi senza più carte vincenti, l’aveva lasciato senza parole.

Quella ragazza lo aveva completamente destabilizzato. E questo lo faceva incazzare ancora di più. Fece dei respiri profondi cercando di calmarsi ma l’occhio continuava a cadergli sul letto alla sua destra.

Il letto dov’era stata lei.

Così innocente, piccola... sarà stata alta non più di un metro e sessantacinque. Mentre era incosciente aveva avuto il tempo di studiarla: l’incarnato era bianco, forse un po’ troppo; era magra ma non gracile, si vedeva che si teneva in allenamento. Aveva le cosce forti e le braccia nascondevano dei muscoli altrettanto potenti. Nonostante la forza, aveva mantenuto un corpo femminile con le curve nei punti giusti. I lunghi capelli rosso scuro davano un tocco esotico alla sua bellezza e contrastavano con le sopracciglia e le lunghe ciglia nere. I lineamenti erano marcatamente femminili, con le labbra a cuore rosa scuro.

Anche mentre si minacciavano a vicenda, era rimasto folgorato dai suoi occhi, non ne aveva mai visti di un colore così intenso. Nerissimi, tanto che la pupilla e l’iride non si distinguevano.

Gli occhi neri erano considerati un mito, molti studiosi affermavano che non esistessero nemmeno e che in realtà fossero di un marrone molto scuro. Cazzate, essi erano così rari che solo l’1% della popolazione li aveva. Law non aveva mai incontrato nessuno con quella particolarità... fino ad ora.

Occhi rari ed espressivi che nascondevano malizia ed intelligenza... ipnotici...

Quando mai Law aveva fatto pensieri del genere?

La ragazza, Rose, era stata spietata e aveva goduto nel vederlo in difficoltà. Non si era fatta scrupoli ad usare i suoi misteriosi poteri per prendere in ostaggio Bepo. Né a premergli una pistola carica alla testa minacciando di fargliela esplodere. Mai nessuno era riuscito a sorprenderlo e a incastrarlo in quel modo. Aveva scoperto i suoi punti deboli in pochissimi minuti e dopo solo una veloce osservazione. Come aveva fatto a capire che per usare i poteri dell’Ope Ope doveva usare le mani? Lo aveva visto combattere solo una volta e mentre anche lei era impegnata nello scontro... prodigiosa. E molto pericolosa.

Prendere in ostaggio Bepo prima ancora di minacciare Law stesso... Aveva capito che gli importava più la vita dei suoi sottoposti della sua. Non era assolutamente cosa da poco: Law si considerava insondabile e la maggior parte dei pirati, non si sarebbe fatta nessuno scrupolo a sacrificare la vita dei compagni per salvare la propria.

Lo aveva letto troppo facilmente e dopo una conversazione di soli pochi minuti.

Gli era entrata in testa e aveva capito tutto...

Doveva fare qualcosa, non solo per vendicarsi ma anche per sfruttare quei poteri a suo vantaggio. Un elemento del genere al suo servizio gli sarebbe stato immensamente utile.

Poteva ingaggiarla, in fondo i mercenari parlavano una sola lingua...

Ma Law non era il tipo da prendere la strada più ovvia. Non la sarebbe andata a cercare strisciando per chiederle di lavorare per lui.

Si alzò dalla scrivania e si avvicinò al letto vuoto, che lei aveva occupato solo poche ore prima. Passò le dita sul cuscino, dove aveva poggiato la testa. Le sue labbra si storsero in un ghigno predatorio.

L’avrebbe trovata e lei avrebbe lavorato per lui. Con le cattive.

In fondo era un pirata, quando mai i pirati erano onesti?

Beh di certo lei non lo era. L’onestà non era una prerogativa né dei pirati né tantomeno dei mercenari. Basti pensare al suo travestimento... e che travestimento, un’opera d’arte. Non si era accorto di nulla neanche a distanza ravvicinata.

Anche mentre eseguiva la toracostomia d’emergenza non aveva notato niente di sospetto. Gli era sembrato un normalissimo ragazzo, forse un po’ basso, ma nulla di che: cappellino da marine, capelli corti, biondicci, lineamenti anonimi, uniforme bianca e blu... non si era assolutamente accorto di alcuna attaccatura della maschera in silicone, aveva fatto un lavoro magistrale.

 

Quando arrivò nella sala operatoria del Polar Tang e si mise a tagliarle la camicia bianca per operarla si trovò davanti una cosa strana. Aveva delle bende legate troppo strettamente sul costato e pensò che si trattasse di un lavoro fatto da un medico incompetente. Doveva tagliarle via, sia perché lo intralciavano sia perché lo faceva incazzare che un medico, assunto della Marina, non sapesse fare nemmeno una fasciatura decente. Aveva tagliato tutto e beh... sorpresa.

Un seno florido, non troppo voluminoso ovviamente, altrimenti il travestimento non avrebbe potuto funzionare , ma comunque...

Law si era bloccato un secondo, sconcertato. Molti pensieri si erano rincorsi nella sua mente, ma li aveva messi momentaneamente da parte e l’aveva operata. Finito l’intervento, nuovamente intrigato dal mistero, aveva scoperto l’attaccatura della maschera. Togliendogliela i lineamenti assolutamente femminili della ragazza erano infine usciti allo scoperto. Non ci mise molto a capire che portava anche una parrucca e così,  un Law sempre più confuso, vide per la prima volta Rose...

 

Era evidente che fosse una professionista e che l’avesse già fatto molte altre volte. Si domandò fin dove arrivassero le sue doti... di cosa era capace quella ragazza?

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dalla porta dell’infermeria che si apriva. Bepo entrò nella stanza e i suoi occhi si fissarono sul capitano, che aveva ancora la mano poggiata sul cuscino precedentemente usato dalla donna. L’orso avvertì nell’aria un’atmosfera tesa, ma non fece alcun commento sullo strano comportamento di Law.

“Capitano, Uni e Manta sono tornati, non hanno trovato niente. Fox e Shiru invece hanno appena chiamato dicendo di avere una pista.”

Il ghigno di Law si fece più profondo.

“Dove sono?”

“Sono al Grove 72, dicono di aver visto una ragazza, che corrisponde alla descrizione, entrare un’ora fa in un salone di bellezza. È appena uscita e riferiscono che ha completamente cambiato aspetto. A quanto pare si è tagliata e tinta i capelli...”

“È lei!” quella piccola serpe... per fortuna i suoi uomini l’avevano vista prima del cambiamento altrimenti non l’avrebbero mai più ritrovata. Evidentemente la fortuna iniziava a girare dalla sua parte.

“Bepo, dì loro di continuare a seguirla e di contattarmi appena si ferma. Voglio sapere dove va, chi incontra, cosa fa, ogni più piccolo dettaglio dovrà essermi riferito! Che stiano attenti a non farsi scoprire! È una professionista!”

“Aye, Capitano!”

Law ritornò alla scrivania nell’angolo e ne aprì uno dei tanti cassetti.

Mentre le porte dell’infermeria si chiudevano dietro il visone, prese un fascicolo medico vuoto e richiuse il cassetto. Recuperò una penna e vi scrisse un nome in copertina.

“Molto bene, _Calliophis Rose_ , sono ansioso di prendermi cura di te...”


	4. Chapter 4

Rose sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena.

Strano, considerando le temperature dell’arcipelago: Sabaody, infatti, aveva un clima mite... una rarità, nel contesto climatico decisamente catastrofico, della Grand Line.

Nonostante questo, chiuse meglio il cardigan bianco e rimpianse di non aver comprato anche una felpa più pesante. Con i miseri guadagni della giornata, era riuscita a comprarsi solo alcuni vestiti decenti.

Si passò le dita fra i capelli, molto più corti rispetto a quella mattina. Aveva deciso di tagliarli fino alle spalle e di colorarli di un banale castano scuro. I suoi capelli rossi erano troppo appariscenti.

Anche se il cambiamento non era stato radicale, quando si era guardata allo specchio, era rimasta piacevolmente impressionata: era praticamente un’altra persona.

Aveva raggiunto il suo obbiettivo, ora non avrebbe più avuto problemi a causa di pirati rompi scatole.

Con il suo nuovo look, si diresse al Gr. 70, per raggiungere l’albergo più lussuoso dell’arcipelago.

Non lo aveva scelto a caso, non avrebbe mai lasciato le sue cose in una bettola piena di ladri.

Il Five Seasons era l’hotel più sicuro di tutto l’arcipelago ed infatti, quando raggiunse l’entrata, il portiere, che sembrava più un buttafuori, le chiese i documenti e la tessera della camera. Fingendo di cercarli nella tasca dei pantaloni neri, li fece uscire dalla pelle e li consegnò all’uomo senza destare sospetti.

Entrò senza problemi e si diresse agli ascensori. Purtroppo, in questi hotel così esclusivi, non esistevano le scale...

Arrivò alla sua camera e finalmente poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo... prima di correre in bagno a vomitare.

Purtroppo gli effetti collaterali del farmaco erano arrivati. Mentre comprava i vestiti, il mal di testa le aveva spaccato il cranio in due, confondendole la vista. Nel camerino, mentre si cambiava, aveva rischiato di perdere l’equilibrio e svenire diverse volte. Come se non bastasse aveva iniziato a sudare senza motivo, inzuppando i vestiti nuovi. Dal parrucchiere, mentre le facevano la tinta, era quasi sicura di essere svenuta sulla sedia, per non parlare dei brividi che l’avevano scossa durante tutto il processo del taglio, rendendo il lavoro della povera donna, dannatamente difficile.

Aveva dovuto fare uno sforzo enorme per arrivare al Five Seasons, non sapeva neanche come fosse riuscita a trattenere il vomito fino al bagno. Dea, era da un pezzo che non si sentiva così male.

Forse il pirata non aveva detto balle: sarebbe probabilmente morta lì, in quella splendida camera d’albergo a causa di un cocktail letale di farmaci e lesioni troppo gravi... che schifo!

Lo stomaco e la testa la stavano uccidendo; i brividi non le davano tregua e non riusciva nemmeno ad alzarsi dal pavimento per andare a letto.

Provò a far forza sulle braccia ma non la ressero.

Era quello che si meritava! Così imparava a dare ascolto al suo lato tenero... l’aveva sempre messa nei casini. Ogni fottuta volta che aveva fatto una buona azione, le si era ritorta contro, eppure continuava imperterrita a seguire la vocina della sua coscienza. Cavolo, solo il fatto che avesse ancora una coscienza, era assurdo! Se non fosse stata così male, probabilmente avrebbe riso della situazione. Cazzo era messa male... malissimo!

Con questi pensieri, per la seconda volta in un giorno, svenne.

...

Rose si risvegliò con un mal di testa martellante e un fottutissimo mal di schiena. Era rimasta svenuta sul pavimento del bagno, per un tempo interminabile ed ora i muscoli e le ossa ne pagavano il prezzo... stava diventando vecchia.

Provò nuovamente ad alzarsi e finalmente ci riuscì. Si appoggiò al lavandino gemendo di dolore, si guardò allo specchio e si spaventò. I capelli e i vestiti nuovi erano sporchi di vomito ed irrimediabilmente rovinati, puzzava da far schifo e gli occhi erano iniettati di sangue con spesse occhiaie nere ad incorniciarli.

Molto lentamente, iniziò a spogliarsi e subito si maledì per non essersi messa una gonna: molto più facile da togliere.

Nuda, fece una lista dei danni: Law le aveva fasciato il costato, la spalla destra (quella perforata dal laser), e le ferite superficiali sul braccio sinistro e la gamba destra. Era stato molto attento ed efficiente, detergendo e disinfettando anche le parti intorno alle ferite, ma non l’aveva pulita del tutto dal sangue e dalla sporcizia. Meno male, era troppo giovane per farsi fare le spugnature. Comunque, non le sembrava un lavoro che il pirata avrebbe mai fatto personalmente...

Era piena di lividi ed escoriazioni, ma non poteva fare un conteggio certo dei danni senza prima lavarsi... _sarà un’impresa ardua..._

Con un sospiro entrò nella doccia e accese l’acqua. La testa le girava pericolosamente e dovette sedersi sul piatto della doccia, per non rischiare di svenire ancora.

Il petto le faceva malissimo, così come la spalla. In realtà ogni parte del corpo le doleva... dea, era uno straccio.

Si insaponò meglio che poté e rimase per un po’ sotto il getto caldo, guardando la schiuma, mischiata al sangue e alla terra, defluire nello scarico, ripensando alla giornata appena passata.

E pensare che la missione doveva essere una cavolata... un lavoro facile e veloce: entrare, prendere i documenti ed uscire senza farsi scoprire. Niente di che. L’aveva già fatto un mucchio di altre volte in quegli anni, ovviamente non a Sabaody, ma ogni base della Marina era uguale all’altra. I marine non avevano fantasia in fatto di architettura... e di sistemi d’allarme.

Si massaggiò le tempie.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto, quell’arcipelago era una maledizione per lei. Certo, non era stata colpa sua: come avrebbe mai potuto sapere che, proprio quel giorno, tre bande pirata avrebbero preso in ostaggio TRE fottutissimi Draghi Celesti. Non era mai successo. MAI!

Chissà com’era andata a finire la storia...

La notizia del sequestro, se non era stata bloccata dal Governo Mondiale, aveva indubbiamente già fatto il giro del mondo. Chissà cosa sarebbe successo ora...

Troppe incognite, troppi pensieri per la sua testa dolorante. Non aveva nemmeno tutte le informazioni, perché era su un tavolo operatorio mentre i fatti accadevano.

Inevitabilmente pensò al medico che l’aveva curata. I suoi occhi grigi e freddi che la deridevano e allo stesso tempo la studiavano, messi in ombra dallo strano cappello di pelliccia. Il corpo lungo, lunghissimo, disteso con gli stivali appoggiati sul letto dove si era svegliata. Le braccia forti, incrociate in grembo, con le maniche della felpa gialla e nera tirate su fino ai gomiti. La pelle abbronzata ricoperta di tatuaggi, _chissà se ne ha altri..._

Oh dea, che cazzo stava facendo?! Non poteva permettersi questi pensieri! Lui l’aveva aiutata solo per poterla usare! Non sapeva ancora per cosa, ma questo non significava niente... non le avrebbe nemmeno lasciato prendere la sua ricompensa!

Certo, non che alla fine ne fosse davvero valsa la pena, visto che non le avevano dato neanche un terzo della cifra. Ma non era quello il punto! Lei non poteva essere controllata come una marionetta.

E che cazzo, aveva deciso di diventare una ‘libera professionista’ anche per quello. Per la libertà!

Con uno sforzo sovrumano si alzò sulle gambe instabili e chiuse l’acqua.

Prese un asciugamano, se lo mise malamente addosso e, barcollando, uscì dal bagno.

La camera da letto era enorme e, ovviamente, lussuosa: superò il letto king size, con lenzuola di lino alabastiano e si mise davanti al grande specchio lì vicino, lasciando cadere l’asciugamano a terra ed iniziando a rimuovere le bende bagnate.

Le ferite alla gamba e al braccio erano superficiali e non la preoccuparono. Altra storia per la spalla perforata e il costato. La ferita prodotta dal laser era circolare e nera, di 5-6 cm di diametro. Tutto intorno ad essa, dove non era carbonizzata, la pelle presentava diverse sfumature che andavano dal blu al rosso.

Il costato, operato da Law, presentava il foro d’uscita del proiettile. Non che fosse piccolo intendiamoci, i marine avevano in dotazione fucili con proiettili dannatamente grossi, il che implicava un foro d’entrata piuttosto grande e uno d’uscita ancora peggiore. _Schifosi marine!_

Non essendoci suture concluse che Law, per operarle il pneumotorace, avesse usato i suoi poteri. Che potere dannatamente utile... ed in mano ad una persona così... che spreco.

Concluse che le ferite sarebbero guarite anche senza i suoi medicinali e si accasciò sul letto. _Finalmente!_

Appena la testa toccò il cuscino Rose si addormentò di schianto.

...

Si svegliò il mattino seguente, dopo ben undici ore filate di sonno. Non sentiva nemmeno le ferite... almeno finché non provò a muoversi. Il dolore era straziante ma comunque più sopportabile rispetto al giorno prima.

Con uno sforzo supremo riuscì ad alzarsi e a recuperare la busta, che il signor Sayf, le aveva dato la sera prima.

Questa volta avrebbe dovuto uccidere un certo Les, giocatore d’azzardo che doveva un bel po’ di soldi a qualcuno. Alto 1,75 cm, piuttosto grasso, capelli castani corti, occhi marroni, baffi. Frequentava una bettola al Gr. 19, dove avvenivano combattimenti fra schiavi. _Dea, odiava Sabaody!!_

Era un lavoretto semplice, con un po’ di fortuna, avrebbe potuto concludere il tutto anche la sera stessa. Ma, considerando che la fortuna non girava dalla sua parte in quei giorni, avrebbe aspettato di rimettersi un po’. A dire il vero non aveva nemmeno voglia di alzarsi, figurarsi vestirsi, arrivare al Gr. 19 e uccidere qualcuno... Aggiudicato! Avrebbe aspettato un paio di giorni in completo relax... magari sarebbe andata alla Spa dell’albergo e si sarebbe fatta fare un bel massaggio...

 

* * *

 

Si strofinò gli occhi, appoggiando i gomiti ai braccioli della poltrona.

Era assurdo che non fosse ancora riuscito a venir a capo di quel problema. Poggiando la testa allo schienale, avvertì il dolore alla nuca.

Quella stronza gli aveva lasciato un bernoccolo gigantesco.

Era quasi ironico che, qualsiasi cosa facesse e nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, lei trovasse sempre il modo di invadere i suoi pensieri e rubargli la calma. E l’aveva incontrata solo una volta!

Erano passati due giorni.

Due fottutissimi giorni, in cui i suoi uomini avevano tenuto d’occhio l’albergo dove si era rifugiata.

Due giorni, in cui non si era saputo più nulla: non un movimento, non un’informazione, non una soffiata. Niente!

Due giorni, in cui Law aveva pianificato strategie su strategie, senza riuscire a metterne in pratica nemmeno una, perché quella ragazza non si era degnata di fare una sola mossa.

Non sapeva nemmeno se fosse davvero in quell’hotel...

Potrebbero aver pedinato la persona sbagliata, in fondo aveva constatato con mano quanto fosse brava con i travestimenti.

Eppure il suo istinto gli diceva che i suoi uomini non si erano sbagliati: in quell’edificio, in una delle innumerevoli suite schifosamente lussuose, c’era lei.

Probabilmente stava ridendo di lui, ripensando a come lo aveva messo facilmente fuori gioco.

Cercando di ritrovare la calma, girò la sedia e guardò fuori dall’oblò.

Il cielo era arancione e stava via via virando verso toni più scuri. Il tramonto quella sera era uno spettacolo mozzafiato, purtroppo Law non riuscì a trovare quella bellezza abbastanza soddisfacente da permettergli di distrarsi.

Sentì bussare alla porta e, con lo sguardo cupo ancora rivolto all’oblò, diede il permesso di entrare.

“Capitano, pensavamo di andare in un bar qui vicino, vuoi unirti a noi? È da due giorni che non ti vediamo...” Penguin si era avvicinato alla scrivania, ma non vide l’espressione del suo capitano, che gli dava ancora le spalle.

Law non si era accorto di aver fatto preoccupare la sua ciurma... in effetti non si era più fatto vedere da loro da quando Rose gli era sfuggita. Non lo aveva fatto volontariamente, semplicemente aveva smesso di andare a mangiare con i suoi uomini, non era più uscito dal sottomarino in realtà... Effettivamente aveva completamente interrotto le relazioni interpersonali. L’unico che aveva visto era Bepo, ma solo perché gli riferiva gli aggiornamenti (alquanto inesistenti) e gli portava i pasti.

Ora basta! Per una sera avrebbe smesso di pensare a lei e si sarebbe riunito alla ciurma, come faceva sempre prima di tutto quel casino.

“Si, credo proprio che stasera mi unirò a voi.”

“Davvero?! Grande Cap, vado subito ad avvertire gli altri! Ci vediamo fuori?”

“Si, vi raggiungo lì.”

Penguin uscì pimpante dalla stanza, lasciando Law a contemplare le ultime luci del tramonto. Prima che altri cupi pensieri gli facessero cambiare idea, diede le spalle all’oblò e recuperò il suo cappello. Si alzò e prese Kikoku, poggiata lì vicino. Lasciò la sua stanza e girò a destra, dirigendosi verso l’uscita del sottomarino, per raggiungere i suoi uomini.

Pareva proprio che quella sera non sarebbero stati in molti: cinque uomini, compresi Shachi e Penguin. Ovviamente era presente anche Bepo, a cui affidò subito la nodachi, e altri due: Kurione e Moray rispettivamente l’aiuto cuoco e l’ecogoniometrista. Con Law il numero saliva a sei.

“Señor Capitán, è un honor averla con noi esta noche.”

“Non ci provare con il capitano, Moray. Sai che non è di quella sponda!” lo sfottè Kurione.

“Non te impicciare, cabrón!”

Quei due erano come cane e gatto, era strano trovarli insieme in effetti. I due continuarono a battibeccare, così Law li ignorò e si rivolse a Penguin: “Dove si trova il bar?”

“Al Gr. 22, ho sentito dire che lì servono il sakè più buono dell’arcipelago.”

“Si, il sakè... ma smettila, socio! Lo sappiamo che è uno strip club.”

“Sta zitto Shachi, lì fanno anche il sakè buono.”

“Certo, ci andiamo proprio per quello...”

Era circondato da bambini... no, adolescenti era il termine più appropriato. Adolescenti in piena crisi ormonale. Non che si stesse lamentando della destinazione. Era da diverse isole che non stava con una donna e quella sera aveva decretato di doversi divertire, ergo, la proposta dei suoi uomini capitava a proposito. Solo una cosa non quadrava...

“E cosa ci vieni a fare con noi, Moray?”

“È un locale per entrambi i sessi, Capitán.”

Ora si spiegavano molte cose, in effetti Moray non sarebbe mai uscito con Kurione, se non per una buona ragione...

“Bene, andiamo allora.”

“Aye, capitano.”

...

Era da un paio d’ore che Law era felicemente seduto su un divanetto, insieme ai suoi uomini e senza un pensiero al mondo.

Aveva assistito a diversi ‘spettacoli’, ascoltato i discorsi sempre più sconclusionati della ciurma e sedato una rissa con un solo sguardo.

Essere ricercato dalla Marina era una scocciatura: cacciatori di taglie ovunque, pattuglie di marine in ogni porto, imboscate, tranelli, agguati... eppure, avere una taglia da 200.000.000 di berry, risultava utile in certe circostanze.

La sua fama, se così si poteva chiamare, gli spianava molte strade e gli apriva molte porte... e non solo quelle. Molte spogliarelliste erano già venute al suo tavolo a ‘presentarsi’ facendogli molte avance e cercando di portarlo nei locali al piano di sopra dove, presumibilmente, si trovavano i privé.

In effetti aveva avuto la tentazione di seguirne un paio ma, per un motivo o per l’altro, non si era mai potuto alzare: una volta era stato interrotto da un certo tipo che voleva un suo autografo... decisamente assurdo! Un’altra volta, un tizio, l’aveva scontrato facendogli rovesciare il drink che stava bevendo, addosso alla malcapitata che ci stava provando con lui. L’ultima volta era iniziata una rissa proprio accanto al suo tavolo. Era come se quella notte, qualcuno, stesse cercando di sabotarlo.

Mise da parte quei pensieri: quella notte voleva prendere le cose con calma e non auto boicottarsi a causa di teorie strampalate.

Così stava lì, circondato dai suoi fidati uomini, a sbronzarsi con loro e ad ammirare le acrobazie delle procaci spogliarelliste.

Forse per questo non si accorse che, le sue supposizioni sul sabotaggio, non erano solo pensieri incoerenti dovuti ai fumi dell’alcool...

 

* * *

 

Rose era felice. Molto felice.

Ringraziando la dea, le sue ferite stavano guarendo bene e ad una velocità impressionante. Per fortuna, appartenere ad una razza differente, aveva i suoi vantaggi.

Per due giorni era rimasta al Five Seasons, facendosi coccolare dai massaggiatori e frequentando assiduamente la spa dell’hotel.

Erano mesi che non si concedeva una pausa dal lavoro: sempre in missione, sempre ad uccidere, infiltrarsi o rubare. Quei giorni erano stati una benedizione.

Aveva sfruttato il tempo libero anche per rimettersi in pari con gli avvenimenti del mondo e aveva appurato che il Governo Mondiale e la Marina erano ancora più stupidi di quanto pensasse. Avevano catturato Ace Pugno di Fuoco, il Comandante della seconda flotta di Barbabianca e lo avrebbero giustiziato in meno di una settimana... una pazzia.

Volevano una guerra contro Barbabianca?! Uno Yonko nonché ‘Uomo più forte del Mondo’?!

Erano completamente fuori di testa?!

Non voleva guastarsi l’umore con quelle notizie assurde! In più, quella sera, aveva portato a termine la missione affidatole dal capo di Mr. Sayf: uccidere quel tale era stato un gioco da ragazzi.

Era andata nella bettola al Gr. 19 aspettandosi di dover, come minimo, appostarsi lì per un paio di giorni e  corrompere diversi individui per le informazioni. Invece, il caro vecchio Les, si era presentato dopo nemmeno dieci minuti dal suo ingresso. Era andato dritto dagli allibratori e aveva piazzato le sue scommesse.

Dea, era bello avere obiettivi prevedibili.

Non c’era voluto molto per farsi portare nei bagni di quella bettola: qualche parolina ben calibrata, un po’ di scollatura, uno sguardo libidinoso e bam! il gioco era fatto. Aveva deciso di non ricorrere al suo veleno. Si era già esposta a causa dello scontro con i Pacifista e una morte per avvelenamento, pochi giorni dopo, non era il massimo. Per cui era ricorsa ai suoi fidati pugnali.

Una morte violenta in una delle bettole più schifose, in uno dei Grove più violenti di Sabaody, non avrebbe destato il minimo sospetto.

Era uscita tranquillamente dal ‘locale’ ed era andata al luogo stabilito per il pagamento: un’altra bettola al Gr. 22.

Non che si stesse lamentando, intendiamoci.

Aveva scoperto, con suo immenso piacere, che il posto prestabilito per lo scambio, era un locale di strip tease per entrambi i sessi. Ovviamente, era andata nella parte riservata alle signore, aveva posizionato il bicchiere di whisky, che si era scolata, in mezzo al tavolo e lo aveva capovolto. Il segnale di riconoscimento.

Alle 22.00 un cameriere era venuto al suo tavolo, aveva girato il bicchiere e l’aveva riempito di whisky, facendo scivolare sul tavolo una busta. Se n’era andato senza una parola e lei si era semplicemente intascata il denaro e gustata l’alcool offertole dalla casa.

Stava per tornarsene all’hotel, quando vide un uomo, con indosso una famigliare tuta bianca, dirigersi verso i tavoli vicini al palco, dove di esibivano gli spogliarellisti.

Quella giornata era piena di sorprese.

A quanto pareva, uno degli uomini di Law, si stava godendo il soggiorno sulla terraferma... e sicuramente non era il solo.

Scandagliando il locale vide che una combriccola composta da quattro uomini e un orso polare, si stava accomodando in uno dei separé vicini al palco delle spogliarelliste. Tre di loro indossavano la tuta, l’ultimo no.

_Guarda, guarda, anche il Chirurgo della morte si gode la bella vita._

Rimase ad osservare il gruppo per qualche tempo, tenendo d’occhio, al contempo, l’unico componente della ciurma seduto dalla sua parte: in quel momento stava sgomitando in mezzo alle signore per accaparrarsi l’attenzione dello spogliarellista, ormai praticamente nudo.

Rose nascose un sorriso dietro l’ennesimo drink e riportò l’attenzione al capitano degli Hearts.

Vide che diverse ‘Signore’ stavano cercando di portare Law ai piani superiori, dove erano presenti le camere per i divertimenti ‘privati’.

_Ok basta pensieri censurati, siamo tutti adulti qui!_

Le spogliarelliste/cameriere/prostitute/(probabilmente semplici donne attratte dall’affascinante pirata), si avvicinarono una ad una al tavolo cercando, in modo velato o meno, di rimorchiarlo.

All’inizio rifiutò tutte, volendo rimanere al tavolo con i suoi uomini, probabilmente. Ma man mano che il tempo passava e l’alcool scorreva, vide che gli occhi del dottore si facevano sempre più interessati.

Al che le venne un’idea... questa volta non nascose il suo sorriso predatorio dietro nessun drink e, al tavolo accanto, una delle ragazze impallidì, scorgendolo.

...

Rose non si divertiva così da anni.

Il fatto che finalmente, la sua mente fosse impegnata in un piano crudele e subdolo, per il suo semplice divertimento, senza morti di mezzo (forse), era una gradita svolta.

Aveva assunto uno dei camerieri per intralciare i piani di Law per la serata, pagandolo profumatamente con i soldi appena guadagnati.

Dea, era stato uno spasso!

All’inizio aveva detto al ragazzone di andarci piano: un autografo, una spintarella per rovesciargli il drink...

Dopo di che, visto che le ragazze non si erano lasciate scoraggiare, lo aveva richiamato e aveva deciso di andarci giù pesante: provocare una rissa lì vicino ed ora, il clou della serata, provarci direttamente con il diretto interessato/vittima.

Rose vide il povero cameriere, vestito come uno spogliarellista... quindi, beh, svestito... andare verso il pirata e sedersi accanto a lui.

Doveva concederglielo, Law si comportò egregiamente: si girò verso di lui e lo guardò male. Anche quando il cameriere tentò un approccio più diretto, mettendogli un braccio sulle spalle e una mano sulla gamba, semplicemente se lo scrollò di dosso e si alzò.

Rose stava morendo dal ridere. Rise così forte che nonostante la musica alta, alcuni clienti si girarono verso di lei, non che smise di ridere solo per quella ragione... smise, perché lo sguardo del capitano degli Hearts, si fissò nel suo.

E, per qualche assurda ragione, nonostante il cambio di look, la riconobbe...

_Ops..._

Calcolò le sue possibilità di uscirne viva... pochissime.

Avrebbe potuto prendere in ostaggio il suo uomo, ma con i poteri dell’Ope ope, Law, avrebbe facilmente ribaltato la situazione.

Poteva usare i suoi poteri, ma la sua copertura sarebbe saltata e sinceramente il suo stato attuale non era dei migliori, in più Law era temporaneamente immune al suo veleno...

_Ri-ops..._

Decise di rischiare il tutto e per tutto e di vedersela faccia a faccia con lui. Forse, se avesse giocato bene le sue carte, sarebbe sopravissuta...

_Certo Rose. E tu sei un’innocente ragazzina che sogna arcobaleni ed unicorni e pensa che il mondo sia un posto giusto e bellissimo... Dea, era fottuta!_

Vide che durante il suo monologo interiore, il pirata si era incamminato verso di lei. Il suo sguardo prometteva dolore e sofferenze indicibili. Cazzo, non avrebbe dovuto farlo abbordare dal cameriere...

Prima che potesse ripiegare, Law arrivò al suo tavolo e si sedette davanti a lei.

Il suo sguardo era scuro e mortalmente incazzato e lei vide che, in una delle sue mani, era comparso una sorta di turbine bianco...

Nascondendo il nervosismo dietro un sorriso dolcissimo, Rose iniziò quello scontro di volontà.

“Mio caro, come te la passi?”

“Sei stata tu vero?”

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.” Il suo sorriso si approfondì, sbattendo le ciglia civettuola.

Law la guardò semplicemente con uno sguardo di ghiaccio e le labbra tiratissime. Il turbine si ingrandì.

“Davvero, non so a cosa tu ti stia riferendo, ho fatto tante cose oggi. Vediamo, mi sono fatta fare un massaggio da un uomo davvero molto attraente, ho fatto un bagno rilassante, ho dormito, sono uscita e sono andata in un locale dove si tengono combattimenti tra schiavi, ho sedotto una persona, l’ho uccisa e sono venuta qui a godermi il panorama.” Elencò le sue azioni sulla punta delle dita.

Lui non sembrò impressionato dalle sue imprese, né tantomeno si sentì in qualche modo minacciato, sentendo il suo sottile avvertimento. In realtà non batté ciglio.

_Cazzo, deve essere davvero furioso e solo perché gli ho fatto uno scherzo innocente... che permaloso..._

“Ok, forse potrei aver suggerito a quel ragazzo di venire a provarci con te... ma, avanti, era solo uno scherzo innocente, non prendertela.”

“È tutta la sera che và avanti, vero?!” ringhiò. No, sul serio, l’ultima parola uscì veramente come un ringhio.

“Non dire cazzate, non potrei mai essere così crudele!” il sorriso subdolo sul suo viso, smentiva ampiamente le sue parole.

Con uno sforzo sovrumano, il dottore riuscì a controllarsi e fece un respiro profondo. Ma il turbine nella sua mano rimase.

“Rose-ya, come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?” il repentino cambio di argomento lasciò intendere che il discorso, per Law, era chiuso... forse era già abbastanza incazzato senza che lei dovesse ricordargli i dettagli delle sue disavventure.

“In che senso scusa? Sono arrivata camminando mi sembra ovvio... oh, aspetta, vuoi sapere come ho fatto a eludere la sorveglianza dei tuoi uomini davanti al Five Seasons, vero?... Beh, forse dovresti considerare di addestrare meglio la tua ciurma.”

“Che cosa hai fatto?” Vide la vena sulla fronte di Law iniziare a pulsare selvaggiamente e il tavolo venire avvolto da una sfera azzurra...

_CAZZOOO..._

“Oh dea, Law. Calmati! Non ho fatto niente ai tuoi uomini. Due giorni fa ho notato che erano riusciti ad individuarmi, fuori dal salone di bellezza, così li ho semplicemente lasciati fare. Ero curiosa di vedere come avresti agito, tutto qui. Era ovvio che sapessi che erano ancora appostati lì fuori, così sono semplicemente sgattaiolata fuori dall’hotel senza farmi vedere. Probabilmente sono ancora là.”

Prima che il pirata potesse ribattere, arrivarono al tavolo i suoi sottoposti e ben presto Rose si trovò circondata da tute bianche.

Una goccia di sudore le scese lungo la schiena. Non voleva far loro del male ma, prima di ogni altra cosa, veniva lei e la sua sicurezza e non poteva in alcun modo permettere loro di comprometterla.

Aprì la bocca per intimare loro di star lontani, ma venne preceduta dal capitano:

“Andate via! Questa è una faccenda tra me e lei!”

“Ma capit-”

“Niente ma, Shachi! Questo è un ordine!”

Gli uomini si ritirarono, ma rimasero comunque a distanza ravvicinata, in caso di necessità.

Rose si concentrò su Law e sulla bolla azzurra intorno a loro. Sapeva bene cosa fosse in grado di farle lì dentro e non poteva permetterlo! Prima che il dottore potesse dire o fare qualsiasi qualcosa, decise di rischiare il tutto e per tutto.

Con un movimento fulmineo gli rovesciò addosso il tavolo e corse verso l’uscita. I suoi uomini ovviamente si erano disposti in modo strategico e cercarono di bloccarla. Ma lei semplicemente li scavalcò facendone cadere uno e scivolando in mezzo alle gambe di un altro.

Si rialzò agilmente e corse fuori dal locale.

La fuga non era finita perché, ben presto, Rose si ritrovò nuovamente all’interno dalla bolla azzurra di Law.

Pregando che funzionasse, si avvolse il corpo di haki e continuò a scappare. Tutto intorno a sé vide le cose tagliarsi a metà e fluttuare.

Lei invece rimase intera. _Vai così, ragazza!!_

Continuò a correre in mezzo alle immense mangrovie, cercando un nascondiglio ma, dopo un giramento di testa e un vuoto alla stomaco, si ritrovò davanti ad un Law molto incazzato.

Non capendo bene cosa fosse successo, reagì semplicemente d’istinto e cercò di colpire il pirata con un pugno, ancora rivestito d’haki.

Ma lui, riuscì ad evitarlo e restituì il favore colpendola alla spalla desta, proprio sulla ferita. _Figlio di puttana!_

Anche rivestita con l’haki, il dolore fu insopportabile e perse la concentrazione necessaria per mantenerlo attivo... Ora era decisamente nella merda!

Law non si accorse del cambiamento e, incurante del fatto che ora fosse molto, molto, molto più vulnerabile, la colpì con una ginocchiata al costato, proprio sulla lesione al polmone.

Questa volta il dolore fu mille volte peggio: si accasciò a terra tenendosi stretta e sputò sangue.

Si accorse che le ferite si erano riaperte e, probabilmente, l’ultimo colpo le aveva provocato qualche danno interno.

Con uno sforzo sovrumano mise a terra una mano e cercò di richiamare i viticci velenosi, sperando di salvarsi in extremis ma, prima di riuscirci, sentì un dolore straziante alla nuca.

“Ora siamo pari, Rose-ya”.

L’ultima cosa che vide fu il ghigno di Law, poi il mondo si tinse di nero.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose si svegliò con un mal di testa terribile.

Si guardò intorno e scoprì di essere stesa su una brandina, in una cella così piccola che a malapena riusciva a contenerla. Era attaccata ad un elettrocardiografo e indossava, per l’ennesima volta, un camice ospedaliero.

Dea si stava davvero stufando di svegliarsi in quel modo. Almeno questa volta non aveva le cannule nasali...

Vide che oltre le sbarre, seduto su una sedia proprio accanto all’entrata della cella, c’era un ragazzo. Forse a malapena ventenne, portava un cappello marrone che gli copriva le orecchie e il collo; ovviamente non poteva non indossare la tuta da caldaia bianca degli Hearts.

Law doveva averlo messo lì per sorvegliarla, ma non stava facendo un buon lavoro visto che attualmente era nel mondo dei sogni.

Provò a mettersi seduta, ma il male al petto la costrinse a sdraiarsi di nuovo.

Doveva esserle scappato un verso di dolore perché il ragazzo si svegliò di soprassalto, puntando lo sguardo assonnato su di lei.

“Oh bene, ti sei svegliata, il capitano ne sarà felice.”

Il ragazzo sorrise e si stropicciò gli occhi, dopo di che pescò un paio di occhiali da una tasta e li indossò.

“Ti consiglio di non muoverti: la ferita alla spalla sta guarendo bene, ma la lesione al polmone no. Il capitano ha dovuto rioperarti perché avevi un’emorragia interna e-”

“Già e di chi è la colpa?!” ...ci risiamo. La voce di Rose era rauca e strozzata e, inevitabilmente, il petto le fece male.

Il ragazzo arrossì e si grattò la nuca, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Senti, potresti andare a chiamare il tuo capitano? Devo davvero tornare all’hotel e non ho voglia di rimanere su questa macchina mortale!”

“Già... ascolta... il capitano è appena andato a dormire dopo essere rimasto qui tutto il giorno... non è che potresti aspettare e lasciarlo riposare un po’?”

_Cosa?!_

“In che senso ‘tutto il giorno’?! Che ore sono? Da quanto sono qui?”

Guardando l’orologio appeso alla parete dall’altra parte della stanza, il ragazzo le rispose:

“Sono le due di notte. Sei qui da circa venticinque ore. Il capitano ti ha portato sul sottomarino ieri notte, ti ha operata e trasferita qui sotto. È rimasto tutto il giorno a controllarti e solo mezz’ora fa sono finalmente riuscito a dargli il cambio per cui, per favore, potresti tornare a dormire e aspettare ancora un po’ prima di farmelo chiamare?” la guardò con occhi speranzosi.

Beh... era esterrefatta!

Come mai Law l’aveva salvata, di nuovo? Dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare, perché non l’aveva semplicemente uccisa? Era pure rimasto tutto il giorno a monitorarla...

Forse la stava tenendo in vita per poterla torturare... dalle voci che giravano sul suo conto non ne sarebbe rimasta sorpresa.

Oppure l’aveva salvata per ‘chiederle’ di nuovo di lavorare per lui... cosa molto più probabile.

Il punto era che lei non avrebbe mai lavorato per il chirurgo.

Non per qualche capriccio o altro (beh, anche per quello)... Semplicemente, non poteva!

Aveva una specie di contratto vincolante ed esclusivo con il capo di Mr. Sayf e con LUI non si scherzava. MAI!

Non lo aveva detto a Law, perché la segretezza era molto importante per il suo attuale datore di lavoro ma, forse, considerando il fatto che le aveva salvato la vita, avrebbe potuto farglielo intendere...

NO, che stava pensando?!

Non doveva niente a quel pirata. L’aveva salvata, vero, ma anche lei l’aveva fatto. Per ben due volte! Quindi, come aveva detto lui stesso dopo averla messa fuori combattimento, ora erano pari.

Fatto stava che Rose non era propriamente senza cuore e, considerando che Law l’aveva controllata per tutta la notte e tutto il giorno, avrebbe potuto chiudere un occhio e lasciarlo dormire un po’.

Un piccolo favore che, comunque, avrebbe giovato anche a lei, visto che si sentiva davvero debole.

_Anche se non se lo merita dopo il calcio alla nuca... cazzo che male a proposito..._

Lanciando un’occhiata al ragazzo, scoprì che questi era rimasto ad aspettare la sua risposta con due occhioni da cucciolo... a cui Rose non riuscì proprio a resistere.

_Dea, devo sperare che non mi chieda altro guardandomi in quel modo, altrimenti sono fregata..._

“Si, va bene. Comunque sono un po’ stanca... vorrà dire che gli parlerò domani mattina...”

“Grazie mille signorina, sono davvero felice di sentirtelo dire. Mi chiamo Tonakai comunque.”

“Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Rose.”

“Che bel nome... sai mi hanno detto che sei una persona davvero pericolosa ma, secondo me, hanno esagerato. Sei così educata e femminile, non credo proprio che tu possa far del male a qualcuno.”

_Oh mia dea, ora mi sciolgo... come si fa ad essere così ingenui eppure così adorabili?! È un’arma di distruzione di massa!_

“Si... beh... grazie. Ma non dovresti giudicare un libro dalla copertina. Ora se vuoi scusarmi dov-”

“Lo so, hai ragione. Me lo dicono tutti che sono un credulone, però tu sei così piccola e carina che -”

“IO NON SONO PICCOLA! E ora smettila di parlare! Ho sonno!”

“Scusa, scusa, non volevo dire che sei bassa ma-” Rose gli lanciò un’occhiata feroce, che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.

“Scusa, scusa, scusa. Ecco, ora sto zitto... un’ultima cosa... stai bene? Vuoi qualcosa? Un po’ d’acqua o forse vuoi che aumenti gli antidolorifici?”

“Sto bene. Sono solo stanca. Sarà a causa dell’intervento e di tutto quello che è successo in questi giorni... grazie, ma vorrei solo dormire un po’.”

“Certo, certo, non c’è problema. Hai perso molto sangue e, combinato con l’intervento, gli antidolorifici e le manette di agalmatolite, è perfettamente normale che tu ti senta così. Ora sto zitto promesso. Buonanotte.”

Rose sentì un fischio nelle orecchie e, con lentezza mortale, spostò lo sguardo dal sorriso innocente di Tonakai, ai suoi polsi.

Erano entrambi chiusi in stretti bracciali, collegati da una lunga catena... manette... in pietra del mare.

Ecco spiegata la sua immensa debolezza...

Il fischio nelle sue orecchie aumentò e, prima che il ragazzo riuscisse nuovamente a sedersi, Rose cacciò un urlo che risuonò in tutto il sottomarino.

 

* * *

 

Law si sdraiò a letto, dopo quasi 48 ore di veglia.

Erano stati giorni intensi e, a complicare il tutto, ci si era messo pure il combattimento e il successivo intervento di Rose.

Nonostante quello era soddisfatto.

Era riuscito a catturarla e di sicuro non se la sarebbe più fatta scappare!

Era rimasto al suo capezzale per tutto il giorno, sperando di poterle parlare e vedere la sua reazione ma evidentemente, quella volta, aveva indovinato il giusto dosaggio per l’anestesia.

Aveva fatto un passo avanti, ma allo stesso tempo, si sentiva frustrato.

Chissà quando si sarebbe svegliata... era così impaziente di parlarle che, fin quando Tonakai non era venuto a pregarlo, per potergli dare il cambio, non si era neanche reso conto del tempo passato a guardarla dormire.

Era evidente che il suo cervello non funzionasse a pieno regime ormai da qualche giorno, visti i suoi pensieri incoerenti e contrastanti.

Cercando una posizione più comoda, si massaggiò gli occhi provando ad alleviare l’emicrania persistente.

Aveva decisamente bisogno di una bella dormita.

Fece un respiro profondo per calmare i nervi. Pian piano sentì tutti i muscoli del corpo rilassarsi uno ad uno e una grande pesantezza gli calò addosso.

Era quasi nel mondo dei sogni quando sentì l’urlo.

Scattò in piedi e si diresse subito verso la porta.

Il grido, acuto e prolungato, proveniva dal basso...

Sapendo perfettamente a chi apparteneva, imboccò le scale ed iniziò a scendere. Arrivò al piano più basso del sottomarino, dov’era situato il magazzino con le scorte alimentari, i pezzi di ricambio e i siluri. Sulla sinistra, proprio accanto alle scale, stavano due piccole celle.

In quella più lontana da lui c’era Rose, ancora stesa sulla brandina, che urlava come una pazza. Subito fuori dalla cella Tonakai, armeggiando freneticamente con il mazzo di chiavi, cercava in ogni modo di calmarla.

“Che cosa sta succedendo?” Law cercò di sovrastare le urla della ragazza, ma ci riuscì a stento.

“Non lo so capitano. Si è svegliata e sembrava stare bene, poi dal nulla ha iniziato ad urlare e a dimenarsi...”  
“TOGLILE! TOGLIELEEEE! AHHHH”

“Cosa vuole togliersi?”

“Non lo so! Lo ripete da quando è iniziato tutto questo.” Tonakai era nel panico. Era evidente che non sapesse cosa fare. Era così agitato, che non riusciva nemmeno a trovare la chiave giusta per aprire la cella.

Rose continuò a dimenarsi e ad urlare; se avesse continuato così, le si sarebbero riaperte le ferite.

Non aveva fatto tutta quella fatica per tenerla in vita, per poi vederla morire in quel modo stupido!

“Apri la cella, svelto!”

Tonakai trovò finalmente la chiave giusta e, con mani tremanti, riuscì ad aprire la porta.

Law si precipitò dentro e trattenne la ragazza per le spalle.

“Rose-ya. Rose-ya. ROSE-YA CALMATI!” anche urlandole in faccia e scrollandola leggermente sembrò non sentirlo. Era in piena crisi isterica, completamente fuori controllo.

Continuava a ripetere la stessa frase, intervallata da urla prolungate.

Cosa l’aveva fatta scattare? Vide del sangue sulle sue mani.

In un primo momento, pensò che le si fossero riaperte le ferite ma, successivamente, notò che la ragazza si stava scorticando i polsi a sangue... l’agalmatolite!

“Toglile le manette, sbrigati!” Law continuò a tenerla ferma per le spalle mentre Tonakai, prendendo le chiavi delle manette da una delle molte tasche della tuta, entrò nella cella e con molta difficoltà riuscì ad aprire una delle due polsiere. Stava per aprire anche l’altra, quando Rose sembrò riconnettersi alla realtà... più o meno.

“Fermi, fermi, FERMIII!!”

Entrambi gli uomini si bloccarono e guardarono la ragazza che, sempre in preda al panico, cercò di comunicare.

“NON FATELO! OH dea, fermatevi!” 

Rose arpionò le braccia di Law e lo guardò con gli occhi nerissimi pieni di lacrime, le pupille dilatate dalla paura. Le unghie della ragazza scavarono nella pelle del pirata, ma lui non ci fece caso: era troppo impegnato a cercare di capirci qualcosa, in tutto quel farneticare.

Era sul punto di dire a Tonakai di procedere ma, lo sguardo disperato del mercenario, lo fermò.

Era nel pieno di una crisi psicotica, urlava, piangeva, sbavava... eppure il suo sguardo gli comunicò la piena consapevolezza che, se le avesse tolto le manette, qualcosa di molto brutto sarebbe accaduto.

“Non... farlo...”  

Dopo tutte quelle urla, il sussurro della ragazza lo colpì più di ogni altra cosa.

Prese una decisione: mise l’avambraccio sulla gola di Rose e spinse.

Le tolse l’aria, premendo con forza sulla carotide e la guardò svenire. Poco prima di perdere conoscenza, gli parve di vedere una scintilla di gratitudine nei suoi occhi.

Il silenzio improvviso, interrotto solo dai respiri affannati di Tonakai, gli fece fischiare le orecchie.

Con calma si alzò e fece segno al ragazzo di levarle definitivamente le manette...

Non successe nulla e Law si chiese se avesse fatto bene a renderla inoffensiva o se si fosse immaginato tutto.

Decidendo di archiviare momentaneamente l’accaduto, si domandò come avrebbe dovuto procedere ora.

Senza le manette di agalmatolite, non poteva assicurare né l’incolumità del suo equipaggio né la riuscita del suo piano... beh c’era solo un modo per renderla inoffensiva ma, se l’avesse in quel momento, lo sforzo l’avrebbe probabilmente uccisa.

Merda, era stanco di tutto ciò e l’emicrania era solo peggiorata a causa delle urla.

Rimpianse il suo letto e mandò una silenziosa maledizione alla donna svenuta lì vicino.

“Kai, va a dormire, per stanotte hai finito.”

“Ma capitano, non puoi stare qui. Sarai sfinito e io pos-”

“Non discutere, vai!”

Con sguardo preoccupato il ragazzo annuì e lo lasciò solo con la prigioniera.

Law si accasciò stancamente sulla sedia vicino alla cella e chiuse gli occhi. Non poteva permettere che Rose si svegliasse con qualcun altro vicino, ora che i poteri del suo frutto del diavolo erano attivi.

Il pirata sentì le membra pulsargli per lo sfinimento. Rimpianse di non aver chiesto all’infermiere di portargli una tazza di caffè, ne avrebbe proprio avuto bisogno.

Per fortuna i suoi uomini lo conoscevano bene perché, poco tempo dopo, Kai ritornò con una tazza e una caraffa fumante piena di quel liquido scuro.

Senza dire una parola, poggiò tutto vicino a lui e se ne andò.

Il dottore se ne versò un’abbondante quantità e ne buttò giù più di metà in un sol sorso.

Si mise più comodo possibile, considerando la sedia in metallo, e si preparò alla lunga veglia.

Che poi tanto lunga non fu...

 

* * *

 

_“Cosa credi di fare?! Tu, essere inferiore!”_

_“Schifoso, putrido e ignobile mostriciattolo.”_

_“Ahahahah guardatela! Non si regge in piedi...”_

_“Tirati su e lavora!”_

_“Solo a guardarti mi viene il voltastomaco.”_

_“Vieni a giocare con me...”_

Rose si svegliò di soprassalto con il cuore in gola.

Per un momento le sembrò di essere da tutt’altra parte... poi, schiarendosi la vista, scoprì che in realtà si trovava circondata da pareti in metallo.

Era nella cella del sottomarino di Trafalgar Law.

_Grazie alla dea..._

In un secondo si ricordò l’accaduto e, con panico sempre più crescente, si guardò i polsi... liberi dalle manette.

Era così sollevata, che rischiò di svenire un’altra volta (stava svenendo un po’ troppo spesso in quei giorni), per fortuna si contenne.

Prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa liberò Ice, il quale, con una velocità inaudita, considerando le sue dimensioni, si avvolse intorno a lei in una sorta di abbraccio serpentesco.

“Piccolo, si sono felice anch’io di vederti. Stai tranquillo, stiamo bene... ora però mi soffochi... Ice, calmati...”

Il serpente allentò un po’ la presa, ma rimase comunque a contatto con Rose facendo si, grazie alla sua stazza, che lei si appoggiasse a lui per rimanere seduta. Era un rettile davvero grande: le dimensioni erano uguali, se non superiori, a quelle di un pitone. Lungo 5 metri e mezzo con un diametro di circa 10 cm. Era di un colore grigio/azzurro, da lì il nome Ice, con gli occhi rossi tranne che per la nera pupilla verticale. Era uno dei serpenti più velenosi al mondo nonché uno dei più intelligenti. Inoltre era il migliore amico di Rose fin dalla sua nascita.

Lei lo aveva allevato appena uscito dall’uovo e da allora non si erano più separati.

Ice appoggiò la grossa testa sulla spalla di Rose e lei lo accarezzò, rassicurante.

“Tranquillo non è successo nulla, ora stiamo bene...”

I due si confortarono a vicenda e, finalmente, il cuore della ragazza rallentò la sua corsa facendo si che l’elettrocardiografo, a cui era ancora attaccata, smettesse di suonare fastidiosamente.

Si sentiva meglio.

Senza le manette la sua debolezza era dovuta solamente all’emorragia interna e al successivo intervento. Evidentemente Law aveva aumentato i dosaggi dell’anestesia, così facendo Rose aveva dormito per più di dodici ore... in effetti forse aveva esagerato un po’, ma gliene era grata.

Avendo riposato così tanto, il corpo della ragazza sarebbe guarito molto più in fretta, permettendole di recuperare la piena mobilità già la mattina dopo.

C’era solo un problema... ed era proprio seduto lì, fuori dalla cella, ad osservarla.

“Allora, _capitano_ , vogliamo riprendere da dove avevamo interrotto?”

“Con piacere Rose-ya. Potremmo riprendere dalla volta in cui hai quasi ucciso tre dei miei uomini e mi hai praticamente spaccato il cranio per scappare... oppure da quando sei scappata dal locale lanciandomi un tavolo addosso... anzi no, sarebbe più appropriato riprendere da quando ti sei messa ad urlare come una pazza psicotica, artigliandomi le braccia a sangue, perché ti togliessi le manette di agalmatolite. Che ne dici? Riprendiamo da quel punto?!”

_Stronzo, saputello e pure sarcastico... cavolo ho fatto jackpot!_

“Sai, quella faccia compiaciuta non ti si addice proprio ( _non è vero, è perfetta su di te... smettila Rose!)_. Comunque tutti questi ‘disguidi’ sono accaduti  interamente a causa tua! Non dare la colpa a me per la tua mente malata! Secondo te, io, Calliophis Rose, dovrei lavorare per te, in esclusiva, senza compenso e magari esserne pure felice?! Un pirata sconosciuto ai più e con inclinazioni sadiche che viaggia su un sottomarino... ma sei completamente scemo?! E cosa dovrei fare? Rincorrere i tuoi nemici ed ucciderli? Cosa ti hanno fatto? Lo sgambetto?! Quelle persone brutte e cattive ti hanno fatto la bua?! Oh povero, piccolo Law...”

La sua voce grondava sarcasmo e perfino Ice soffiò contro il novellino.

Il pirata non raccolse la sua provocazione e continuò semplicemente a fissarla con occhi penetranti.

“Ascolta Law, cosa vuoi da me?”

Una domanda semplice, che richiedeva una semplice risposta.

Era stufa di giocare quella partita con il pirata.

“Rose-ya, lo sai cosa voglio. Tu sei molto brava nel tuo lavoro e ti voglio dalla mia parte. Semplice. Cosa c’è di sbagliato in questo ragionamento? Il tuo lavoro è svolgere un particolare compito, definito in base ad un contratto scritto o verbale, dietro pagamento di un compenso. Bene, io voglio stipulare un contratto con te.

Se è il denaro il problema, ebbene ti pagherò qualsiasi cifra, purché tu la smetta di attaccare me o i miei uomini ogni volta che ci vedi.”  

_Che cazzo è appena successo? Law... conciliante?!_

Il pirata era seduto su una sedia in metallo fuori dalla cella di Rose.

Sul pavimento, vicino a lui, stavano una tazza e una caraffa mezza vuota di caffè... guardando più attentamente il viso del dottore, vide che sotto i suoi occhi c’erano delle grandi occhiaie. In effetti la sua postura urlava ai quattro venti: ‘Sono stanco morto, vi prego, voglio un letto!’.

Caaavolooo, era messo davvero male se le parlava in quel modo... beh, meglio per lei!

_Forse posso approfittarne... si sa, gli uomini stanchi sono molto più malleabili._

“Ascolta, sono troppo stanca per ribattere, ma sappiamo entrambi che non è così che hai iniziato le tue contrattazioni. Se, la prima volta che mi sono svegliata nella tua infermeria, ti fossi posto in questo modo, le cose sarebbero andate in modo decisamente diverso. Ma lasciamoci il passato alle spalle e ricominciamo da capo: ciao, mi chiamo Rose, questo è Ice e ti ringrazio per avermi salvato la vita. Anche se sei stato tu a conciarmi così... va bene, non fa niente, tutto perdonato. Ora tocca a te.”

Rose fece segno al pirata di continuare. Lui la guardò come se fosse pazza, e forse era proprio così, anche se lei dava la colpa agli antidolorifici. Vedendo lo sguardo fermo della ragazza Law decise di darle corda. Probabilmente l’accontentò a causa dello sfinimento...

“Sono Law, sei sul mio sottomarino, il Polar Tang, e ti ringrazio per aver salvato me e la mia ciurma... anche se non te l’ho chiesto. Ora che le presentazioni sono state fatte, accetterai la mia proposta di lavoro?”

Rose era piacevolmente sorpresa dal discorso di Law... allora, quando voleva, anche il pirata sapeva essere cordiale... _certo avrebbe potuto impegnarsi di più... comunque..._

“Mi dispiace tanto ma, purtroppo, sono attualmente impegnata con un altro cliente. Se vuoi posso chiedere alla mia assistente di trovarti un altro mercenario da assumere. Visto?! Se mi avessi parlato così fin dall’inizio le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.”

Law la guardò, apatico.

“A me non sembra che la risposta sia diversa da quella di tre, anzi, quattro, giorni fa.”

“Certo che è diversa! Chiedendo con gentilezza e cortesia io ti avrei risposto con altrettanta gentilezza e cortesia e la tua testa starebbe bene adesso... e, probabilmente, il visone non avrebbe male al collo.”

Al solo sentir nominare Bepo e quanto successo, Law si svegliò completamente, assumendo una posa molto più minacciosa.

_Cavolo. solo lui può sedersi in modo minaccioso..._

“Ascoltami bene, Rose-ya, se non lo avessi ancora capito, io non accetto un no come risposta!”

Gli occhi del pirata, delle taglienti fessure argentate, si fissarono fermamente nello sguardo nero del mercenario, sfidandola a contraddirlo.

“Non è certo un mio problema, se non sai accettare un rifiuto. Mi dispiace per quelle povere ragazze che hanno avuto la sfortuna di incontrarti... Comunque, io, non mi farò certo spaventare da un novellino che ha appena lasciato il North Blue!”

Rose vide una vena ingrossarsi sulla tempia di Law. Preparandosi ad un’altra accesa discussione con il pirata, cercò di raddrizzarsi e ci riuscì solamente perché aiutata da Ice, ancora dietro di lei a sorreggerla.

Stranamente, il chirurgo, cambiò improvvisamente espressione: divenne delusa e accondiscendente... Anche la sua postura rifletté lo strano cambiamento: Law sembrò sgonfiarsi e la sua testa, insieme alle spalle, si abbassarono, come gravate da un grande peso...

“Ho capito, Rose-ya. Sei impegnata e non puoi lavorare per me. Nonostante tutte le nostre controversie sei ancora ferma nella tua decisione e questo lo rispetto. Se continuassimo a combatterci non ne ricaveremmo nulla... quindi ho deciso di fare un passo indietro. Tra poche ore sarà mattina e, se le tue condizioni lo permetteranno, potrai andartene. Se l’offerta è ancora valida, gradirei che mi indirizzassi verso un altro mercenario.”

_COSA. CAZZO. É. APPENA. SUCCESSO?!_

No no no no, non era assolutamente possibile che Law fosse serio!

Ma per favore, ci doveva essere sotto qualcosa.

Stava sicuramente cercando di ingannarla per poterla incastrare in qualche modo... ma in che modo?

Tra poche ore, si sarebbe ripresa e se ne sarebbe andata... Cosa poteva farle per impedirle di andarsene?

Beh, avrebbe potuto farle davvero molte cose, soprattutto con il suo frutto del diavolo, ma lei era mentalmente e fisicamente in grado di ricoprirsi d’haki per il tempo necessario a fuggire quindi, qualsiasi piano il pirata avesse avuto in mente, non avrebbe funzionato. Si sentiva molto sicura riguardo ciò.

Aveva anni di esperienza alle spalle e un novellino, per quanto forte ed inquietante, non avrebbe potuto combatterla. Soprattutto ora che si aspettava un agguato!

Con questi pensieri per la testa, Rose fece un sorriso sollevato e rilassò il corpo, appoggiandosi più comodamente ad Ice.

_Che la recita abbia inizio!_

“Sono davvero felice di esserci chiariti. Oh dea, è un sollievo non dover più combattere fra noi... Prometto che tra qualche ora me ne andrò e non creerò più alcun problema né a te né ai tuoi uomini. Ora puoi anche aprire la cella. Non ce n’è più bisogno, no?!”

Rose lo stava mettendo alla prova. Fin dove si sarebbe spinto con quella sceneggiata? L’avrebbe lasciata uscire dalla cella solo per chiuderla da qualche altra parte o le avrebbe permesso di uscire dal sottomarino, solo per riprenderla subito dopo?

Tornata all’hotel, avrebbe visto nuovamente i suoi uomini dall’altra parte della strada?

Law fece un sorriso accondiscendente, si alzò e, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo, aprì la cella.

“Certo Rose-ya, ecco fatto. Se vuoi ti posso prescrivere altri antidolorifici.”

Dea che tono sarcastico, avrebbe potuto fingere un po’ meglio, ma in fondo non ce n’era bisogno: entrambi sapevano che l’altro stava mentendo... ed era proprio quello il divertimento.

Chi dei due sarebbe riuscito a vincere? Quale intelletto avrebbe prevalso sull’altro?

Rose era intrigata. Il lavoro era diventato troppo facile e monotono ultimamente. Law era un gradito diversivo che le avrebbe impegnato il tempo prima della partenza.

Si appoggiò ancor più ad Ice, stiracchiandosi esageratamente.

“No grazie, non ho bisogno di altri antidolorifici. Credo proprio che rimarrò ancora un po’ stesa qui. In fondo è ancora notte fonda... chi me lo fa fare di uscire a quest’ora?!”

Law le lanciò un’occhiata assassina, che camuffò immediatamente. Poverino, non doveva essere abituato alle provocazioni... beh, Rose era naturalmente molto sfacciata, soprattutto quando sapeva che il suo comportamento, avrebbe fatto incazzare la sua vittima.

La suddetta vittima si rimise a sedere sulla scomoda sedia e si riempì la tazza di caffè... sarebbe stata una lunga notte alla fine...


	6. Chapter 6

Rose uscì dal sottomarino di primo mattino. Per la seconda volta in meno di una settimana, scese dalla passerella in legno e si diresse verso il quartiere alberghiero.

Alla fine Law, l’aveva lasciata andare senza fare storie. Era un po’ delusa, ad essere sinceri sperava che il pirata avrebbe fatto subito la sua mossa... a quanto pareva, avrebbe dovuto aspettare...

Era un enorme ammasso di dolore: alle solite fitte a spalla e costato si era aggiunto il forte pulsare alla testa. Cavolo, Law le aveva calciato la testa più forte di quanto si aspettasse: era un miracolo che non le avesse provocato un trauma cranico...

Ice era ritornato sulla gamba in forma di tatuaggio, ma era ancora agitato: ogni tanto si muoveva nervosamente, provocandole il solletico.

Cercò di concentrarsi su quello che la circondava: bolle salivano verso l’alta cupola, formata dalla chioma delle mangrovie, centinaia di persone si muovevano una accanto all’altra, tutte con diverse destinazioni. Per puro caso notò che, un gruppo piuttosto numeroso di individui, era fermo al limitare di uno spiazzo. Incuriosita si avvicinò e scansò, con poco riguardo, i vecchi impiccioni. Vide che i marine avevano transennato un’area abbastanza estesa e stavano montando degli schermi giganteschi.

“Hai visto? Sembra proprio che la Marina farà le cose in grande. E tutto solo per una persona!”

“Una persona?! Stai parlando di un pirata famosissimo, al servizio del grande Barbabianca, uno degli Yonko! La sua esecuzione è un evento unico!”

“Bah, io sono solo felice che finalmente uccidano uno del suo calibro. Se possono farlo davvero, allora c’è ancora speranza per il futuro!”

“Speranza?! Ci sarà una guerra, imbecille! Barbabianca andrà a Marineford e spazzerà via tutto!”

“Cosa vuoi che faccia quel vecchio? E poi è solo uno sporco pirata, tra loro non c’è lealtà!”

“Hai ragione, sono solo dei tagliagole e degli assassini e gli Yonko sono i peggiori tra i peggiori!”

Il livello che poteva raggiungere la stupidità umana, la sorprendeva ogni volta. Quegli idioti non avevano capito nulla!

Tutti erano a conoscenza della profonda fedeltà che legava i membri di quella ciurma. I sottoposti di Barbabianca erano come figli per lui... porca puttana, lo chiamavano papà!!

Doveva chiamare il suo capo... non poteva rimanere lì, così vicino al Quartier Generale della Marina, con una guerra in agguato!

Barbabianca era conosciuto come l’uomo più forte del mondo e, con il frutto Gura Gura, poteva spazzare via un’isola, solo con un fottuto pugno...

Con tutta quella merda legata a Law, si era dimenticata del quadro generale. Non poteva permetterselo con un conflitto mondiale in procinto di scoppiare. Con o senza il consenso del suo capo avrebbe lasciato l’arcipelago il giorno seguente. Voleva mettere più distanza possibile tra lei e Marineford.  

Sarebbe rimasta in Paradiso, dove gli Yonko non avevano nessun territorio e dove praticamente qualsiasi pirata e marine, era una mezza calzetta.

Avendo un piano Rose raggiunse il suo hotel e si preparò alla partenza. Purtroppo il gioco con Law sarebbe finito ancor prima di iniziare...

 

* * *

 

Law si svegliò dopo solo cinque ore di sonno. Aveva la mente piena di pensieri che gli disturbavano il sonno e quasi tutti erano legati al mercenario.

Il suo piano aveva bisogno di estrema precisione e pianificazione. Non avrebbe impiegato nuovamente tempo e risorse, per vederle andare in fumo.

Voleva servirsi di quella ragazza e, per i quattro Blue, lo avrebbe fatto!

Così si ritrovò seduto alla sua scrivania, a cercare di prevedere tutte le variabili che avrebbero potuto interferire con i suoi progetti.

A causa del soggetto, piuttosto imprevedibile, era quanto mai difficile definire lo schema adeguato. Nonostante la stanchezza però si stava divertendo: era liberatorio potersi concentrare su un soggetto diverso, una volta tanto. Non doveva dimenticare, però, che la ragazza era solo un altro mezzo per raggiungere un fine più grande: anche se una piacevole sfida, era comunque un’altra pedina nella partita a cui stava giocando ormai da quasi undici anni. E l’avversario contro cui combatteva, non era da sottovalutare.

Per questo stava cercando in tutti i modi di appropriarsi del mercenario più bravo sul mercato: essendo lei, la più ricercata in quell’ambiente, era sicuramente uno scrigno pieno di informazioni.

L’idea per legarla definitivamente a lui, quella che aveva avuto poche ore prima, era ancora grezza. Non sapeva né quando né dove procedere... in realtà non era una cosa troppo complicata ma, con quella ragazza di mezzo, anche le cose più semplici, diventavano ardue.

Bussarono sommessamente alla porta e Law diede l’ok per entrare.

“Ah, sei sveglio Capitano, pensavo stessi ancora dormendo...”

“Cosa c’è, Bepo?”

“Beh, gli uomini sono un po’ agitati... si chiedono perché tu l’abbia lasciata andare così, senza fare nulla... dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto, avrebbero voluto... beh...”

“Vendicarmi?!” disse Law con ironia.

Bepo si guardò i piedi e fece per scusarsi ma il chirurgo lo interruppe prima che potesse farlo.

“Dì loro di non preoccuparsi, ho tutto sotto controllo. Si prenderanno la loro rivincita molto presto.”

Il visone non si curò del ghigno crudele formatosi sul viso del proprio capitano e, semplicemente, si rallegrò per la buona notizia.

“Allora riferisco, capitano!”

“Aspetta Bepo, trova Shachi, Pen, Uni e Shiru e digli di venire qui.”

“Aye, aye, capitano!”

L’orso uscì dalla stanza ma, il sorriso inquietante di Law, rimase.

 

* * *

 

Rose non era riuscita a trovare un passaggio fuori dall’arcipelago per il giorno dopo, quindi aveva dovuto aspettare un altro giorno.

Non ne era sorpresa... la sua assistente, Patty, era una persona dai pochi interessi, i quali non comprendevano né la sua salute, né la sua sicurezza. Si poteva dire che, se riusciva a passarle dei lavori e a organizzarle gli incontri per i compensi, era già tanto.

Di conseguenza, aveva dovuto aspettare su quel maledetto arcipelago un giorno in più, rischiando di essere nuovamente infastidita da Law o identificata dai marine.

Aveva saputo che l’Ammiraglio Kizaru, non essendo riuscito a catturare né Trafalgar né Kidd, aveva arrestato ben cinquecento pirati.

E se fosse stato ancora lì? E se avesse riconosciuto Rose? E se fosse riuscito a catturarla?

Non voleva pensare a quell’eventualità!

Si schiarì le idee e si guardò intorno: era al Gr. 44, stava aspettando una nave da crociera, la Yume, che l’avrebbe portata su un’isola, abbastanza lontana da non doversi preoccupare di probabili maremoti o tsunami creati da Barbabianca.

Era pronta a partire già dal giorno prima: i bagagli predisposti, assorbiti grazie al suo potere e fatti diventare piccoli tatuaggi, non più grandi di un neo, così che non l’intralciassero in caso di fuga.

Stava iniziando ad essere un po’ troppo carica: quando assorbiva troppe cose, queste, anche se rimpicciolite, non cambiavano di peso... già, se si fosse pesata in quel momento, avrebbe rotto la bilancia.

Rose però non ne era rallentata, era molto forte e come avrebbe detto il suo vecchio maestro: _“Tutto allenamento in più, non frignare!”_

Non vedendo nessuna nave all’orizzonte, si sedette su una panchina all’ombra e chiuse gli occhi. Aveva sempre odiato il sole: la luce accecante, il caldo, il sudore... la luce!!

Nonostante il cappello a tesa larga e gli occhiali da sole, faceva fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Tanto impegnata a lamentarsi, non si accorse che qualcuno si era seduto vicino a lei. Era un bambino piccolo, non più di otto o nove anni, vestito malamente con vecchi stracci; aveva il viso emaciato e lo sguardo decisamente troppo saggio per uno della sua età.

Rose non aveva mai amato troppo i bambini: non sapeva come rapportasi con loro, erano troppo strani, delle bestioline urlanti che piangevano in continuazione. Cercava sempre di starci alla larga, anche a causa del suo veleno, a cui erano molto più sensibili... e ora uno di _quelli_ si era seduto vicino a lei.

_Ok Rose, niente panico. Non guardarlo e lui non ti infastidirà... forse è venuto a guardare il mare, oppure sta aspettando gli amici._

“Signora, puoi darmi qualche soldo? Ho fame.”

“Ehm... certo... aspetta un attimo.”

Recuperò qualche banconota e le diede al ragazzino. Il quale, non aspettandosi la grossa somma, strabuzzò gli occhi e accennò un sorriso con qualche dente mancante.

“Signora, sei molto generosa. Vieni con me! Devo presentarti alla mamma. Lei dice sempre di essere gentile con le persone gentili.”

_Cazzo... e ora che faccio?!_

“Non ce n’è bisogno. Sono felice di aiutarti, ma tra poco arriverà la mia nave e non posso proprio venire con te...”

Vide il bambino sgonfiarsi come un palloncino e anche qualche lacrimone formarglisi agli angoli degli occhi.

_Oh merda, i piagnistei no! Ti prego dea, non i piagnistei!_

“Ma io volevo portarti dalla mamma.”

Il bambino iniziò a piangere e, le persone lì intorno, si girarono verso di loro. Cazzo, aveva attirato l’attenzione su di sé. In preda al panico, con un bambino in piena crisi piagnucolosa, cercò di raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio e provò a rapportarsi in modo civile con lui.

“Ascolta ragazzo. Non voglio essere scortese, ma non posso proprio venire a trovare tua madre. Che poi, cosa centra tua madre in tutto questo? Ti ho dato i soldi, ora dovresti solo correre a comprarti qualcosa e non cercare di portarmi con te. Io ho degli impegni, delle responsabil-”.

Rose non riuscì a finire il discorso, perché il bambino prese a singhiozzare più forte. Un marine, di guardia lì vicino, si girò a guardarli...

“Ok, ok, vengo. Ma smetti di piangere, per favore.”

Il mostriciattolo smise immediatamente e, con insolenza, prese la mano guantata della mercenaria, trascinandola verso l’entroterra, senza indugio. Superarono diversi Grove e arrivarono al ponte di collegamento con la zona malfamata.

Rose sentì tutti i suoi campanelli d’allarme andare in tilt: qualcosa non tornava. Il ragazzino però non superò il ponte e si diresse verso un’abitazione diroccata lì vicino. Anche se cercò in tutti i modi di svignarsela, la presa del ragazzino era salda e la trascinò fino alla porta.

Entrò come un missile urlando alla madre che era tornato. Rose guardò con diffidenza il buio oltre la porta. Tutti i suoi nervi erano a fior di pelle e il suo sesto senso le diceva di girarsi e correre come una pazza via da lì... ma il bambino era entrato e ora era una sua responsabilità assicurarsi che stesse bene.

Entrò esitante, segnando per sempre la sua vita.

La porta si chiuse dietro di lei e si ritrovò circondata da quattro uomini.

“Bene Rose-ya, vedo che il nostro amico ha fatto il suo dovere.”

Law era seduto ad un tavolo sulla destra. Il bambino che l’aveva trascinata lì, era accanto a lui; il pirata gli diede una mazzetta di berry e lui uscì correndo dalla casa, scavalcando una finestra senza vetri.

Ovvio che il bambino fosse in combutta con loro. Ultimamente tutto aveva a che fare con quei pirati... dea, aveva degli stalker.

“Law, non ho proprio tempo per te e i tuoi giochetti. Devo andarmene via di qui. Domani ci sarà una guerra... o sei troppo stupido per capirlo?”

“Vedo che, nonostante tutti i nostri piacevoli incontri, tu non ti sia ancora resa conto con chi hai a che fare. Poco male, non ho più intenzione di essere gentile. Attaccatela!”

I quattro uomini della sua ciurma, l’attaccarono contemporaneamente: un paio a mani nude, uno con una spada e l’ultimo con un bastone.

Rose agì d’istinto e si immerse nello scontro. Evitò, parò e colpì. Non si fece scrupoli ad attaccare tutti i loro punti deboli ma, nonostante la ferocia, non usò mai il suo potere. Non voleva uccidere quegli uomini, anche perché aveva già usato il suo prezioso antidoto su due di loro: il rosso e quello con il cappello con la scritta penguin.

Stese proprio quei due con colpi ben assestati alla nuca e al plesso solare. Ora mancava un tizio con una maschera bianca inquietante e uno con una sorta di fazzoletto che gli lasciava scoperti solo gli occhi... completamente bianchi. _Dea, Law arruola tipi proprio strambi..._

Maschera avanzò e l’attaccò a mani nude e Fazzoletto le arrivò da dietro con il bastone. Lei evitò entrambi e fece perdere l’equilibrio a Maschera, che colpì violentemente la testa. Fazzoletto la fece penare di più: era un abile combattente e con l’asta non se la cavava per niente male. Era così impegnata ad evitarne i colpi che non si accorse che, l’uomo con il cappello, si era ripreso e le aveva puntato la spada alla schiena.

Non fosse stato per Ice, che uscì per darle una mano, l’avrebbero infilzata.

Tutto accadde in pochi istanti: appena il serpente fece la sua comparsa Law, che fino a quel momento era rimasto seduto a guardare lo scontro, attivò il suo potere e lo trasportò davanti a lui; allungò il braccio e attaccò il rettile.

Rose pensò che stesse per strangolare il suo povere cucciolo ma, Law non strinse la mano intorno a lui... gli passò attraverso, prendendo qualcosa dal corpo di Ice, che si accasciò a terra.

La mercenaria era in preda al panico, non badando ai suoi avversari, li scansò e raggiunse il suo amico riverso sul pavimento.

“Che cosa hai fatto?! Oh mia dea, Ice! Riprenditi ti prego, Ice!”

Vide che, dove una volta era situato il cuore del rettile, ora c’era un profondo squarcio quadrato e nero.

Con sempre maggior disperazione, Rose cercò di capirci qualcosa in tutto quel macello, ma la sua testa era troppo occupata ad urlare, in preda alla paura più profonda che avesse mai avvertito. Sentì le lacrime bagnarle le guance e il cuore batterle nelle orecchie, scandendo il suo dolore. Il suo più caro amico, il suo compagno più fidato, il suo cucciolo... era...

Una fredda ira scese su di lei. Con un movimento fluido appoggiò a terra la testa di Ice e si alzò in piedi.

Nei suoi occhi neri, una luce sinistra si accese e si focalizzò su Law. Non disse nulla, rimase semplicemente immobile a guardare il suo nemico, con intenti più che mortali. Odio puro invase il suo corpo e un ronzio prese a risuonarle nelle orecchie: fu come se il fenomeno delle manette di agalmatolite si ripetesse, solo che questa volta, la scintilla scatenante non fu la paura, ma una feroce rabbia assassina.

Rose sentì il ronzio aumentare e si preparò ad esplodere, portando con se tutti i pirati. Poco prima di perdere il controllo, udì tre parole. Tre semplici parole, che inizialmente non ebbero assolutamente senso, ma che non si sa come, attecchirono nel suo cervello, permettendole di ritrovare un minimo di lucidità.

“Non è morto.”

La frase venne nuovamente ripetuta dal pirata.

Rose non capì a cosa si riferisse: la sua mente era ancora un pandemonio di voci, urla e terrificanti silenzi. Ma, evidentemente, il suo corpo sapeva meglio interpretare quei suoni, perché i muscoli si rilassarono e il cuore smise di correrle nel petto. Pian piano il ronzio si attenuò e i suoi pensieri si schiarirono, permettendole di comprendere il vero significato di quella frase.

“In che senso non è morto? Ha un buco al posto del cuore!” la sua voce era roca e le dita le tremavano violentemente. La scarica di adrenalina che le aveva attraversato il corpo, non aveva ancora esaurito la sua forza.

Con voce calma e canzonatoria il chirurgo le spiegò la situazione. Evidentemente non si era accorto di quanto lui e i suoi uomini fossero stati vicini a sfiorare la morte.

“Vedi, Rose-ya, il mio potere ha molte sfaccettature. Questa è una di quelle.”

Le mostrò la mano con cui aveva attaccato Ice: tra le dita recanti la scritta death, il chirurgo della morte, stringeva il cuore pulsante del suo amico.

Stupore e sollievo la invasero. Le gambe le tremarono e, se non fosse stato per il suo orgoglio, si sarebbe ritrovata con il culo per terra, ai piedi del pirata.

Guardò più attentamente Ice e vide che, in effetti, stava ancora respirando. Aveva solo perso conoscenza, ma questo era comprensibile dato che gli avevano appena cavato il cuore...

La rabbia, più controllata questa volta, rifiorì in lei e lanciò uno sguardo di morte a Law.

I due si guardarono a lungo e intensamente.

Sarebbe stato inutile chiedergli di restituirle il cuore: sapeva benissimo perché l’aveva fatto e cosa voleva da lei; quindi, invece di fare domande stupide, prodigarsi in suppliche ( _si certo, io che supplico..._ ) o attaccarlo, rischiando la vita del suo amico, Rose fece la cosa più furba che potesse fare.

“Dove hai ormeggiato il sottomarino? Abbiamo degli affari da discutere.”

...

Rose uscì dalla casa fatiscente, seguita da tre pirati in tuta bianca, intenti a trasportare il lungo corpo di Ice, ancora incosciente. Il mercenario provava un certo senso di soddisfazione nel vederli faticare.

L’ultimo pirata, quello con i capelli rossi, era l’unico a non trasportare il serpente, questo perché Rose l’aveva colpito molto forte alla nuca, causandogli una leggera commozione celebrale.

Tutti loro se lo meritavano, non avrebbero mai dovuto mettersi contro di lei; sperava che ai tre portatori, venisse un’ernia discale o uno strappo muscolare.

Nulla era abbastanza, per compensare il dolore provato nel vedere Ice, ridotto in quel modo!

Rose si girò verso il vero colpevole di tutto. Egli era poco più avanti di lei, portava la sua nodachi poggiata sulla spalla e sembrava non avere un pensiero al mondo. La guardava perfino con un leggero ghigno derisorio.

Fosse stata più debole, gli avrebbe letteralmente ringhiato contro ma, visto che era meglio di così, si limitò a guardarlo male per poi distogliere lo sguardo.

Sentì sulla pelle il suo sguardo e avvertì il suo fottuto ghigno accentuarsi. Si costrinse a non guardarlo, non si sarebbe più abbassata ai suoi giochi. Non lo avrebbe mai più assecondato. Non dopo quello che aveva fatto al suo amico.

Forse, se le avesse cavato il cuore, se la sarebbe presa meno. Ma in fondo era proprio quello il punto!

Law si era vendicato per quello che lei aveva fatto al suo amico visone e, di certo, non avrebbe potuto biasimarlo. Ma, beh, lo biasimava eccome!

In fondo era una donna: poteva permettersi qualsiasi cosa!!

“Bene, se Rosa-ya ha finito di guardare male il vuoto, possiamo andare.”

Lei si morse la lingua per non rispondergli e semplicemente si avviò.

La sirena della Yume, la nave da crociera in arrivo al porto, le fece da ironico sottofondo mentre seguiva Law verso il suo cupo avvenire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, prima di tutto mi scuso per la lunga assenza, ma ho avuto varie vicissitudini tra cui la laurea e il trasloco, nonché la ricerca di un lavoro e il successivo lavoro... insomma, la vita.   
> Come avrete notato però, ho recentemente ripreso a scrivere e, rileggendo i primi capitoli, mi sono resa conto che questi erano decisamente troppo lunghi ed impegnativi. Così ho deciso di spezzarli e di alleggerirli: i primi tre sono diventati sei e, questo qui sotto, è il primo vero nuovo capitolo. Questo però non vi esonera dal rileggere gli altri; ho fatto diverse modifiche e accorciato alcune parti davvero pesanti.  
> Ma ora basta, vi lascio alla lettura.

Rose era nuovamente rinchiusa nella stessa cella, da cui era uscita solo due giorni prima. Dire che fosse incazzata, era più che un eufemismo.

Si muoveva come un animale in gabbia. Tre passi avanti, giro, tre passi indietro, ripeti. Se non l’avessero fatta uscire il prima possibile, avrebbe sicuramente lasciato un solco nel pavimento! Dea, era così frustrata... Era lì da quasi tre ore, ormai!

Law la stava facendo macerare ben bene, lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a stare calma. Non con Ice, ancora incosciente, sulla brandina lì accanto.

Sperava vivamente che il chirurgo non lo avesse ferito irreparabilmente, altrimenti, nessuna divinità in cielo o in terra, avrebbe potuto salvarlo dalla sua ira!

Doveva trovare un modo per riprendersi il cuore di Ice, perché non avrebbe mai potuto abbandonarlo! Non le sarebbe neppure passato per l’anticamera del cervello!

Il flusso di pensieri, venne interrotto da qualcuno che scendeva le scale. Si ritrovò davanti uno dei tanti uomini di Law, con l’immancabile tuta bianca, ovviamente.

Questi si avvicinò alla cella quasi saltellando, reggendo un vassoio con del cibo che, nonostante l’andatura, era riuscito a non far cadere. Lo riconobbe, l’aveva visto allo strip club qualche sera prima... era l’uomo che l’aveva raggiunta nella sezione dedicata alle signore.

“Hola, como esta la nuestra prigioniera?”

“Bene grazie, un alloggio come questo, non lo vedevo da anni...”

“Oh, lo so, el capitán è un pochito amargado all’inizio. Lo apprezzerai... con el tiempo.”

Non aveva ben capito cosa intendesse con _amargado_ ma, se voleva dire lurido stronzo, allora era completamente d’accordo con lui.

“Te ho portato el pranzo. Veo que la sierpente dorme ancora... Que mangia? El cocinero no sapea proprio que fare.” La risata del pirata si diffuse nel piccolo ambiente.

Beh, nonostante l’ottimismo snervante, era abbastanza simpatico: aveva un paio di baffetti e un pizzetto molto curati, neri come i lunghi capelli ricci; l’incarnato olivastro faceva risaltare i suoi occhi verdi. Era piuttosto alto e portava un cilindro nero. Quei pirati indossavano, quasi tutti, un cappello... bah...

A quanto aveva capito, nonostante il forte accento dell’uomo, il cuoco si era preoccupato per l’alimentazione di Ice... se non fosse stata tanto incazzata, avrebbe apprezzato il gesto e non avrebbe risposto in quel modo... probabilmente...

“Ice ha mangiato due settimane fa, quindi sarà a posto per altri sette giorni! Si procura il cibo da solo e mangia solo prede vive!” Già... l’acidità fatta persona. Certo, nessuno poteva biasimarla per questo, dato che si trovava rinchiusa in un fottuto sottomarino, all’alba di una fottuta guerra! Per. La. Fottuta. Terza. Volta!!

“Oh, bien... beh, te lascio aquí el cibo y vado.”

Il pirata si avviò verso le scale. Una punta di rammarico la trafisse...

“Aspetta! Scusami... ti ringrazio per il pranzo...” si costrinse a dire.

_Cavoli Rose, sei proprio un asso delle scuse..._

“Tranquilla chica, capisco que tu eres alterada. Me chiamo Moray.” Aggiunse lui con un sorriso.

“Piacere, io sono Rose. Scusa ancora ma, il fatto che Ice non si sia ancora svegliato, mi sta facendo preoccupare... è normale che ci mettano così tanto a riprendersi?”

Sarà stato per il suo snervante entusiasmo, o per i suoi modi garbati da vero gentiluomo, o per il fatto che fosse palesemente gay... ma stranamente si trovava abbastanza a suo agio con lui. Ora che ci pensava, quella volta allo strip, l’aveva strapazzato un bel po’, forse era anche per questo... _ops..._

“No se, querida. El capitán, non ha mai preso un corazón a un animal...”

_Oh mia dea... e Law doveva sperimentare proprio su Ice?!_

La leggera calma che era riuscita a ritrovare, scomparve in un nanosecondo. Come aveva potuto prendere, la vita del suo amico, così alla leggera?! E se non si fosse più risvegliato? E se il suo cuore avesse smesso di battere? E se avesse subito dei danni permanenti?

Moray sembrò comprendere il cambiamento nell’aria poiché, con un veloce saluto, si congedò.

Rimasta sola, riprese il suo avanti e indietro nella cella, ignorando completamente il vassoio pieno di cibo, appena fuori dalla cella.

Dopo un’infinita serie di andirivieni, percepì un movimento provenire dalla brandina: Ice si stava svegliando. “Piccolo mio, come stai? Oh dea, ti prego fa che stia bene!”

Il serpente aprì gli occhi rossi e focalizzò lo sguardo su Rose; la quale, troppo felice per controllarsi, lo strinse senza riguardi.

Per fortuna, Ice non aveva subito alcun danno, anzi, appena risvegliatosi si stiracchiò placidamente, fece un lungo sbadiglio, salì sulla gamba di Rose, ritornando tatuaggio, e si addormentò di schianto.

L’adrenalina si esaurì e lei si accasciò sulla brandina. Con un sospiro esausto, guardò il soffitto in metallo. Non c’era molto altro su cui concentrarsi, in quella stanzina: molteplici casse in legno erano ancorate alla parete, di fronte alle celle, ed un’altra piccola stanza, di cui Rose non vedeva il contenuto, si trovava sulla sinistra. Sulla destra c’erano le scale che portavano ai piani superiori.

Quando era stata portata lì la prima volta, le erano stati bendati gli occhi e, la volta successiva, era incosciente. Di conseguenza, non aveva un quadro completo di dove si trovasse, rispetto all’uscita o all’infermeria. Ragionandoci, probabilmente, si trovava nel livello più profondo del sottomarino... Se i suoi calcoli erano giusti, e lo erano sicuramente, c’erano tre piani a frapporsi tra lei e l’uscita.

Doveva elaborare un piano decente per trovare lo studio o la camera di Law, il posto dove presumibilmente conservava il cuore di Ice, e poi filarsela senza essere scoperta.

Decise di aspettare la notte per agire; doveva essere cauta ma non aveva tempo da perdere... era così disperata, che aveva preso in considerazione l’idea di rimanere lì e passare la guerra chiusa nel sottomarino, ma non avrebbe fatto una cosa tanto stupida. Chissà cosa cavolo avrebbe fatto Law... come minimo sarebbe andato direttamente al centro del conflitto!

_Concentrati Rose, cosa faresti se fossi un pirata psicopatico e con manie di grandezza?_

Beh, probabilmente il suddetto medico l’avrebbe lasciata lì ancora per qualche ora, a ‘crogiolarsi nella preoccupazione’ e poi sarebbe arrivato, con il suo fottuto ghigno, a deriderla e a stabilire i termini del suo ‘soggiorno’. In effetti era piuttosto facile leggerlo... era esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto lei, se fosse stata al suo posto.

Ricapitolando: si sarebbe mostrata abbastanza disponibile con lui, ma non troppo, altrimenti si sarebbe insospettito e, quando fossero calate le tenebre, _(uuuh mi sento tanto minacciosa a usare questi termini),_ avrebbe cercato il cuore di Ice. Se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani, sarebbe andata via da lì entro poche ore.

Aveva un paio di contatti che le dovevano un favore e avrebbe lasciato l’arcipelago, al più presto e con qualsiasi mezzo.

Un piano piuttosto grezzo e scontato, ma non aveva davvero il tempo di pensare a qualcosa di meglio: mancavano solo venticinque ore all’esecuzione di Ace Pugno di fuoco...

 

* * *

 

Moray salì le scale, lasciandosi alle spalle il magazzino del sottomarino e la ragazza imprigionata lì. Non sapeva cosa pensare di lei: la prima volta che l’aveva vista, allo strip club, si era beccato un pugno in faccia e un calcio ben assestato al plesso solare. Era ancora dolorante in effetti, ma non ce l’aveva con lei. Anche lui sarebbe scappato a gambe levate, se si fosse ritrovato in una delle Room del capitano...

Povera ragazza, era entrata nel mirino del loro capo e non ne sarebbe uscita così facilmente come pensava. Moray infatti non aveva dubbi riguardo ai suoi piani di fuga: chiunque con un po’ di sale in zucca, avrebbe tentato di scappare in una situazione del genere, ma lei non sarebbe riuscita a farcela.

Nemmeno tra un milione di anni... e lui se ne sarebbe assicurato, personalmente!

Il capitano, aveva dato ordine di bloccarla con ogni mezzo necessario e, ogni individuo sul sottomarino, avrebbe seguito quel comando fino alla morte. Nessuno voleva deluderlo!

Moray raggiunse la sala mensa e si diresse verso un gruppetto di uomini, che discuteva animatamente. La stanza era la più grande del sottomarino, quattro grandi tavoli circondavano una scala a chiocciola, che portava alla stanza dello svago, al piano superiore. La parete sulla sinistra, aveva una doppia porta basculante e un grande bancone, comunicante con la cucina.

Moray arrivò dai suoi compagni e si aggregò loro, prendendo posto al tavolo accanto. Cercò di sintonizzarsi sulla discussione, ma era ancora distratto.

“Vi sto dicendo che è spaventosa!”

“Ma che cazzo dici, Shachi? Ma l’hai vista?! Piccola com’è, riesce a malapena a reggersi in piedi, ve lo dico io!”

“E allora perché il capitano l’ha rinchiusa giù di sotto, eh? E poi voglio ricordarti che ha dato del filo da torcere a me, Pen, Uni e Shiru... tutti insieme! E due sere prima, allo strip, ci aveva già fatto il culo, per non parlare del fatto che ha distrutto due fottutissimi cyborg del Governo!”

“Ma per favore, credi davvero che mi beva questa storia? È solo una ragazza davvero molto fortunata che, miracolosamente, è riuscita ad attirare l’attenzione del capitano. E vi ha sconfitti, semplicemente, perché ci siete andati piano. Se vi foste impegnati un po’ di più, ora sarebbe bella che morta... non che mi lamenti, è proprio un bel bocconcino e sono felice che non le abbiate fatto più male del necessario. E poi cosa pretendi?! Allo strip c’erano Moray e Kurione... non esattamente i due guerrieri più forti... ahahah”

“FANCULO, FOX!!” si udì il grido di Kurione provenire dalla cucina.

Le risate del gruppo, vennero presto interrotte da uno Shachi molto incazzato.

“Fox, sei proprio un’idiota! Non ci siamo andati piano, te lo posso assicurare. Diglielo anche tu, socio.”

“Ha ragione, quella ragazza... non è normale... è... beh, è spaventosa. Non c’è un’altra parola per descriverla... quando è rimasta ferita io e Shachi l’abbiamo aiutata e guarda cosa ci è successo: solo toccandola abbiamo rischiato di morire avvelenati! È velenosa, capisci? Il suo sangue, è veleno puro!”

“Pen, sei il solito esagerato! Per me siete voi due un po’ debolucci. Se la vista del sangue vi fa svenire come delle donnicciole, avete sbagliato vita! Ma dai, come fa ad essere velenosa e a vivere? È impossibile!” un coro di assenso seguì le sue parole. Tutti gli uomini a quel tavolo, che non l’avevano mai vista in azione, erano d’accordo con lui.

Moray aveva seguito il discorso solo a metà ma, da quel poco che aveva sentito, poteva tranquillamente affermare che Fox e gli altri, erano dei deficienti! Da quando erano entrati nella Grand Line, il concetto stesso di impossibile era sfumato, fino a diventare quasi inesistente.

Avevano visto cose, conosciuto persone e assistito a eventi, considerati impossibili dalla maggior parte delle persone. Il loro stesso capitano poteva fare cose impossibili...

E loro non credevano che una ragazza potesse essere velenosa e più forte di tutti loro e, forse, più forte del capitano stesso...

Era un pensiero spaventoso? Certo!

Era impossibile? No, assolutamente no!

Moray adorava il suo capitano e lo avrebbe seguito anche in capo al mondo, cosa che effettivamente stava già facendo; ma non era così stupido, da pensare che Law fosse imbattibile. Certo, fino a quel momento era stato fenomenale: nessuno dei loro avversari era riuscito ad avere la meglio su di lui e, con il potere del frutto Ope Ope, era fortissimo. Ma da qualche parte, vicino o lontano che fosse, qualcuno era sicuramente in grado di sconfiggere il ‘Chirurgo della morte’!

Ed esserne consapevoli, permetteva a Moray di mettere molte cose in prospettiva. Come la ragazza attualmente imprigionata nella loro cella.

Le chiacchiere dei suoi compagni, andarono avanti ancora per un bel po’, ma lui continuò a non badare loro. Era tanto preso dai suoi ragionamenti da non accorgersi che, nella mensa, era sceso il silenzio.

Alzando lo sguardo vide otto paia di occhi fissi su di lui:

“Moray, tutto bene? È da un po’ che ti chiamiamo.”

“Sí, sí. Todo bien. Estaba un poco pensieroso. Perdóneme, que stavate dicendo, Pèn?

“Beh, volevamo chiederti che cosa ne pensi di quella ragazza... sei appena andato a portarle da mangiare, no?! Che ti ha detto? Ti ha aggredito come allo strip?” Penguin e gli altri lo guardarono con trepidazione, aspettandosi un resoconto spaventoso, completo di dettagli truculenti...

“Nada, no es successo nada. Estaba preoccupata por la sierpente.”

Le facce dei suoi compagni persero ogni interesse e, delusi, ripresero a discutere animatamente sulla pericolosità nascosta delle donne... o qualcosa del genere.

Shachi fu l’unico a sbiancare e a isolarsi dalla conversazione, probabilmente a causa del riferimento al serpente: non era mai stato un amante dei rettili, soprattutto dei serpenti giganteschi e velenosissimi che ti attaccano a comando.

Moray era finalmente giunto ad una conclusione: avrebbe continuato a tenere d’occhio la ragazza, non perché il suo capitano glielo aveva ordinato (certo, anche per quello) ma perché, proprio il fatto che avesse dato loro quell’ordine, lo preoccupava non poco.

Il Chirurgo della morte, non si era mai interessato tanto ad una persona da curarla e inseguirla, pur di averla al suo comando. Ovviamente, era felice che il suo capitano si distraesse ogni tanto, ma quel comportamento non era assolutamente da lui. Niente e nessuno, riusciva a distogliere Trafalgar Law, dai suoi obiettivi. Il pirata, non aveva certo la presunzione di conoscere i piani del suo capitano ma, era convinto che la ragazza, non fosse mai stata parte di essi! Quella nuova svolta nella trama, avrebbe potuto essere interessante e avvincente... ma anche estremamente pericolosa, azzardata e imprevedibile.

E, anche se Moray si fidava ciecamente del suo capitano e non aveva assolutamente nulla contro quella ragazza, sapeva anche che un uomo era pur sempre un uomo... e che le donne ne erano perfettamente consapevoli.

 

* * *

 

Law rigirò fra le mani il piccolo cuore del rettile. Aveva una forma molto differente rispetto a quello umano: allungato e asimmetrico, con un unico ventricolo, non completamente diviso da una membrana. Il battito era veloce per un animale a sangue freddo, circa 55 pulsazioni al minuto, il che poteva significare solamente una cosa: avrebbe dovuto cibarsi presto.

Law decise che, l’alimentazione del serpente, sarebbe stato uno dei molti argomenti di discussione con la prigioniera.

Ripose delicatamente l’organo pulsante, in uno dei cassetti della scrivania e si concentrò sulle carte sparse davanti a lui. Erano le liste dei rifornimenti: viveri, medicinali e carburante che i suoi uomini avevano raccolto a Sabaody, in vista dell’imminente partenza. Il giorno dopo, infatti, sarebbero ripartiti alla volta dell’Isola degli Uomini Pesce; ovviamente, non prima di aver visto chi avrebbe vinto la guerra.

L’esito dello scontro, avrebbe segnato l’inizio di una nuova era e quindi, avrebbe inciso sui suoi piani... molto! In un certo senso, era abbastanza scocciato dalla piega che avevano preso gli eventi: se da un lato era l’occasione perfetta per far uscire allo scoperto Joker, dall’altro, qualsiasi informazione o piano avesse ottenuto ed elaborato fino a quel momento, sarebbe stata stravolta dalle conseguenze della guerra. L’ordine stesso del mondo, sarebbe cambiato e a Law, i cambiamenti, non piacevano più di tanto... almeno non quelli che andavano a suo sfavore.

In quel frangente però i pro superavano i contro: sperava che il polverone, che si sarebbe alzato con quel conflitto, avrebbe potato allo scoperto molte cose interessanti.

Era davvero curioso di sapere come sarebbe andato a finire il tutto... ma prima aveva un’ospite da accogliere con i dovuti riguardi.

Si alzò ed uscì dalla sua stanza, dirigendosi verso il magazzino. Passando accanto alla sala mensa, sentì che i suoi uomini stavano discutendo animatamente su qualcosa; curioso, decise di fermarsi un momento ad ascoltare.

“... e questi viticci erano giganteschi e nerissimi! Hanno stritolato i Pacifista come se niente fosse e sterminato un plotone in un secondo!” sentì descrivere Penguin.

“Si, dovevate vedere che casino ha fatto!” decisamente Shachi.

“E voi siete stati lì a guardare, senza far nulla? È una ragazzina, non potevate aiutarla?”

“Manta, non abbiamo neanche capito cosa stesse succedendo... è stato velocissimo, vero Pen?”

“Già, sarà successo tutto in 30 secondi... e vi abbiamo già detto che, anche se sembra una ragazzina, non lo è per niente!”

“Di nuovo con questa storia?!”

“Io ti sto dicendo la pura e semplice verità, Fox! Chiedi a Shachi, Bepo e Jean Bart! Loro erano lì con me e hanno visto le stesse cose! Anzi, chiedi direttamente al capitano, non ti dirà niente di diverso!”

“E secondo te, dovrei rompere le palle al capitano, per le vostre stronzate?! Basta, intanto qui nessuno sembra in grado di dirmi qualcosa di sensato. Vado a dormire, che tra qualche ora ho il turno di guardia.”

“Fox, è da due ore che ti stiamo raccontando i fatti, se sei troppo cazzone per capirlo, non è un problema nostro. Non vedo l’ora di vederla prendere a calci quel tuo culo maschilista!”

“Fanculo, Pen. E da una donna così mi farei sicuramente battere... così, poi, potrei batterla anch’io!”

“Pervertito!”

“Porco!”

“Depravato!”

“Smettila di dire queste porcherie, ragazzo!”

“Ahahahah. Come se voi non ci aveste fatto un pensierino! Ovviamente a parte te, vecchio. ‘Notte stronzi!”

Law riprese a scendere le scale.

Fox aveva proprio bisogno di una bella iniezione d’umiltà; avrebbe chiesto a Manta di dargli qualche lavoretto utile alla causa. Il vecchio, come lo aveva definito Fox, era il nostromo della ciurma e i suoi compiti comprendevano: l’organizzazione dei turni, la normale amministrazione del sottomarino e gli approvvigionamenti. Era il più vecchio dei suoi uomini e quello con maggiore esperienza, per questo Law lo teneva molto in considerazione... in più, sapeva per certo che si divertiva immensamente a dare una lezione alle ‘nuove leve’, il che comprendeva soprattutto Fox.

Law continuò la sua discesa fino al magazzino. Arrivato lì si aspettava urla e insulti da parte del mercenario, ed invece non sentì nulla. Pensando che fosse fuggita, si preparò a dare l’allarme, ma si bloccò subito. Rose era distesa sulla brandina a fissare il soffitto. Anche se sicuramente l’aveva sentito arrivare, era rimasta immobile, continuando a contemplare il vuoto.

Law si avvicinò alla cella e si sedette sulla sedia lì fuori. Non disse nulla e semplicemente la fissò, aspettando una mossa da parte sua.

Dopo cinque minuti buoni di silenzio, finalmente la ragazza si girò, spostando la testa nella sua direzione e focalizzando lo sguardo nero su di lui.

“... volevi qualcosa?”

Law mantenne il volto immobile, anche se la sua reazione lo divertì parecchio.

Rose alzò gli occhi al cielo e riprese ad ispezionare il soffitto in metallo, le mani poggiate sullo stomaco e il piede sinistro che scandiva ritmicamente il passare del tempo.

“Ok, se vuoi possiamo rimanere qui tutta la notte. Io sono molto paziente.”

“Rose-ya, a questo gioco vincerei sicuramente io.”

“Ne rimarresti sorpreso.”

“Non credo proprio.”

Il silenzio fra i due si protrasse a lungo. Come ogni altra volta in cui si erano incontrati, alla fine il tutto si ridusse ad uno scontro di volontà. Nessuno voleva fare la prima mossa e aspettavano che l’altro cedesse.

Mentre Law la studiava dalla sedia, Rose continuò imperterrita a guardare il soffitto; ad un occhio inesperto, poteva sembrare una semplice ragazza, ma il medico vedeva chiaramente che, ogni sua mossa, era perfettamente calcolata. Anche una cosa trascurabile come l’abbigliamento, era un’arma nel suo arsenale: gli uomini venivano distratti da un semplice accorgimento come quello; in più, mostrare la pelle, ed indossare vestiti attillati, rassicurava le persone dell’assenza di armi. Era una strategia subdola, che le permetteva di passare davanti ad un marine e non insospettirlo.

Era impressionato, soprattutto perché aveva visto come questi trucchi funzionassero a dovere: i suoi uomini, quelli che non l’avevano vista in azione ovviamente, ci erano cascati in pieno. La sua facciata da semplice ragazzina innocente, combinata con la sua bellezza, li aveva raggirati subito.

Era pericolosa... e questo lo incoraggiava ad andare avanti con la sua decisione di farla lavorare per lui.

“Allora, come sta il serpente?”

Vide che l’occhio destro di Rose ebbe una contrazione e, contemporaneamente, perse il ritmo del piede.

“Bene, ora sta dormendo.”

“Non lo vedo qui, è tornato sulla tua pelle?”

“Si.”

Non voleva dargli nemmeno un’informazione, le sue frasi erano brevi e concise e il suo viso rimaneva inespressivo e fisso sul soffitto.

Anche se non lo aveva attaccato direttamente, non si sarebbe comunque arresa a lui così facilmente. Non si aspettava altro da una come lei: niente l’avrebbe spezzata; forse era riuscito a piegarla un poco, ma portarla dalla sua parte avrebbe richiesto tempo e pazienza... cose che, in effetti, aveva in abbondanza.

 

* * *

 

Rose studiò il medico con la coda dell’occhio... il suo viso aveva un che di sinistro, ma non per questo era meno affascinante: stava seduto con le gambe larghe e i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia, le mani intrecciate davanti alla bocca, nascondevano le labbra invitanti ma, allo stesso tempo, le attiravano lo sguardo sui molti tatuaggi che gli solcavano la pelle olivastra.

Gli occhi penetranti erano fissi su di lei e una scintilla folle li accendeva... la pelle d’oca le fece rizzare tutti i peli del corpo...

Alla fine si era arresa: negare che Law avesse un certo ascendente su di lei, era uno spreco di tempo e di energie. Aveva altro a cui pensare in quel momento e, quella stana attrazione, era un bel problema visto che stava pensando di ucciderlo... ma Law aveva un magnetismo tale che, ogni volta che i loro sguardi s’incontravano, un brivido le scendeva lungo la spina dorsale.

Ritornò alla realtà e si concentrò nuovamente sul soffitto, cercando di non perdere di vista l’obiettivo primario: trovare il cuore di Ice, così da poter scappare dall’arcipelago.

“Ti vedo accaldata, Rose-ya. A cosa stai pensando?”

“Niente!” la ragazza si girò velocemente verso di lui, per fulminarlo con un’occhiataccia, ma si accorse immediatamente del suo errore.

Il pirata ghignò dietro le dita intrecciate e la fissò divertito mentre si ricomponeva, chiedendosi, probabilmente, se fosse pazza... e lo era assolutamente!

Schiarendosi la gola tornò seria, dandosi silenziosamente dell’idiota. Questi scivoloni erano da principianti e non erano tollerabili: qui c’era in gioco la vita di Ice!

Fece un sospiro volutamente profondo e si girò verso di lui, guardandolo con un espressione decisa ma ragionevole.

“Ascolta Law, sono stanca ed esasperata da tutto questo. Non ho più voglia né di parlarti né tantomeno di ripetermi quindi, con tutto il rispetto, puoi prendere la tua strafottenza, il tuo fottuto sorrisino e la tua offerta di lavoro ed infilarteli dove non batte il sole! Sono stata abbastanza chiara?”

Law non sembrò impressionato dal breve discorso, anzi, il suo ghigno si approfondì. Guardandola con malcelato divertimento, abbassò le dita intrecciate e le parlò con voce profonda.

“Vedo che non abbiamo fatto nessun passo avanti. Molto bene, allora. Sono venuto ad informarti che, nonostante tutte le tue minacce e provocazioni, il cuore del tuo serpente è ancora conservato con cura e, per ora, non corre rischi. Ovviamente, questa condizione cambierà, se farai qualcosa di stupido o che semplicemente non mi piace: fai anche un solo respiro che non mi va a genio e il rettile soffrirà le pene dell’inferno.”

Rose non replicò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e si distese nuovamente sulla brandina, riportando lo sguardo sul soffitto. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire che non si fossero già detti, o per meglio dire, urlati l’uno contro l’altra?

Era un circolo vizioso e lei, come gli aveva appena riferito, si era stufata di discutere con lui a vuoto; per cui, decise di starsene zitta ad ascoltarlo, infondo, la sua voce era stupenda...

“Se proverai a scappare e a riprenderti il cuore, anzi, se tenterai anche solo di uscire da questa cella, io lo verrò a sapere e, prima che tu possa mettere un piede fuori dalle sbarre, maciullerò l’organo del serpente.”

Law continuò, sperando probabilmente di impressionarla, cosa nel quale era abbastanza bravo. Il problema con lei, era che aveva visto e sentito decisamente troppe cose, per lasciarsi sconvolgere da qualche minaccia.

“Vedo che non mi stai più prestando attenzione. Bene, vorrà dire che passerò subito ai fatti!”

Detto ciò il pirata si alzò e mise una mano nella tasca della felpa. Incuriosita, Rose si girò verso di lui... e, balzando sull’attenti, imprecò furiosamente dentro si sé.

Il dottore aveva tirato fuori una came-ko e, poggiandola sulla sedia, la rivolse nella sua direzione. Quella schifosa lumaca, avrebbe filmato ogni sua mossa, trasmettendola ad uno schermo situato chissà dove, sul sottomarino... era fottuta!

Quella notte non sarebbe più potuta uscire senza che lui lo venisse a sapere, di conseguenza, sarebbe rimasta confinata su quel sottomarino fino al giorno seguente, come minimo. Mettersi in mare, con degli tsunami in vista, non era la cosa più furba da fare, ergo, era assolutamente ed irrimediabilmente fottuta.

Stranamente, quel fatto, oltre a farla incazzare, le infuse anche una certa dose di rispetto e ammirazione verso di lui... per non parlare dell’eccitazione. _La smettiamo?! C’è un problema qui, cazzo!_

“Ora ho la tua attenzione, bene. Da questo momento lavori per me quindi, te ne starai buona qui ad ascoltare i termini del tuo ingaggio. Primo, non farai mai più del male ai miei uomini, non li avvelenerai, non li picchierai e non li provocherai né minaccerai. Secondo, non riferirai loro né i lavori che ti farò fare, né le informazioni di cui entrerai in possesso. Terzo, lascerai qualunque lavoro o cliente con cui sei attualmente in contatto e ti concentrerai esclusivamente su questo incarico. Quart-.”

“Ehi, ehi, vacci piano, con chi credi di avere a che fare? Non ti permetto di darmi ordini come se niente fosse! Ho capito che mi hai incastrata per bene, ma non per questo sono tenuta a darti l’esclusiva. Ho decine, anzi, centinaia di richieste d’ingaggio ogni giorno; ovviamente non le accetterei mai tutte, ma non per questo le butterò tutte nella spazzatura a causa tua! In più, come ti ho già detto e ripetuto, non so più quante volte, non POSSO lavorare per te perché LAVORO GIÀ PER QUALCUN ALTRO!!”

Dea, aveva il fiatone. Com’era possibile tornare su un argomento così tante volte? In quei giorni, le sembrava di ripetere le stesse cose ancora e ancora. Era così snervante!!

Si massaggiò stancamente gli occhi, sperando che l’argomento fosse definitivamente chiuso... ma chi voleva prendere in giro?! Con quel pirata era impossibile chiudere un discorso.

“Non mi interessa per chi lavori e nemmeno se non puoi smettere. Purtroppo, sei obbligata a lavorare per me, quindi le tue lamentele tienile per te, non sono un mio problema. Quarto, mi darai la formula dell’antidoto per il tuo veleno, così che tutto l’equipaggio sia immune. Quinto, non tenter-.”

Rose, all’improvviso, divenne mortalmente seria.

“Neanche morta!”

“Come scusa?”

“Non ti darò mai la formula! Se vuoi preparerò l’antidoto, ma non ti darò mai la formula!”

“E per quale motivo?”

“La formula, oltre ad essere il lavoro di tutta una vita, è anche la mia assicurazione sulla vita. Come faccio a sapere che, a lavoro terminato, non la spiattellerai ai quattro venti? Il mio veleno è dannatamente utile nel mio lavoro, se la formula dell’antidoto dovesse essere divulgata, diventerebbe inutile! Senza offesa, ma non mi fiderò di te nemmeno tra cento anni, caro il mio capitano.”

“Come ti pare, ma dovrai fare l’antidoto in quantità adeguate e dovrà essercene sempre una scorta, in caso di emergenza.”

“Grazie tante, genio. Non ci sarei mai arrivata da sola.”

Rose stava davvero per esplodere: tutte quelle regole, quei consigli stupidi, come se lei fosse scema... se le avesse imposto anche solo un’altra fottutissima reg-.

“Quinto, non tenterai più di scap-.”

“ORA BASTA! HO CAPITO! SMETTILA DI ESSERE COSÌ PETULANTE! DEA, SEI INSOPPORTABILE!”

E Law c’era riuscito: era ufficialmente salito al primo posto, nella sua classifica personale, delle 'Persone che mi fanno partire l'embolo'. _Impressionante, considerando l’ex primo classificato..._

Rose prese un respiro profondo e si alzò in piedi. Iniziò a camminare in circolo, cercando si sbollire la rabbia il più in fretta possibile. Non era proprio il momento ideale per farsi annebbiare la mente da pensieri omicidi: c’era una contrattazione in corso e non poteva prenderla alla leggera!

Law, miracolosamente, rimase zitto per tutto il tempo; evidentemente aveva capito che non era più il caso di scherzare: Rose era entrata in modalità mercenario.

_Ok Rose, possiamo ufficialmente dire che ormai non hai più scelta, devi lavorare per lui._

_Non posso farlo e lo sai bene!_

_Oh andiamo, ragazza! Sappiamo entrambe che sei perfettamente in grado di gestire la cosa. E poi è temporaneo, ti basterà fare due cavolate e ti lascerà andare. In caso contrario, potrai sempre riprenderti il cuore e ucciderlo in molti modi fantasiosi, in un secondo momento..._

_CERTO! Complichiamo una cosa già più che complicata, che vuoi che sia?!_

_Smettila di fare i capricci. Tu lavori con quello che hai! Non puoi fare altrimenti se vuoi sopravvivere!_

_Dea, quanto ti odio quando hai ragione._

_Lo so, tesoro. E ora va e tira fuori le palle!_

Rose si fermò improvvisamente in mezzo alla cella e si girò verso il medico. Onice e ferro si scontrarono, ma questa volta, nessuno dei due avrebbe prevalso sull’altro.

Con poche falcate, il mercenario raggiunse le sbarre e vi allungò il braccio attraverso. Law si avvicinò e i due si strinsero la mano, siglando l’accordo.

La mano del medico era fresca e callosa, abituata a maneggiare la nodachi; eppure la fermezza della stretta era in qualche modo delicata, la tipica presa di chi era in grado di usare un bisturi.

I due si studiarono a vicenda, cercando di capire la sincerità dell’altro, solamente attraverso quel minimo contatto. Law sembrò soddisfatto e, annuendo leggermente, iniziò a lasciare la presa sulla piccola mano della mercenaria, ma questa lo colse di sorpresa, stringendo ancora di più e strattonandolo improvvisamente, verso di lei.

Il pirata, fu costretto a reggersi alle sbarre con l’altra mano, per evitare di sbattere la testa sul duro metallo.

Lo sguardo di confusione e rabbia che le lanciò, la fece divertire immensamente; in fondo, doveva prendersi le sue piccole rivincite, quando poteva. Rose lo guardò con un sorriso amorevole e assolutamente falso stampato in faccia e, avvicinando il più possibile il suo viso a quello del pirata, sbatté le palpebre in modo innocente.

La confusione di Law sembrò accentuarsi ancor di più, fatto che rese ancor più impagabile la sua reazione, alla successiva frase di Rose:

“E ora, mio caro, parliamo di soldi...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho scoperto che le came-ko non sono solamente macchine fotografiche, esse possono essere anche telecamere e videoproiettori. Tutto dipende dalla loro età: crescendo si evolvono.


	8. Chapter 8

Erano passate molte ore da quando Law se n’era andato.

L’orologio vicino alle scale segnava le tre di notte... mancavano esattamente dodici ore, all’esecuzione di Ace Pugno di Fuoco. Verso le dieci di sera, le luci erano passate automaticamente da gialle a rosse e a Rose era quasi venuto un infarto: non sapeva che sui sottomarini funzionasse così. Quello, infatti, era un buon modo per far capire ad un equipaggio, immerso da molto tempo, che in superficie era notte.

Ci aveva messo un bel po’ ad abituarsi, ma alla fine, l’aveva trovato rilassante. Cosa non da poco, visto che era davvero molto irritabile, in quel momento.

Ancora non poteva credere che Law l’avesse incastrata con un trucco così scontato: da un tipo del genere, si sarebbe aspettata qualcosa di più elaborato... ma, infondo, la semplicità era risultata molto più efficace.

La came-ko, era ancora poggiata sulla sedia, ad osservare ogni sua mossa; in effetti, si sentiva un po’ a disagio...

Non che lo desse a vedere: l’avrebbero presa come un’altra vittoria! Così se ne stava ferma, sdraiata sulla brandina, ad ascoltare il leggero ticchettio dell’orologio e l’ancor più impercettibile ronzio della lumaca.

Alla fine, era dovuta scendere a patti con la realtà: sarebbe rimasta a Sabaody, durante il più importante conflitto mondiale dall’inizio dell’Era della Pirateria, rinchiusa in una cella dentro un sottomarino... il destino era un bastardo!

La cosa che più la faceva infuriare, in tutto questo, era il fatto che Law non l’avrebbe pagata... eh già, avete sentito bene!! Avrebbe lavorato per lui, GRATIS!!

Il solo pensare a quella parola, le faceva venire il voltastomaco...

Ripensò a come le aveva risposto: dopo l’iniziale confusione, con il suo solito fare da ghignante pazzo psicotico, si era liberato della sua presa e l’aveva derisa.

_“Avresti dovuto pensarci prima, Rosa-ya! Quando ti ho offerto una ricompensa, mi hai voltato le spalle; ora lavorerai senza compenso, altrimenti il tuo rettile morirà.”_ Schifoso bastardo compiaciuto!!

Aveva provato a ribattere ma lui, semplicemente, aveva lasciato la stanza. Anche adesso, non si capacitava della sua sfrontatezza. Dea, che persona impossibile.

Comunque, era inutile rimuginarci su. Se aveva imparato qualcosa su di lui, era che cercare di fargli cambiare idea, sarebbe stato un inutile dispendio di energie; energie, che avrebbe potuto impiegare per trovare una via d’uscita da quella gabbia semigalleggiante.

Ora come ora, però, la fuga era infattibile: non aveva abbastanza informazioni per poter studiare un piano ed inoltre, avrebbe dovuto aspettare il momento ideale per attuarlo. C’erano troppe cose che ancora non quadravano e, per potersi lasciare alle spalle quella brutta esperienza, il tutto doveva essere calcolato al millimetro.

Perciò decise di aspettare e vedere... sperando, ovviamente, di non morire nel giro di poche ore...

...

La mattinata del giorno dell’esecuzione, era iniziata relativamente bene: Moray le aveva portato la colazione ed avevano scambiato quattro chiacchiere, il visone era venuto a svuotarle il secchio che usava come latrina, (eh già, non c’erano bagni nella cella) e, grazie alla dea, le avevano portato anche una bacinella con dell’acqua e del sapone, per lavarsi.

Tutto considerato, aveva subito detenzioni peggiori... molto peggiori. Non tutti i carcerieri erano così magnanimi da preoccuparsi dell’alimentazione del prigioniero, figurarsi della sua igiene...

Ma, in fondo, a caval donato non si guarda in bocca, quindi si era rinfrescata ed aveva ringraziato il pirata che, successivamente, le aveva portato il pranzo.

Quest’ultimo però, era scappato senza nemmeno guardarla negli occhi, abbandonando il vassoio vicino alle sbarre... Ora che ci pensava, le sembrava di averlo già visto... ma certo! Era uno dei due uomini che aveva accidentalmente avvelenato, picchiato allo strip e picchiato nuovamente nella casa abbandonata... _ops..._ quei due poveri disgraziati erano proprio sfortunati...

Comunque, eccola qui: alle 12.07, a sbocconcellare il suo pranzo in una piccolissima cella, con l’Apocalisse in corso a poche miglia di distanza.

Sperava vivamente di non morire rinchiusa lì dentro... aveva ancora così tante cose da fare e da vedere...

 

Passarono trenta minuti nella più completa monotonia, non ci fu nessun cambiamento, tutto rimase estremamente immobile. L’unico suono udibile, era il ticchettio dell’orologio. Senza quello, sarebbe impazzita già da qualche ora... anche se adesso, stava impazzendo proprio a causa sua...

_Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac..._

All’una, era rimasto tutto uguale; Rose si era alzata e aveva iniziato a percorrere il famigliare percorso, avanti e indietro.

Sperava che il movimento, l’aiutasse a scaricare la tensione e a far passare il tempo più in fretta.

_Avanti... Indietro... Avanti... Indietro... Avanti... Indietro..._

Guardando l’ora, le uscì un suono stridulo dalla bocca: 13.03.

 

La mezz’ora successiva, si rivelò essere la più lunga della sua vita.

Finché, del tutto inaspettatamente, alle 13.33, il motore del sottomarino, venne acceso.

Il rombo metallico, esattamente sopra di lei, oltre a farle prendere un colpo, le fece venire anche un immediato mal di testa. Sentiva vibrare ogni superficie metallica e le casse, davanti alla cella, scricchiolavano in modo preoccupante...

Il sottomarino prese a muoversi, prima lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente: si stavano allontanando dall’arcipelago. Perché? L’esecuzione era stata programmata per le 15... che stava succedendo? L’avevano ucciso prima? Barbabianca era riuscito a liberarlo? Erano morti tutti?

Un brutto, bruttissimo presentimento, le fece sprofondare lo stomaco. Poi, ogni pensiero, fu rimpiazzato dal terrore. Una sirena suonò due volte e il sottomarino, semplicemente, andò giù.

Lo stomaco le fece una capriola e le sembrò di sentirsi il cuore in gola; era la stessa esatta sensazione che si provava cadendo da una grande altezza...

Il tutto durò non più di qualche secondo, ma la pressione sanguigna di Rose, era scesa in maniera preoccupante. Cercando di controllare la respirazione, provò a non pensare a tutta l’acqua che la circondava, alla pressione sempre più alta che premeva sulle pareti del sottomarino, alla possibilità che una giuntura potesse cedere e farlo collassare, l’acqua che entrava, la morte per annegamento...

Ok, forse non ci stava riuscendo molto bene.

Il sottomarino continuò a muoversi a grande velocità verso una meta a lei sconosciuta. Sperava che si stessero allontanando il più possibile da Marineford. C’era un’enorme probabilità che, la partenza improvvisa, fosse dovuta ad uno tsunami in arrivo... Nonostante tutto, era felice di viaggiare su un mezzo subacqueo: almeno l’onda non li avrebbe travolti. Iniziò a calmarsi, smettendo di stringere convulsamente il bordo della brandina.

Sgranchendosi le dita, si preparò psicologicamente al lungo viaggio, con un ritrovato senso di tranquillità.

...

Dopo quindici minuti di traversata, la sirena suonò una volta e il sottomarino prese a risalire. L’emersione, non fu brusca come l’immersione e Rose decise di preferirla notevolmente. Evidentemente, dovevano essersi allontanati abbastanza dall’arcipelago; l’idea di non essere più sott’acqua la rese quasi felice.

Il sollievo durò poco: nonostante il sottomarino non si muovesse, il motore continuò a rimanere acceso.

Una strana tensione pervadeva l’aria e lei, essendo sotto il livello di galleggiamento, non poteva controllare l’esterno.

All’improvviso ci fu il pandemonio: il sottomarino si rivoltò violentemente da un lato e dall’altro, tanto che Rose fu scaraventata sulle sbarre della cella, colpendo la testa. Il rollio fu così brutale, che parecchie casse si staccarono dal muro e finirono per schiantarsi sulle sbarre a cui si era aggrappata per evitare di venire sballottata.

Alcune si sbriciolarono, sparpagliando provviste ovunque. La brandina continuò a finirle ritmicamente addosso, provocandole non pochi lividi sulla schiena.

Molto lentamente, il movimento si attenuò, permettendole di mollare le sbarre e restare in piedi da sola.

La testa le faceva un male cane, probabilmente aveva una leggera commozione celebrale e, un taglio sul cuoio capelluto, le faceva finire il sangue nell’occhio destro. Pulendosi rabbiosamente con la maglietta striminzita, andò alla porta della cella.

“Quell’idiota! Dove cazzo mi ha trascinato??”

Era così incazzata, da non riuscire nemmeno ad urlare. Con un calcio deciso alla serratura, la porta si spalancò, andando a sbattere violentemente contro la parete e lasciandoci una profonda ammaccatura.

Scansando pezzi di legno, casse malridotte e provviste rovinate, arrivò alle scale e prese a salire. Dopo due rampe di scale, si ritrovò nella sala macchine. Altre due rampe e davanti a sé, dall’altra parte della stanza, vide una cabina con la porta spalancata e, sulla destra, una grande doppia porta basculante. Prima di riuscire a salire ulteriormente le scale, il sottomarino riprese ad oscillare violentemente, facendole perdere l’equilibrio. Sbandò a destra, colpendo le porte basculanti e finendo nella stanza. Mentre cercava di recuperare la stabilità, inciampò su una panca e finì addosso ad un tavolo; si aggrappò ad esso: grazie alla dea, era imbullonato al pavimento.

Riprendendo fiato, si guardò velocemente intorno: tavoli, panche, una scala a chiocciola in mezzo alla stanza e la cucina che si intravedeva dal bancone sulla sinistra. Era finita nella sala mensa.

Stava per alzarsi quando sentì due suoni di sirena e la sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco: il sottomarino di stava immergendo... e molto più velocemente della prima volta.

Stavano andando ad una velocità pazzesca e, allo stesso tempo, stavano scendendo sempre più in profondità.

Che cazzo stava succedendo?!

Ci fu uno scossone improvviso; se non fosse stata saldamente aggrappata al tavolo, si sarebbe ritrovata per terra.

“Che c’è?”

Rose sentì la voce di Law provenire dall’angolo alla sua sinistra. Si girò di scatto, ma non vide nessuno. Pensò di aver subito danni celebrali molto più seri del previsto...

“Emergenza! Il mare si sta congelando!”

Ma che cazzo?! Una voce sconosciuta provenne dallo stesso angolo. Guardando con più attenzione, vide un tubo portavoce, uguale a quello nell’infermeria.

“Siamo nei guai! Siamo nei guai!”

La voce del visone, risuonò disperata.

“Immersione negli abissi!”

La stessa voce dello sconosciuto, arrivò alle orecchie di Rose. Il sottomarino stava procedendo sempre più velocemente verso il basso e gli scossoni, invece di diminuire, aumentavano.

La ragazza capì di stare per morire: solo una persona era in grado di congelare il mare, solo una persona avrebbe potuto congelarlo così in profondità. L’Ammiraglio Aokiji aveva preso di mira il sottomarino...

E c’era solo un posto, in quel momento, dove un Ammiraglio della Marina avrebbe potuto essere: Law l’aveva portata dritta dritta a Marineford.

“IO LO UCCIDO, CAZZO!!!”

...

Era accasciata sul tavolo da più di un quarto d’ora e nessuno era venuto a disturbarla... e perché avrebbero dovuto? Erano ancora in fuga e, con tutta probabilità, avevano gli Ammiragli alle costole. Perché mai, qualcuno, avrebbe dovuto entrare in mensa?!

Erano riusciti a scampare agli attacchi di Aokiji e di Kizaru incolumi; non riusciva ancora a crederci... era in stato di shock.

Due fottuti Ammiragli, avevano attaccato il sottomarino... perché? Law non era così importante da giustificare un tale accanimento... che diavolo aveva fatto?

Cercò di alzare la testa, ma si accorse di avere alcune ciocche di capelli incollate al piano metallico. Strattonandole, riuscì a liberarle e si rese conto di aver fatto un bel macello: il taglio sul cuoio capelluto aveva continuato a sanguinare, imbrattando il tavolo e impiastricciandole i capelli...

_L’ho sempre detto che le ferite alla testa sono una rogna bestiale!_

Tastandosi, sentì un grumo di sangue coagulato; per fortuna, aveva smesso di sanguinare, altrimenti avrebbe avuto bisogno di una trasfusione.

Si alzò e si diresse verso la cucina; per ovvie ragioni, non poteva lasciare il suo sangue in giro come se niente fosse. Spinse un’anta della porta sulla sinistra e si guardò intorno, in cerca di uno straccio. La cucina era abbastanza grande: c’era un lungo armadio metallico accostato alla parete di destra e un bancone gigantesco al centro della stanza, con fornelli su un lato e una grande cappa d’aspirazione proprio al di sopra. Un altro bancone occupava tutta la parete sinistra, con sopra degli scaffali e un grande lavandino nell’angolo. A sinistra della porta, c’era il banco comunicante con la mensa, con spazi ad incastro per i vassoi del buffet.

Rose si diresse verso il lavello e, nel ripiano al di sotto, trovò tonnellate di stracci per pulire e del detersivo all’ammoniaca. Ringraziò mentalmente il cuoco per la sua lungimiranza e, ritornando al tavolo macchiato, iniziò a pulirlo minuziosamente: non voleva altri casi d’avvelenamento accidentale.

Era così presa dal suo compito che si accorse del fruscio dietro di lei, quando fu troppo tardi.

La porta incorniciava un uomo altissimo, non come il gigante con i tatuaggi sul viso, ma comunque impressionante. Aveva una corporatura grossa e imponente e Rose gli arrivava a malapena al petto; era pelato, sfoggiava lunghi baffi neri e aveva gli occhi marroni, con piccole rughe ai lati.

La mercenaria era china sul tavolo, ancora bloccata con il braccio in tensione, nell’atto di pulire.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?

Attaccarlo? No, improponibile.

Scappare? A che pro? Intanto l’uomo lo avrebbe riferito subito al suo capitano.

Prima che potesse scegliere il da farsi, l’uomo parlò con voce tonante:

“Per Roger, che cosa ti è successo ragazza?”

Rose, ancora in stato confusionale, non capì a cosa si riferisse.

“In che senso, scusa?”

“Sembri appena uscita da un tritacarne, sei ricoperta di sangue! E che cosa stai facendo al mio tavolo con lo straccio per i pavimenti?”

A quanto pareva, si era appena imbattuta nel cuoco della ciurma. E, se aveva capito una cosa, in tutti quegli anni per mare, era che non bisognava mai, MAI, far incazzare il cuoco di bordo.

Scattò sull’attenti, allontanandosi dal tavolo il più possibile.

“Oh mia dea, scusa. Non sapevo fosse lo straccio sbagliato; è che dovevo assolutamente pulire il sangue e questo è il primo che ho trovato...” disse, sventolando leggermente l’oggetto incriminato.

“Ok, ok. Ho capito. Lascia stare, faccio io. Tu siediti: non vorrei che svenissi e ti rompessi ulteriormente la testa.”

Il cuoco la superò e si avviò verso la cucina. Era confusa: non l’aveva né aggredita né aveva avvertito Law... che cavolo stava succedendo? Dopo un altro paio di secondi, si riscosse e registrò quello che l’uomo le aveva appena detto. Inseguendolo in cucina, le scappò un urlò:

“NO! Cioè... Non puoi toccare il mio sangue. Per nessun motivo!”

Il cuoco, che stava rovistando sotto il lavandino, si girò verso di lei e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Allora, quello che dicono quei due, è vero. Sei velenosa!”

Wow, era diventata oggetto di pettegolezzi...

“Si, possiamo dire così. Se mi dai lo straccio giusto, finisco io, ma sappi che poi dovranno essere bruciati entrambi.”

Con un sospiro esageratamente profondo, l’uomo recuperò un vecchio straccio e glielo lanciò.

“Me ne farò una ragione. Va e fai risplendere quel tavolo!” disse in tono burbero.

Rose tornò nell’altra stanza e riprese il lavoro, strofinando più di prima, con gli occhi del cuoco addosso.

Finito di pulire, con l’odore di ammoniaca che aleggiava intorno a lei, si girò verso l’uomo, ancora intento a studiarla dal tavolo vicino. Sentendosi troppo esposta, si sedette anche lei.

“Allora, come ti chiami?”

“Rose... pensavo che gli altri avessero spifferato tutto...”

“Che stai dicendo? Shachi e Penguin hanno detto che sei assolutamente terrificante, forte, velenosa, che combatti con un serpente e che hai atterrato il capitano lanciandogli un tavolo addosso. Pensavo avessero esagerato, ma inizio a ricredermi. Hai distrutto davvero due cyborg del Governo?”

“... Si... ... Scusa, mi stai dicendo che Law non vi ha detto chi sono?!”

Era scioccata... Certo, Law voleva mantenere le sue ‘attività’ segrete... ma non voleva nemmeno dir loro il suo nome, o chi avessero davvero imbarcato?! Era fuori di testa?!

“Perché avrebbe dovuto dirci chi sei? Sei famosa?”

Ok, se Law non aveva ancora detto nulla, non sarebbe stata lei a farlo: non voleva dargli un pretesto per far del male ad Ice... Pensandoci adesso, forse era già troppo tardi: uscire dalla cella non era stato molto furbo...

“Ascolta, dove siamo? Perché due Ammiragli vi hanno attaccato? Che cazzo ci siete andati a fare, a Marineford?”

Cercando di sviare il discorso, si rese conto che, quelle domande, avrebbe dovuto farle subito.

Il cuoco le permise di lasciar cadere il discorso e, con una scrollata di spalle, rispose alle sue domande:

“Stiamo ancora scappando a massima velocità. Gli Ammiragli ci hanno attaccato perché abbiamo salvato Cappello di Paglia e Jimbe. Non ho ben capito perché il capitano abbia voluto andare al centro del conflitto.”  
 _... ... EH?_

“Scusa... cosa ha a che fare, il salvataggio di un novellino e di uno Shichibukai, con la guerra e Barbabianca?”

Il cuoco sollevò un sopracciglio e la guardò come se fosse scema; poi, rendendosi conto che lei, durante la guerra, era rimasta rinchiusa nel sottomarino, le spiegò tutto.

...

“Quindi, vediamo se ho capito bene... Law è andato a Marineford, il posto più pericoloso al mondo, per salvare il fratello del condannato a morte più importante dai tempi di Gold Roger. Tra l’altro, il suddetto detenuto, era proprio il figlio di Gold Roger e quindi, ancor più importante agli occhi della Marina. In più, suo fratello, è il figlio del criminale più ricercato al mondo, il che faceva di lui il terzo bersaglio più importante a Marineford, dopo Barbabianca ed Ace... e, il tuo capitano, è andato in quel vespaio, rischiando la sua e la vostra vita, nonché la mia, per una strana forma di onore tra ‘non ancora’ nemici? Ho capito bene?”

“Ti sei dimenticata di Jimbe e di Impel Down.”

“Hai ragione; inoltre, Cappello di Paglia, è riuscito ad infiltrarsi ad Impel Down, la prigione di massima sicurezza più impenetrabile al mondo, liberando tantissimi detenuti, scappando come se niente fosse e riuscendo ad arrivare sul luogo dello scontro. Tra i prigionieri liberati c’era anche Jimbe, un ex Shichibukai, che si è rivoltato contro la Marina e ha aiutato il novellino durante la guerra. E ora, questi due individui, sono a bordo del sottomarino, sotto le cure del tuo capitano, che li ha salvati per un motivo non ben definito, inimicandosi ancor di più la Marina e il Governo... di conseguenza, il posto, attualmente, più pericolo al mondo, non è più Marineford, ma questo sottomarino. Giusto?!”

“Si, direi di si.”

...Alzandosi con calma, Rose si diresse verso la cucina.

“... Ok, credo di aver bisogno di un po’ d’alcool... molto alcool...”

L’uomo non la contraddisse e le indicò un’anta del grande scaffale. Prendendo una bottiglia a caso, la mercenaria tornò a sedersi dov’era prima. Il cuoco arrivò subito dopo con due bicchieri e le si sedette di fronte, poggiandoli rumorosamente sul tavolo metallico.

Rose versò una generosa dose di... _che cavolo ho preso? Ah, rum..._ ad entrambi e se lo scolò in un secondo. Ripeté quel gesto altre tre volte, prima di servire nuovamente il cuoco.

“Allora... tu come ti chiami?”

Si era stufata di riferirsi a lui con ‘il cuoco’.

“Ika.”

“Molto piacere, Ika... Dimmi, perché non mi hai attaccato appena mi hai visto?”

“Non ne avevo voglia. E neanche tu mi hai attaccato.”

“Già. Nemmeno io ne avevo voglia.”

Ika fece un grugnito e buttò giù il secondo bicchiere, subito riempito da Rose, che era già arrivata al quinto.

Rimasero in un comodo silenzio a bere rum, per un bel po’; non c’era davvero bisogno di dire niente, dopo gli eventi di quel giorno.


End file.
